<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kon's (Ever-Growing) Super Family by kikanawj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136814">Kon's (Ever-Growing) Super Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj'>kikanawj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tim Drake (and the greater DCU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse is in backstories not the current narrative, Background Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Freeform, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Goldie the cat, Goldie the cat lives, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, i wanted it so i wrote it, my canon now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Jon Samuel Kent and his family into my DCU storyline. But without all that continuity ret-conning.<br/>Kon gets a whole lot more family, and he figures out how to deal with it. Maybe. At least it can't go worse than it did with Clark, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Jonathan "Pa" Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Kara Zor-El, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Martha "Ma" Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tim Drake (and the greater DCU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A not so normal day in Kansas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon sat up with a start. Krypto was up too, instantly on alert and barking. The house was shaking, and there was a shrill high pitched noise that was getting louder and louder.  Kon tried to focus on it, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Krypto- find Ma and Pa. Protect them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto barked once more and flew down the stairs. Kon stumbled out of his bed and rushed to the window. The world outside looked like it had been put through a kaleidoscope filter. The noise kept getting louder and louder. Kon could barely stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon ran to the stairs, not trusting himself to fly while the noise was throwing off his focus. Ma and Pa were down in the living room, Krypto standing guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner- what's happening? What's wrong?" Ma called to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stumbled down the stairs, holding his head. Krypto had his ears flat against his head, whining at the sound. The room around them shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, grab on to me," Kon made his way to them. Ma and Pa each grabbed a hand. Kon let his TTK flow out and around them. "Outside is weird. I don't know if it's safe to leave the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We trust you, son," Pa squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it getting worse?" Ma asked, looking around at the room. Objects were falling off of shelves, mortar and dust were falling around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high pitched noise was now deafening. Krypto was lying down, his paws trying to cover his head. Kon grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa were talking to each other, then looking at him. They moved closer, each raising a hand and cupping them to an ear. It didn't really make a difference in dampening the noise, but Kon felt comforted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of light. Something slammed against his TTK shield from all directions. And then everything stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked. No more noise, no more shaking. No more flashes of lights. Ma, Pa, and Krypto were all staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it over?" Ma asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked around the room. Everything was back on its shelf, there was no dust or debris from the shaking. But something was off. Conner didn't let his TTK down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there more photos on the wall?" Kon asked, spying them above the mantle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, there are. And I've never seen that lamp before." Ma pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did we finally throw out that coat rack last month? When it snapped in half?" Pa pointed to it. The coat rack was standing there, perfectly intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon heard footsteps outside, approaching from the barn, and some voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's outside," Kon whispered to them. "Don't let go, but get behind me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa kept their hands on Kon's arms as they shuffled to be behind him. Krypto took a few steps towards the door, his head tilted to the side with an ear raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I don't hear the noise anymore." A young boy(?) spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. We still don't know what all that was."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Clark's voice, but something was a little off. He almost sounded like he had a sore throat or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it crazy, or does our house look different?" A woman spoke. Kon felt like he knew her, but couldn't quite place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow, it does!" The boy spoke. "Two stories? What the heck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon," Clark asked, "Can you take a peek inside? See what else might have changed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon tensed. He used his infrared vision to see outside. Three people were standing about fifty feet from the house. One looked about Clark's build, but he was reading like a normal human, not Kryptonian extra warm. The other two looked like a woman and a child. The child was hovering off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's people inside!" The boy exclaimed. "They're all grouped together so I can't tell how many- and there's a dog!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. Maybe we should just wait for them out here." The woman suggested, "No sense startling anyone right now. I'm sure they'll be coming out to see what all that shaking was about soon enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon kept his eyes trained on the people outside but reigned his hearing back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's three of them," Kon whispered, "One sounds like Clark, but there's something off about it. One of them's a kid that can fly and see through walls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa chuckled, "Sounds like the kind of visitors we usually get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma laughed a little. "So, should we go introduce ourselves? Make some sense of what all just happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked his infrared vision away. Krypto was still staring at the door, but his posture was calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay. But keep a hand on me? Until we know what's up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa nodded. They each moved so that they were holding his hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma led them to the door, Krypto keeping just in front of her. They all stepped out onto the porch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing across the lawn were three people. The tall man certainly looked like Clark, except Clark didn't have a beard. The woman looked like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lois Lane</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That was why her voice was familiar. But she was wearing flannels and dirt-smuggled jeans. Kon had never seen Lois wearing anything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third person was definitely a kid, probably just shy of tween. His feet were back on the ground. Kon had never seen the kid before, but it was hard to miss the resemblance. He looked like a perfect blend of Clark and Lois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had a superman hoodie on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them spotted Ma, Pa, Krypto, and Kon. The kid and Lois looked confused. Bearded Clark looked sucker punched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma? Pa?" Bearded Clark's voice shook. "And- Krypto? But how? What-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're a little confused as well," Ma called out to them. "But don't be strangers now, we can talk without shouting across the yard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma, Pa, and Kon all shuffled over to the swinging bench and sat. Krypto's tail wagged as he watched the other three approach. They all sat on the chairs from around the small table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know where to begin-" Bearded Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about date and location?" Kon spoke up. "Where do you think you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them exchanged a quick look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kent farm, just outside of Smallville, Kansas." Lois rattled off. "September 21st, 20XX."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa nodded, "That's our understanding as well. How about some introductions before any more interrogation?" Pa squeezed Kon's hand. "I'm Jonathan Kent, but people call me Pa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Martha Kent," Ma introduced herself, "But y'all can call me Ma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner Kent." Kon said simply. "And that's Krypto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto barked softly at his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Kent nodded, "I'm Clark Kent. And my parents were Martha and Jonathan Kent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn't miss the tense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Lois Kent, formerly Lane." Lois waved a little. She squeezed the shoulder of the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'m Jon. Jon Kent. These two are my parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of a pause. Kon took the initiative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also have another name," Kon said, "Kon-el, of the house of El."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I'm also Kal-El. I thought I was the last son of Krypton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know Kara?" Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked confused, "I think that was a name of someone from the house of El. But I've never met a Kara. Or a Kon. Or any other Kryptonian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not actually Kryptonian." Kon stated, "Was made on Earth, half human DNA."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're like me?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "Probably something like you, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does the farm look different to any of you?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa nodded. "The inside of the house is different than we remember. The porch too. I don't remember buying those chairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last I knew our house was a single story," Lois laughed a little. "Did you also get all shaken up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was like an earthquake," Ma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was also a really loud noise," Kon added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Jon nodded enthusiastically, "Like really really loud! But they couldn't hear it." He gestured to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear any noise." Pa spoke. Ma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Krypto and I could hear it," Kon said. He turned to Clark, "Why couldn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's a bit of a story. But the short of it is, I don't have my powers anymore. Haven't for years. I thought Jon wasn't going to have any either, until recently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon crossed his arms and sat up straighter in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so you're clearly not the Clark we all know," Kon gestured around, "And I take it we don't make much sense to you all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "So this is some sort of cross dimensional event. Which means our next move should be calling the League and having them sort this out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a battle of some sort, going on right before this," Lois recounted. "It was on the news. The whole League seemed to be involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard anything about any big battle. But that's all the more reason to check in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner fished his phone out of his pocket and hesitated. He could call the League directly, but he wasn't sure who was on duty right now. He pulled up the Titans' group chat first and sent a quick message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inter-dimensional something happening @ the farm. Looks stable now but lots of unknowns. Any other instances in other places?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He then dialed Clark's number. It went straight to voicemail. Kon waited for the beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, inter-dimensional event at the farm. Everyone's safe, but things are weird. Call me back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hung up and dialed the League. He typed in the codes to bypass the call screening. Green Arrow answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watchtower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Arrow. It's Superboy. I think I've just experienced an inter-dimensional event on the farm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there too? We're getting a bunch of calls about those. Only in the past couple of minutes. Is everyone okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, can you hang tight? I'll add you to the event list, but it's still growing. Do you need someone out there right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave the farm a once over with his infrared vision. Nothing else looked out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we're okay for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me know if that changes," Ollie replied, "We'll get someone out there as soon as we can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Kon hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" Pa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't an isolated incident." Kon relayed, "So it's going to take a while for anyone to get here to do readings and stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we don't have to sit out here and wait for them do we?" Ma asked. "I had a casserole in the oven. I wonder if it's still there…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn't have a good answer for that. Whatever was going on was above his physics knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it'd be okay," Kon shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can keep our distance, just in case," Clark said. "Can't be too sure about cross dimensional things, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful day," Lois smiled, "I don't mind spending it on the porch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma stood and squeezed Kon’s hand, before gently pulling away. Kon watched as she headed back inside the house, Krypto going with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your version of my dad?” Jon asked, “Does he not live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa shook his head, “He lives in Metropolis. He’s a reporter there at the Daily Planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois smiled, “So I guess he didn’t settle down in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa laughed, “Not as far as I know. He keeps pretty busy with his day job and his other work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he married? What’s the Lois here like?” Bearded Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa shrugged, “I’ve only met her the once, when Ma and I went to visit Clark in the city. She’s the Planet’s lead reporter, last I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met her a few times,” Kon said, “Usually when she’s involved in reporting on major disasters or supervillain schemes. She’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois laughed, “I remember those days. I was quite the adrenaline junkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Jon both turned sharply as they heard someone approaching. Someone was flying towards the farm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak of the devil." Kon muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cats and Beards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” Kon muttered as the-Clark-he-knew touched down out in the yard. Kon got up, waving for everyone else to stay put. “I’ll go fill him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon flew over to Clark. “I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was faster.” Clark was looking past him, face tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there’s a lot going on right now. I don’t know if you being here is going to trigger anything. Because, as you can see, there’s another you on the porch.” Kon gestured behind them. “I’ve already called it in to the Watchtower. They said this isn’t the only instance of dimensional weirdness happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just the three of them?” Clark was still staring past Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But like, the farm kind of changed too. Lots of new and different furniture. I think the barn is more westward than it was before?” Kon looked around some more, “The mailbox is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should stay here, in case something else happens.” Clark started moving towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shot his arm out, grabbing Clark’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just wait a second. We don’t know what’s going on! You being here could cause something to happen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I should be here to help deal with it.” Clark responded hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon glared at him. He didn’t like the implication that he wasn’t enough to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son, you can quit your worryin' right now," Pa called from the porch, "Conner's been lookin' out for us just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark pouted, "I think I'm allowed to worry, especially when dimensions start acting up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa walked towards them, "If you need something to do, why don't you and I go check on the animals? Keep your hands busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked nervously at the three people still sitting on the porch, but followed Pa as he headed out towards the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and walked back to the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always that high-strung?" Bearded Clark gave him a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes, "He's just worrying. Pa's heart has been giving him some trouble lately. Clark's been visiting more and hovering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark's face fell. "My Pa died of a heart attack. I'd keep an eye on it if I were you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, "He's been seeing his doctor. And I'm keeping an ear out when I'm here. I'm sure Krypto is too. He's smart like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me," Bearded Clark smiled. "My Krypto was always as smart as a whip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a dog?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark nodded, "He was a very good dog. He passed away a few years before we had you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pouted at that. Then he gasped. "Oh no! Where's Goldie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goldie?" Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His cat," Lois explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can go look for them," Kon offered. "I take it they're a gold color?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With a red collar." Jon told him. "Can I look around the house? Is that safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon exchanged looks with Clark and Lois. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay within earshot." Kon told him, "And don't mess with anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked to his mom, she nodded, and he took off around the side of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goldie! Goldie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took off to circle the farm from the sky, scanning for something the size of a cat. He saw Clark and Pa corraling the cows into the barn. He noticed how the farm was arranged had also changed slightly. Certain fences were different, the chicken coop was in a different spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted something in one of the trees behind the barn. Flying closer, he saw a terrified looking orange-ish yellow tabby cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Goldie." Kon spoke quietly as he approached, "Come here kitty kitty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat hissed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's been that kind of a day." Kon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone chirped and Kon checked it, still keeping an eye on the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - Nothing here in Central city. What kind of unknowns?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassie - nothing odd at the Tower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tim- somethings happening downtown in Gotham. might be related.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gar- L.A. is reporting something happening uptown, looks like it could be dimensional??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime- nothing here in El Paso</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon typed out a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three people appeared on the farm. Looks like alternate versions. Also the buildings and stuff changed slightly. I reported it to the League and G.A. said they were getting a lot of similar reports. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some quick responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tim- buildings changed in downtown. No news yet on alternate people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart- what? Alternate versions of who?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gar- yeah, architecture looks like it shifted. Probably related.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. "Okay, kitty. Let's get you down from there and back to Jon, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was very thankful that he had impervious skin. Goldie did their best to tear and maim as Kon retrieved them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I know. I know. No one likes getting grabbed. Just hold on," Kon tucked the cat in and flew back to the house. Jon spotted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goldie!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon carefully handed the cat over. Jon held his pet close, hurrying back over to his parents. The cat was still growling and driving its claws into Jon's hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone rang. It was a call from the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who're the alternate people?" Bart rattled off quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure they're from the dimensional event?" Tim's voice cut through, "No other incident is reporting living things appearing. Just buildings and objects."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "There's a powerless Clark sporting a beard sitting on our porch, along with his wife Lois Kent, and their kid. So yeah, pretty sure they're from a different reality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" Bart exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Garfield chimed in, "What kind of beard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is their understanding of the situation?" Tim once again spoke over the chatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes, "They know where and when they are. And beard-Clark had the same parents and recognized Ma and Pa. And they felt the same shaking thing from the event starting. Their son heard the same high pitch noise I did. Some ultrasonic tone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Tim sounded stumped, "Most people are reporting tremors, but I'm not seeing anyone else talking about a sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone reporting dogs freaking out at the same time?" Kon asked, "That could be indicative." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll check." Tim responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously what kind of beard?" Bart asked. "Are we talking Gandalf? Hagrid? Or is it like a goatee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! Just a beard. It's not that long. Uh, like the Brawny brand man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of laughter on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else?" Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys okay over there?" Jaime asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine. But I'll keep checking in." Kon hung up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goldie is alive and fine and will continue to be fine. So I decree!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon went back into the house. Ma and Krypto were in the kitchen. Ma had her casserole dish out and was poking at it, questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm not sure." Ma clicked her tongue. "I put a squash casserole in to bake, and I just pulled out a chicken and mushroom casserole. I don't know if it's okay to eat…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "You won't kill all of us with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hush," Ma gave him a look. "You know I hate wasting food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I think you can make an exception for cross dimensional chicken, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma pouted as she pouted the dish again, "I guess we should…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground shook again, a great sudden lurch. Ma gasped, and Kon caught her before she could stumble. Krypto barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Ma looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon could hear the noise again, low but getting louder by the second. He wrapped Ma in his TTK and pulled her towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," Kon heard dishes falling and breaking behind them. A rumble was building, shaking the whole house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Krypto ran out the front door. The three other Kents were already clear of the house, standing in the yard. Lois and Bearded Clark had Jon between them. Jon was holding his cat tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beam snapped above them as the ground lurched again. Kon flew with Ma, dodging a whole side of the porch collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Pa?" Ma called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon set them both down next to the other Kents. "He was in the barn with Clark, our Clark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they turned to look, the barn creaked and groaned. It looked ready to collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark!" Kon yelled. He scanned the barn with his infrared. There were a lot of cows inside, making it hard to tell where Pa was. Clark still stood out, his Kryptonian temperature showing hotter than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two beams shot out from Clark, near blindingly bright to Kon. He blinked his infrared away. The cows ran out of the barn, through the newly cut hole in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barn collapsed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Krypto-" Kon began to say, but then Clark was next to then, Pa safely in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what happened before?" Clark asked, wincing at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More or less," Lois replied. "It feels worse than before-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another heavy lurch rippled through the ground. Kon kept Ma upright, Clark doing the same for Pa, and Jon for his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't pinpoint where this is all coming from-" Clark turned his head this way and that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon grit his teeth against the pain of the noise, still getting louder and louder. Krypto whined, his ears pressed flat. Goldie hissed and hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon remembered the previous time. That after the noise became deafening there had been a flash of light and then something hitting his TTK shield. Something hitting his shield with enough force to kill a normal human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon reached out his hand. "Everyone hold onto me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got some questioning looks, but Pa reached for him immediately. The sound was getting so loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can make a shield," Ma was saying, Kon could just barely hear her, "But you need to be in physical contact. Come on now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone grabbed onto Kon's arm. Even Clark reached over and touched his shoulder. Krypto leaned against his hip. Kon focused on his TTK. He willed it to cover all of them. Bearded Clark, Lois, and Jon squirmed as it engulfed them. But they didn't let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise was so loud now. Kon could see Jon's face screwed up in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a blinding flash, and then something slammed into his TTK from all directions. Kon kept his hold firm, didn't let any part falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the shaking stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise was gone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone blinked and looked around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like things are back to normal." Pa commented. "At least our normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farm was pristine. No damage from the quaking. The porch was intact, the barn was standing. The cows were gently mooing in the front field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our mailbox isn't there anymore." Lois pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked. The mailbox was back to what he remembered, just simple white wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we let go now?" Jon squirmed, "This feels weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a breath and, with his exhale, dropped his TTK. Everyone let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a neat trick," Bearded Clark commented, "I didn't know about that power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "It's kind of just a me thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone rang loudly, startling everyone. Kon grabbed it and opened the chat call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just feel that?" Gar asked, out of breath, "That was ridiculous, even for California!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We registered a 6.7 here in Gotham downtown," Tim rattled off, "But no damage was sustained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We felt it on the farm too," Kon relayed. "It looks like the buildings are back to normal now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the same here," Tim replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here too." Gar confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the alternate people still present?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Them and their cat. Anyone else get a blinding light and a huge slamming force?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here," Gar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing like that in Gotham."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon narrowed his eyes, "Weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours is also the only incident with people. Unless something else develops, I think we need to look more closely into them." Tim commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair." Kon sighed, "Hopefully the League will get here soon. I don't have enough PhDs to make heads or tails of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma laughed at that, squeezing Kon's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay safe!" Gar yelled as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark and Lois were exchanging looks, holding tight still to Jon's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone pinged. He had a text from Green Arrow. Flash and Adam Strange were on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, the League's inbound. Flash and Strange." Kon told them all. Clark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all decided to go inside to wait. Ma and Bearded Clark got everyone some lemonade. And they all settled in the living room. Krypto was eyeing Goldie, but being a good boy about it and not making any moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tense wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flash and Strange arrived before too long. Barry and Adam began by sweeping the surrounding area for readings before focusing on the interdimensional travelers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Barry, this is Adam. We're here to figure out what exactly happened and why. And what we can do about it." Barry charmed them all, "That is a very cute cat, kid. They came across dimensions too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's start with them then. Just gonna need a hair sample," Barry gently pet the defensive looking cat. He wiped the stray furs into an evidence baggie. "And a spit sample. I'll be super quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a blur of movement, Goldie didn't even seem to notice what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Now. Who wants to go next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry collected samples and took down statements as Strange swept the house with his instruments. After they finished, Barry sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's it looking like, Strange?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rubbed at the back of his head. "Not much, unfortunately. I got a bunch of readings earlier at a different site. But after the second quake, it all just seemed to vanish. It looks like the same thing happened here, except you three are still present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did your readings from before show?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange pulled out a tablet and began flipping through files.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks similar to other instances of inter-dimensional travel the League has come across in the past. Particles with varied electron and tachyon levels, with measurable fluctuations when in contact with particles from our own dimension. You three, and the cat, are showing similar attributes, but the activity of your particles is in a steep decline."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that bad?" Bearded Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange shook his head, "No, not necessarily. If anything, it appears that your particles are adapting to our dimension. Like if you were to throw a ball into a bin with other balls. The impact causes movement, but eventually it settles again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we can get back to our dimension?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange shared a look with Barry. "We don't know yet. We don't really know what brought you here. But I assure you, we'll figure it out. And when we know, you'll know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois nodded. She pulled her son against her, holding him close. Pa cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, don't go looking all down in the dumps just yet. We're more than happy to have you stay here with us while all of this gets sorted out. Right, Ma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma smiled, "Of course. We've got the space."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon had a feeling she was including his own large attic room in her estimation. He wasn't sure what to feel about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark and Lois exchanged another look. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive," Ma assured them, "And this way you'll be easy enough to contact by the League. They've got us on speed dial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew for sure that the Watchtower systems didn't have 'speed dial' but he wasn't going to say anything. Ma and Pa still had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rotary </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone in their kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, as long as you're offering," Lois smiled, "We'd be happy to take you up on that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shot a glance at Krypto. "Is Goldie gonna be okay here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "Krypto's super smart, here. Bring your cat over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knelt next to Krypto putting a hand on his collar. "Hey, buddy. Goldie here is a friend. Not a pest." Kon pointed to the cat in Jon's arms. "Protect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto wuffed gently and took a step forward. He sniffed at Goldie. Goldie hissed at him and took a swipe. Krypto didn't even flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good dog." Kon pet his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he impervious too?" Jon asked, amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is a superdog." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Jon held his hand out towards Krypto. Krypto licked his fingers and Jon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need anything else from us?" Bearded Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry shook his head. "We'll take these samples and run some tests. And we'll call if we need anything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon walked Barry and Strange out. He stopped them just past the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think-" Kon clenched his hands into fists. "Do you think I'm the reason they're still here? Because I used my TTK on them during the last quake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry shrugged and Strange looked contemplative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We honestly can't say. But we'll keep that in mind." Strange told him. "But if you remember anything else or if you notice anything else, don't hesitate to contact us. I have a feeling we're going to be working this mystery for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange smiled at him and then sighed. "Okay, Barry, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catch you around, kid," Barry flashed Kon a smile, before grabbing Strange and taking off in a blur of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone pinged. He had a message from Bart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude! You have to send pics! I need to know what supes with a beard looks like!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He made his way back inside the now very full house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Supper with the Supers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma and Pa were giving Lois and Bearded Clark a tour of the house. Jon was still in the living room, playing with Krypto as Goldie watched from on top of the bookcase. Goldie didn’t look too happy.</p><p>Clark was in the living room too. He was typing away on his phone, but Kon could tell he was also keeping an eye on Jon.</p><p>“Hey,” Kon shut the door behind him. “You staying the night?”</p><p>Clark finished his text and pocketed his phone. “Doesn’t seem like there’ll be much room. And I want to get back and do a patrol around Metropolis anyway. There was a small pocket of dimensional activity near the park district. Probably wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on it.”</p><p>Kon nodded, “Pretty weird, huh? Meeting another you.”</p><p>Clark shrugged, “It’s not the first time. This version of Clark Kent doesn’t even crack the top ten weirdest I’ve come across.”</p><p>“Right.” Kon thought back to the other dimensional Kon he’d met before. Yeah. This quaint little family had nothing on Prime.</p><p>“You’ve met other yous?” Jon hurried over to them, Krypto trotting along behind him. “When? Were they Superman too? Conner said something about a Kara person- are they another Super?”</p><p>Clark laughed. “I’ve been to a few different dimensions. Met some counterparts. Most of them end up becoming Superman at some point in their life. And yes, Kara is my cousin. She’s newer to having a cape, but she’s doing great as SuperGirl.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes got so big, “There’s a SUPERGIRL in this universe?! That’s so cool!”</p><p>Kon felt the general unease he always did when Clark talked about Kara. He’d been so quick to accept her as SuperGirl, had taken her under his wing for mentoring and practice. He tried not to let it sting, but it usually did.</p><p>“It is cool.” Clark chuckled. “So tell me- Jon was it? What kind of powers do you have? You’re half-Kryptonian right?”</p><p>Jon shrugged, “Kinda. Dad doesn’t have his powers anymore. And he didn’t have his powers when Mom had me. So they thought I wouldn’t get any...until I <em> did </em>.”</p><p>Clark raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh? So what are you working with?”</p><p>Jon held up his arm and flexed it, “I can be super strong! And my skin doesn’t get cut or hurt or anything anymore. And I can see through walls, but sometimes I can only see, like, thermal heat stuff. Oh! And sometimes my hearing gets really really loud. Dad says that’s super-hearing, but I haven’t really figured it out yet.”</p><p>Jon leaned in and held up a hand like he was sharing a secret. “And I can fly!”</p><p>“Wow,” Clark smiled at him, “That’s a lot of powers! I didn’t have nearly that many when I was your age.”</p><p>“My dad said the same thing!” Jon grinned. “He also said I have to be careful and only use my powers when he can supervise me doing it.”</p><p>“That sounds like a very smart way of doing things,” Clark commented. “I was pretty clumsy with my powers when I was younger. It always ended up hurting someone. It’s <em> very </em> important to be careful.”</p><p>Kon had to keep from physically rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You’re half Kryptonian too, right Conner?” Jon asked, “What powers do you have?”</p><p>Kon waved his hand in a sort-of motion, “I’m not exactly sure what percentage Kryptonian I am. But yeah, I’ve got the superstrength, flying, superspeed, thermal vision, heat vision, invulnerability, supersenses, and I’ve got a unique power. That shield I made around us earlier- that was my Tactile Telekinesis.”</p><p>Jon squirmed in place, “It felt really weird. What’s tactile telekinesis?”</p><p>Kon held up a finger. He ducked into the kitchen and came back with a handful of pecans. He laid his hand out flat and used his TTK to manipulate the pecans into the shape of a star.</p><p>“I can manipulate things with my mind, but I have to have tactile- physical- contact to do it.”</p><p>“Woah! That’s so cool!” Jon poked at the pecans. Kon moved them to form a circle. Jon laughed. “Do you think I could get Tactile Telekinesis? When I get older?”</p><p>Kon shook his head, “Probably not. It’s not really a Kryptonian thing, as far as I know.”</p><p>Clark also shook his head, “It’s not.”</p><p><em>Well</em>, that was one long-standing mystery Kon had been left wondering about for years. It was so nice of Clark to just casually confirm one of his biggest insecurities. <em>So nice.</em></p><p>Kon dropped the pecans. He forced a laugh and picked them up before Krypto could try for them.</p><p>“It takes concentration too. It’s not always the easiest thing to control.”</p><p>Jon pouted. “No fair.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Kon said before he could stop himself. </p><p>Luckily that was the moment Ma and Pa and Lois and Bearded Clark came back to the living room. Jon ran back over to his parents, looping his arms around Lois for a hug.</p><p>“Well, we’ve got the rooms sorted.” Ma announced, “And we’ve got some clothes figured out for now. We should head into town tomorrow to get you all some basics.”</p><p>Bearded Clark rubbed the back of his neck, “I really appreciate all of this.”</p><p>“Don’t go acting all shy on me, you’re family. Dimensions notwithstanding.” Ma chuckled.</p><p>They all gathered in the kitchen for a late super, Clark offering to eat the cross-dimensioned casserole to spare Ma’s feelings. The table was a tight fit with all seven of them around it and Krypto begging for scraps. But it wasn’t bad. Cozy even.</p><p>Kon went out after the meal to put the animals up for the night. When he came back from securing the barn, Pa was waiting on the porch.</p><p>“Busy day.” Pa commented, patting the seat next to him.</p><p>Kon sighed and sat down. “Yeah. That’s one word for it.”</p><p>“You holding up alright?”</p><p>Kon gave Pa a look, “Yeah. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Pa shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “No particular reason. Figured I’d check in.”</p><p>“Right.” Kon picked at his jeans. He <em> wasn’t </em> thinking about how happy Bearded Clark looked around his family. He <em> wasn’t </em> focusing on how nice Clark had been to Jon, right from the get-go. He was <em> not </em> upset about there being another half-Kryptonian in the house. A nicer, well mannered half-Kryptonian with a Mother and Father that loved him. It wasn’t even a thing. He was fine.</p><p>“Something to think about.” Pa started, “If the Kents are going to be staying for a while, which might not even be the case, but just in case they do. How would you feel about sharing the attic with Jon?”</p><p>Kon clenched his hands into fists. “Maybe? I mean, we don’t know. They could be gone tomorrow.”</p><p>Pa nodded. “That’s true. Just think about it. For me?”</p><p>Kon nodded. Pa patted his leg and then stood. He cracked his neck and shook out his arms. He headed back into the house, leaving Kon alone on the porch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week with the additional Kents went by pretty quickly. They kept themselves busy with getting some essentials set up for the new people,  clothing, toiletries, shoes and such. It was also harvest time on the Kent Farm. The gardens and fields needed almost daily tending, and the harvest needed to be preserved. It was nice to have some extra hands around.</p><p>The first weekend since the dimensional event, Kon called out of going to the Tower, citing the increased workload on the farm.</p><p>"Are you, Kon, actually trying to tell me you can't come to the Tower this weekend because you have <em> chores </em> you'd rather be doing?" Cassie had asked him.</p><p>Kon didn't want to talk about how easily Jon and Lois and Beard-Clark had settled into life on the farm. About how Ma and Pa had been doting on Jon like a true grandson. About how worried Kon <em> totally </em> wasn't being about his place in the family. Not at all. There was just a lot of corn to chuck. Shuck? One of those.</p><p>"I'm actually having a lot of fun and want to hang out with farmers more than I want to touch Bart's second hand grease on a game controller. It's just one weekend, Cassie. I'll still be available as backup if y'all need me."</p><p>"Y'all?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Whatever, farm-boy. Don't let us city slickers get your overalls in a bunch."</p><p>Kon had hung up on her. He knew that would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. But he was keeping busy enough to avoid thinking about it.</p><p>He was keeping busy enough to avoid thinking about most things.</p><p>It was nine days since the event when they got their first update from the League. They had managed to, using the samples, identify which dimension the other Kents had come from. They were beginning to look into possible ways of contacting that dimension, and maybe even transporting them back there.</p><p>Two days later, Adam came to the farm in person.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Adam began. Everyone was sitting in the living room. It wasn’t hard to tell that Adam had bad news to deliver. His posture screamed unease and guilt.</p><p>“Okay,” Adam cleared his throat. “We managed to, with the help of Booster Gold, Dr. Fate, and Flash’s tech, find out more about the dimension you all come from. Unfortunately, it’s not quite there anymore.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lois asked.</p><p>Adam sighed, “The whole dimension is still in existence. But from everything we could determine, there’s nothing left in it. Nothing alive, nothing organic. Something happened. We believe whatever the event was might have been connected to the cross-dimensional events we experienced here. The pieces of your dimension appearing here might have been the ripples of whatever destroyed your dimension.”</p><p>There was a silence then. Lois pulled Jon closer to herself. Bearded Clark rubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>“How did <em> we </em>get here then? We were the only people to come through the ripple effect, right? Why us?” </p><p>Adam pulled an uncertain face, “Well, we’re not entirely sure about that. But we have a working theory. Pa, Ma, Conner, and Krypto were not the only people and animals to be present in an epicenter of a ripple event. But they were the only people who were shielding by a psychic barrier when the ripple occurred. The theory goes, the ripple interacted or refracted from hitting Conner’s TTK, resulting in your appearances. Three people and one animal were shielded; three people and one animal came through with the ripple. And then when the second quake happened, his TTK kept you here.”</p><p>Another weighted silence followed.</p><p>“Wait-” Lois began, “Are you saying that if Conner hadn’t shielded us from the second quake...”</p><p>“...that we would’ve gone back to our dimension and died with it?” Bearded Clark finished.</p><p>Adam shrugged, “We don’t have any proof that the ripples and what destroyed your dimension are related, nor what Conner’s TTK really did, if anything. But yeah, it’s our best theory right now.”</p><p>Adam cleared his throat, “More to the point, even if we could somehow transport you back to your home dimension, there’s no way that you could survive there anymore. I’m sorry.”</p><p>It was a somber day.</p><p>Kon kept his distance. Lois and Bearded Clark and Jon were all dealing with a lot. Kon spotted Ma and Pa having quiet conversations with them. Even Krypto was doing his best, keeping by Jon’s side, laying his head in his lap whenever possible.</p><p>Kon kept his distance. He worked out on the farm, inventing extra things to do when he found a free moment. Checking all the fence posts twice over might’ve been the most inane way he came up with to avoid going back inside the house. But he didn’t want to go back inside. He didn’t want to deal with the now permanent guests. </p><p>He had different emotions pulling him in different directions. He felt relieved. Relieved that his TTK hadn’t trapped them here like he’d feared. Or rather it had, but that was a good thing. But he was also mad. He didn’t <em> want </em>them to stay. And it wasn’t because of anything they’d done.</p><p>Lois had been really nice to him during the past week and a half. She’d cracked jokes while working on the farm with him. Asked him about his life and seemed genuinely interested in hearing about Titans and hero business. She was great.</p><p>Jon was impossible to hate. He was just so energetic and fascinated with anything new. He was all smiles and adorable genuine interest. </p><p>Even Bearded Clark was nice. He picked up quickly on the fact that Kon and his Clark didn’t get along great. He hadn’t tried to rope Kon into any one-on-one conversations or anything. He was considerate and let Kon dictate how much interaction he wanted. </p><p>But still, when Kon thought about them staying long term, it made him upset. It made him uneasy. It made him angry. And then he felt so petty and selfish about feeling that way. They had all just lost their entire world. It wasn’t like they had come here on purpose, or even stayed on purpose. That was entirely on Kon it seemed.</p><p>He had no one to blame, no one to be angry <em> at.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tim called him that evening.</p><p>"What's up?" Kon answered. Tim usually didn't call him from his personal number for Titans business, but he couldn't rule it out.</p><p>Tim hummed, "Hmm, well I've been reading Strange's latest reports. How's your quantum physics? Because if you can parse it, it's really fascinating."</p><p>"I know that they're here to stay." Kon sighed. "Wait, why are you bothering with Strange's reports?"</p><p>"You were involved in an interdimensional clusterfuck. Of course I'm going to keep tabs." Tim scoffed. "Also, B wanted to know how many new Kryptonians he has to keep track of. Technically, this is casework."</p><p>"Only one new human-Kryptonian hybrid to report." Kon rolled his eyes, "He's ten and likes videogames. That enough for your bat-files?"</p><p>"I mean, it always helps to have firsthand observations." Tim said, voice casual.</p><p>"You know you're welcome to visit whenever." Kon said. </p><p>"Great, 'cause I'm an hour out." Tim said quickly. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye." He hung up.</p><p>Kon was left staring at his phone. Tim's face staring back at him from the caller ID screen.</p><p>He knew from experience that calling back wouldn't stop Tim from coming over. If anything, trying to dissuade him would just make him dig his heels in and look into the matter even further. And he was actually really glad to see Tim. They'd missed their weekly hang out at the Tower when Kon skipped.</p><p>Kon went to find Ma and warn her about another guest.</p><p>She was in the kitchen with Lois. They were peeling potatoes and laughing about something the cat did.</p><p>"Hey, Ma," Kon interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, there you are," Ma smiled at him. "Jon was askin' after you earlier. Something about finding an old tire swing?"</p><p>Kon shrugged, "I don't know anything about that. But, uh, Tim's on his way over. Wanted to give you a heads up."</p><p>"Oh good. We'll set another plate. We're making plenty." Ma set down her peeler. "Why don't you lend us a hand in here, at least until your beau arrives."</p><p>Kon rolled his eyes but went to wash his hands. He picked up Ma's peeler and sat down across from Lois.</p><p>Lois raised an eyebrow at him. "Your beau? What's the story there?"</p><p>Kon definitely did not blush. He and Tim had been dating for a while now. He didn't still blush when people asked about it.</p><p>"He's my boyfriend. He's a member of the Titans. Red Robin."</p><p>"Like the restaurant?" Lois asked.</p><p>Kon snorted a laugh. "Oh man. Can you ask that again when he gets here? He hates when people bring that up. It's actually adorable."</p><p>Lois gave him a conspiratorial look. "I could be persuaded. Tell me more about him. Does he hold a grudge?"</p><p>Kon laughed. He spent the next hour regaling Lois about Tim. Ma kept them on track with preparing dinner and had the table set just as Tim's crazy expensive motorcycle pulled up the driveway.</p><p>Jon and Pa were on their way back to the house from the barn. They spotted Tim first. Jon was thoroughly impressed.</p><p>"Your bike is so cool!" </p><p>Kon made his way out onto the porch to watch. Tim didn't seem unsettled by Jon's excited rambling about motorcycles. But they'd both known Bart for years, so they had a tolerance built up.</p><p>Tim let Jon try on his helmet and even sit on the bike. Tim kept the bike steady and the keys firmly in his hand.</p><p>"Is this a different one than you were riding last time?" Pa asked him as Jon clambered off.</p><p>"Same bike, different chassey." Tim smiled as he took his helmet back. "I added a few more upgrades to the onboard computer and wanted to update the armor plating to protect it better."</p><p>Jon's jaw was on the floor. "You built it?!"</p><p>Tim nodded, "Most of it."</p><p>"That's so cool!"</p><p>Tim doffed and stowed his riding jacket and chaps under the bike's seat along with his helmet. He followed Pa and Jon towards the house, still answering all of Jon's questions.</p><p>"Do you think I could go for a ride on it with you? I've never ridden on a motorcycle!"</p><p>Tim shrugged, "If your parents are okay with it. I don't mind. But at any rate it'd have to wait until tomorrow. Riding at night's dangerous."</p><p>Kon snorted a laugh. "Yeah, you always avoid going out at night."</p><p>Tim gave him an unimpressed look. And then vaulted over the porch railing to give him a kiss.</p><p>"Show off," Kon smiled, his arms wrapping around Tim.</p><p>"You have no room to talk," Tim kissed his cheek. "Oh, something smells wonderful."</p><p>"Like you didn't time your arrival for dinner on purpose."</p><p>"Sometimes the universe just falls into alignment," Tim smirked at him. "C'mon, I haven't eaten since….."</p><p>"Tim?"</p><p>"Let's just leave it at I'm really hungry."</p><p>"<em> Tim. </em>"</p><p>Jon giggled as he passed them. Pa held the door open for them all to file into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't not put Tim in. I love writing him with the Kents</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning: Mentions/discussions of past abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma Kent swept Tim up into a hug the moment she saw him. There was a fair amount of back and forth about his weight, or lack there of, and needing to eat more. Tim insisted he was fine and perfectly healthy thank you, not everyone could grow up to be a walking tank of a farmhand, it's called being <em> lithe </em>. </p><p>But eventually, everyone settled down at the table for dinner. Jon had called a seat next to Tim, still eager to talk about his motorcycle.</p><p>"How hard was it to build your own? Do you think I could build one? Would I need a licence if I built it myself?"</p><p>"Um, pretty hard." Tim replied between bites. "I had to spend a while learning how to do it and then longer actually figuring out how to actually do it. And yeah, anyone could build their own, but like I said it takes time. Also money for all the parts. And I'm pretty sure you'd still need a licence."</p><p>Jon looked a little disappointed. "How much money?"</p><p>Tim shrugged, "I don't know if my bike is the best benchmark for that. I've added a lot of upgrades and rare tech to it. Stuff you wouldn't need on a normal motorcycle."</p><p>"How much <em> have </em>you spent on your bike, Tim?" Kon smirked.</p><p>Tim thought about it. "I don't think I've cracked 500,000 yet. But I also fabricated a lot of parts myself, so I'm not sure how to tally that up…."</p><p>"Holy cow," Bearded Clark coughed past his drink, "What, does it fly?"</p><p>"Yes," Tim replied, "But only over short distances. It hovers much better."</p><p>Jon laughed, "That's so cool! I want a flying motorcycle!"</p><p>"Why?" Kon asked. "You can fly on your own."</p><p>Jon blinked at him. "Oh. Yeah. It'd still be cool."</p><p> </p><p>Dinner passed and Tim followed Kon out towards the barn on his evening chore run.</p><p>"So."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Sooooo," Tim gestured at the house. "So how are you doing? With three new housemates?"</p><p>Kon shrugged. "It's fine."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Tim hopped up onto the fence. He jumped from post to post as Kon walked along beside him. "Uh-huh."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Kon grumbled as he opened the barn door.</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>Kon ignored Tim as he got the cows settled for the night, locking up behind him. When he came back out of the barn, Tim was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Kon sighed. He focused his hearing to track Tim's heartbeat. It was coming from the roof of the barn. Kon floated up.</p><p>Tim waved at him, the fading evening sky turning a deep purple behind him.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Kon reiterated, "You being here and being cute isn't going to work. I know your tricks."</p><p>"Tricks?" Tim batted his eyes, "I'm just up here enjoying the view. It's not my fault you like handsome guys in high places."</p><p>"I do not-"</p><p>"Just the perfect height so it's impressive when you float in front of me." Tim grinned, "And high enough that it'll be much safer for you to carry me down. Very convenient."</p><p>Kon blushed and Tim dragged him in for a kiss. </p><p>"Can I get a ride down to the ground, handsome?"</p><p>Kon exhaled, "How are you this corny and still smooth at the same time?"</p><p>Tim laughed. It was one of his full-body actual laughs. It made Kon crack a smile just hearing it.</p><p>Kon scooped Tim up in his arms. He carried him safely to the ground, even though he knew Tim could've gotten himself down from the barn a dozen different ways. Tim had a point, he did like having an excuse to carry him.</p><p>"Thank you," Tim smiled as he got his feet under him. He slipped his arm around Kon's and leaned against his side. "Want to take a walk? I'm nowhere near ready to sleep yet."</p><p>Kon nodded and they took off towards the outer fields. They passed the garden and the chicken coop and continued on. They hopped a fence and then another. Eventually finding their way to the pond at the edge of the Kent property line.</p><p>"I always forget how fucking loud the country is." Tim said as they sat at the pond's edge. "So many bugs and frogs and birds."</p><p>"And bats." Kon pointed up. They were probably too high up for Tim to make them out, but they were there. </p><p>Tim laughed, "Well, birds of a feather and all that."</p><p>Tim leaned against Kon's side. He was staring out over the pond. Kon breathed in and then out.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Kon, I'm just sitting here."</p><p>"But you're- I can feel it! I can feel you wanting to talk about it!" Kon's shoulders were tense. "I know you're thinking about it."</p><p>"Maybe." Tim shrugged. "I'm allowed to be worried. I care about you."</p><p>"I'm not in peril or anything," Kon huffed. "I've got some new people living in the same house as me. It's not the end of the world."</p><p>"It doesn't have to be." Tim spoke softly. "Things don't have to be world-shattering to bother us, or upset us."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's a pretty shitty thing to be upset about." Kon crossed his arms. "I saved their lives and now everyone gets to live in a cozy house together. Lois is fun and smart and this Clark is cool and not a standoffish prick. And Ma and Pa get a real grandkid to coddle and spoil. And everything is fine and- and-"</p><p>Kon buried his face in his arms. "And it would be real shitty if I was mad about them being here when they've just lost everything."</p><p>Tim leaned heavily against Kon's side. He laid his head on Kon's shoulder.</p><p>"....<em> are </em> you mad?" Tim asked in a whisper. "Because you don't seem very mad <em> . </em>"</p><p>Kon whipped his head up, dislodging Tim. "Yeah? Well, what <em> do </em> I fucking seem then, detective?"</p><p>Tim looked at him calmly, eyes roaming his face. He reached a hand out and cupped Kon's cheek. His thumb wiped at a tear.</p><p>"You seem scared to me."</p><p>Kon felt his thoughts grind to a halt. Scared? That would be ridiculous. What-</p><p>"What the fuck would I be scared of?"</p><p>Tim moved his hand to Kon's hand, gripping it gently. "Of change. Of losing the place you had in the household. Of having to now navigate three new relationships. Of having to figure out where this Clark stands. Of having to share Ma and Pa's grandparenting with Jon. Who you described as being a 'real kid.' I didn't miss that."</p><p>Kon ducked his gaze, "I'm not a kid."</p><p>"No," Tim squeezed his hand. "But you're real. Just as real as anyone else. And you are a kid- you're a grandkid. Ma and Pa aren't going to forget you in the shuffle. They love you."</p><p>Kon shook his head. "It's not the same. He's literally the perfect kid. He's polite and funny and friendly. He's not some asshole teenager who acted like living with them was a punishment."</p><p>"That was years ago." Tim squeezed his hand. "You can't compare who you were back then to who Jon is now. That's not fair to Jon and it's certainly not fair to younger-you."</p><p>"Younger-me was a dick." Kon snarled.</p><p>"Younger-you was <em> abused </em>."</p><p>Kon looked at Tim. His face was red and while he wasn't crying, his eyes were wet. He was looking at Kon with a sad understanding.</p><p>"You were tortured and brainwashed and manipulated and then abandoned. Younger-you was aggressive and guarded and yeah, hard to get along with." Tim sighed, "But Ma and Pa didn't let that dissuade them. And younger-you survived long enough to get to a better place. You've got a home here with Ma and Pa. And you've got a home at the Tower with all of the Titans. You're not gonna lose any of that. Believe me, I know what it's like for home to radically change on you."</p><p>Kon exhaled. "I know you do."</p><p>"It sucks," Tim lamented. "It sucks so bad. And nothing feels like it makes sense, but everyone else seems to be getting along with it just fine. And you feel isolated and stuck wishing for things to stop changing. And then you feel bad for feeling bad."</p><p>"Yeah," Kon nodded, "All of that."</p><p>"It's not easy," Tim sighed, "To trust that things will work out. Especially when they haven't in the past."</p><p>Kon nodded. He wiped at his eyes.</p><p>"It's not like it was back then." Tim told him. "I know it <em> feels </em> like it. But this is me telling you, it's not. This isn't Cadmus. This is Ma and Pa Kent."</p><p>Kon sniffed, "I know."</p><p>"They love you."</p><p>Kon nodded, "I know."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Kon smiled and wiped at his face. "I know."</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>"...did you just<em> Han Solo </em> me?"</p><p>Kon laughed. He laughed at the affronted look on Tim's face. At the indignation that quickly gave way to matching laughter. It felt like getting kissed and punched all at the same time.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to." Kon snorted a laugh, "But oh, god, your face."</p><p>Tim giggled, "I was trying to have a serious heart-to-heart!"</p><p>"I know, I know," Kon tried to stifle his laughs. "It was really profound. 10 out of 10, I'm super in love with you. All the boyfriend brownie points."</p><p>Tim laughed again, tears leaking down his face.</p><p>"I meant it. All of it."</p><p>Kon sniffed and coughed past a laugh. He wiped the laughing tears from his face. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tim smiled at him.</p><p>Kon grabbed him and kissed him. Tim giggled into the kiss.</p><p>"So….." Tim sat back on his heels, "Are we going to go swimming or is this pond, like, algae toxic?"</p><p>"It's not toxic." Kon reassured him. "But I don't know if you'd want to go swimming in it. I bet it's cold and the bottom is all slimy."</p><p>"It sounds miles better than Gotham Bay."</p><p>Kon laughed, "That's not a high bar to clear."</p><p>"It's really not." Tim looked out over the pond. "Eh, you're probably right. And I don't have a change of clothes. If these got wet I'd have to borrow some of yours-"</p><p>Kon grabbed Tim and flew them both into the pond. Tim came up sputtering. </p><p>"You asshole!"</p><p>"Yeah, but you love me."</p><p>"Come here and I'll <em> show </em> you how much I love you!" </p><p>When Tim and Kon got back to the farmhouse it was well past midnight. And they were still dripping pond water. Lois, who had been out on the porch with a cup of tea, snorted when she saw them.</p><p>"Had a good time?" She asked, beaming.</p><p>Tim looked down at himself and then over to Kon. He sighed.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Kon kissed his cheek. </p><p>After a warm shower and some lent clothes, Tim and Kon settled down to sleep. Tim conked out fairly quickly, lightly snoring. Kon laid there a while, just listening to the house. Lois had put her tea away and gone to bed. Ma and Pa's steady heartbeats were a soothing rhythm. Krypto sounded like he was chasing something in a dream, his tail wagging.</p><p>It was a quiet night on the farm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Morning on the Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kon woke with the sun, bright and early. He knew better than to expect Tim to be up before noon. He crept downstairs, yawning. Almost everyone else was also already awake. Kryptonians and farmers, the lot of them.</p><p>Lois and Pa were chatting over their coffee. Bearded Clark was keeping an eye on a pot of oatmeal on the stove. Ma was putting something in the oven to bake.</p><p>“Morning,” Kon  mumbled as he headed for the fridge. “What’s baking?”</p><p>“Scones,” Pa nodded towards Ma, “She always breaks out the best stuff when Tim’s over.”</p><p>“Oh, hush,” Ma swatted at him with a hand towel.</p><p>Pa smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t act like you don’t know it. I reckon you’ve already got flowers picked out for their wedding.”</p><p>“Pa,” Kon groaned. </p><p>Lois laughed, “That serious already? How old are you again?”</p><p>“Five,” Kon responded without thinking. He pulled the milk out of the fridge and wandered over to the pantry for cereal. </p><p>“What- really?” Lois asked.</p><p>Kon sighed. He hadn’t broached the topic of him being a clone with any of the new Kents yet. He was a little worried it would sour how Bearded Clark saw him. And it might freak them all out. </p><p>Kon grabbed his cereal and a bowl to keep his hands busy. He kept his eyes focused on his breakfast rather than look at Lois, or her Clark.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m not really a normal Kryptonian. Or a normal human. Or a normal geno-morph, but there’s not really any normal geno-morphs.” Kon shrugged, still not looking at anyone. “I’m a clone. I was made in a genetics lab.”</p><p>“Oh.” Was all Lois said.</p><p>The coffee pot gurgled in the now uncomfortably silent kitchen. Ma crossed the space and stood next to Kon. She gave his arm a squeeze. </p><p>“I was wondering about that.” Bearded Clark spoke up. “I figured you weren’t exactly this world’s Clark’s son. You didn’t really act like parent and child when he was here before. Although... I assume it was his DNA that was used to make you?”</p><p>Kon nodded. “Yeah. It wasn’t exactly done with his permission.”</p><p>“I would hope not.” Bearded Clark scoffed.</p><p>Kon winced.</p><p>“Now, listen here-” Pa began.</p><p>“Wait- hold on, that came out wrong.” Bearded Clark hurried to say. “I didn’t mean to say that he shouldn’t have wanted you or any kid- I only meant that- <em> Well </em>. Kryptonian cloning is kind of a huge taboo. Um. The crystals at the fortress- they hold the history of Krypton. And there was a whole planet-scaring war about cloning gone wrong. I just meant, if your Clark knew about that, and knew about the history of Kryptonian cloning, he shouldn’t have ever risked trying it.”</p><p>Kon looked up at him. “Really?”</p><p>Bearded Clark shrugged, “It might be different in this universe. But that was the history of my Krypton.”</p><p>“Clark’s never mentioned anything about any Kryptonian wars to us,” Ma told him, hand still on Kon’s arm. </p><p>Lois cleared her throat. She smiled at Kon. “What’s a geno-morph?”</p><p>“They’re a breed of artificial creatures created by the lab that made me.” Kon rattled off. “A lot of them have psychic abilities. Some of the genetic material used in their creation was also used to make me. At least I <em> think </em> it was. I can’t exactly ask them anymore. The lab was destroyed shortly after I was unveiled.”</p><p>“Which was five years ago?” Lois asked.</p><p>Kon nodded. “I was force grown. And pyschically educated. It’s why I look and act like a teenager even though I’m only five chronologically.”</p><p>Lois nodded and took another drink of her coffee. She looked like she was processing.</p><p>“Do you know who your human DNA is from?” Bearded Clark asked and then immediately backpedaled. “Actually- you don’t have to answer that. That’s really personal and it was rude of me to ask.”</p><p>Kon felt a little nauseous. It was always a crap-shoot to tell people. Some people would start distrusting him and treating him like a security threat, others got all weird about it and started preaching at him about how blood doesn’t mean anything and family is what you make it. </p><p>Some had been cool. Like Bart, Cassie, and Tim. They didn’t let it affect how they viewed him. And they didn’t get all weird whenever someone would bring it up.</p><p>He wished Tim was awake for this conversation. </p><p>“Uh, it’s Lex.” Kon said. He kept his voice even, Ma kept her hand on his arm. “Lex Luthor. He was the one who funded the lab. He was the one who had me made. I was supposed to be his weapon or something.”</p><p>Lois and her Clark both looked shocked. And then they looked angry.</p><p>“He-” Lois inhaled sharply. “That <em> fucking </em>bastard.”</p><p>“Lois-” Her Clark looked surprised at her outburst.</p><p>“Don’t ‘<em> Lois’ </em> me! That’s fucked up.” Lois’ hand shook and she spilled some of her coffee. “Shit. Sorry.”</p><p>She grabbed for a towel and Pa helped her clean up the mess.</p><p>“Sorry. Sorry. I try not to swear around Jon, but really,” Lois looked over at Kon, “That’s such a- well, a violation of human rights to start.”</p><p>Kon smiled, “Believe me, I know. He’s a dick.”</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly,” Bearded Clark commented. </p><p>“Who does that to a kid?” Lois angrily muttered as she carried the soiled towels to the laundry basket in the hall. “Who does that to their own kid? Fucking egotistical shit stain of a person-”</p><p>Kon laughed. He figured he shouldn’t mention the mind-control to Lois. She looked just a hair away from going after Lex herself.</p><p>“Mom?” Jon’s voice carried in from the living room. “What’s an egotistical shit stain?”</p><p>Kon bent over laughing. Ma was looking at the ceiling, like she was saying a silent prayer. Pa had his face in his hand. Bearded Clark was trying very hard not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tim woke up just past noon. He stumbled down the stairs and shuffled like a zombie toward the coffee pot. Jon spotted him in the kitchen from outside where he was working with Kon in the chicken yard.</p><p>Well, Kon was cleaning the coop. Jon was playing with the chickens.</p><p>“Tim’s up! I’m gonna go ask him about his bike-” Jon started to rush out of the yard.</p><p>Kon zipped over to him with his superspeed. “Woah, there, kid. You’ve got to let him actually wake up first. Half-asleep Tim kinda runs on autopilot before he gets his coffee. And he knows nerve strikes that work on us. Trust me. Give him a bit.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes just got bigger. “Really? Do you think he’d teach me how to do that? I want to learn nerve strikes! Like a ninja.”</p><p>Kon sighed.</p><p>Once Tim was conscious and present, he did finally give Jon a ride on his bike. Clark and Lois watched them do a few loops up and down the drive. Jon was laughing the whole time. Tim also offered everyone else a turn. Bearded Clark, Pa, and Ma all declined. Lois took him up on it.</p><p>Lois, it turned out, drove like a stunt driver. </p><p>“Uh, are you okay with this still?” Kon asked as Lois popped a wheelie.</p><p>Tim shrugged, “If she crashes it’ll just give me feedback about the new armor plating.”</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>Lois did not crash. She returned the bike to Tim perfectly intact. She looked jazzed and windswept and had a slight manic look to her eyes. Kon understood a little bit better why Clark had fallen for her.</p><p>“Oh man, that’s such a smooth ride. It handles like a dream,” Lois told Tim, “If you ever move on to a new model and don’t need this baby anymore….”</p><p>Tim laughed, “I think each of my siblings already have competing dibs if I ever trade up. Sorry.”</p><p>“Mom, that was so cool!” Jon hugged her waist.</p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Lois ruffled her son’s hair, “You know I also used to have a helicopter pilot's license. You don’t have one of those, do you?”</p><p>Tim shook his head, “Not that I’m allowed to bring to Kansas.”</p><p>Lois laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Tim busied himself with helping Kon with whatever he was doing around. He was mostly useless for the majority of the farm chores. But Kon knew to expect that.</p><p>“You’re freaking her out, Tim. Just relax.”</p><p>“<em> Just relax </em> he says,” Tim scoffed, “ <em> I’m </em> freaking out the 2,000 lb wall of muscle and sharp hooves.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Look, you don’t have to do this. You could go help Lois with the garden.”</p><p>“No, I can do this. I can milk a cow. It’s fine.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Kon crossed his arms and leaned against the milking stand. “Well then get on with it, city boy. We’ve got ten more to do after this.”</p><p>Tim really did try. He was saved from more farm animal interactions by Pa mentioning the trouble he was having with the old tractor. Tim was very quick to volunteer his engineering skills. By the time everyone was heading back to the house for dinner, Tim was covered in grease and dirt. In Kon’s borrowed plaid and jeans he almost looked like a proper country boy.</p><p>“Did you fix the problem?” Kon asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. There was a loose wire. I just figured,” Tim shrugged, “While I had it opened up, might as well do a full tune up.”</p><p>“Remind me again why you’re not allowed to touch the Bat-mobile?” Kon smirked.</p><p>“Oh, shut up. It was <em> one </em> time. <em> One </em>time I had it completely disassembled when Bruce needed to use it. It’s not like he didn’t have a dozen other Bat-vehicles.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Tim kissed him, smearing grease on his face in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content Warning: Panic Attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim headed back to Gotham after dinner. But not before he got Kon to promise to be at the Tower the next weekend. Jon seemed really upset about it, pouting and being quiet for the rest of the evening. Kon wasn’t sure he was upset that Tim was gone, or that his bike was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was up late doing the dishes. He had his phone playing music quietly on the counter next to him. Only the light in the kitchen was on. He usually needed less sleep than Ma or Pa, which resulted in him doing quiet things around the house after they went to bed. Krypto was laying down right behind him, tail softly thumping on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon heard someone moving around. They left the guest room and made their way down the hall. Their breathing sounded shaky. He heard them hesitate at the threshold of the kitchen. Kon didn’t react, just kept washing the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up late,” Beard Clark commented as he stepped into the kitchen proper. He made his way to the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged his shoulders, “I’m usually up late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark took the milk and the half-full pie tin out of the fridge. He made his way to the table and sat down heavily. Krypto got up and followed him. He sat next to Clark, his big eyes staring at the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krypto,” Kon chided him, “Stop begging. I just refilled your dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto ignored him. He laid his head on the table next to Clark’s elbow, not making a lunge for anything, but being very obvious. Clark laughed and patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think pie would agree with you, bud,” Clark told him. “Go on now. You’ve gotten plenty of treats lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto wuffed and took his head off the table. He stuck his nose up and floated out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a drama queen,” Kon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark huffed a quiet laugh, “He’s a very good dog. You trained him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave a sort of gesture. “He knew basic commands from Clark. But yeah, he’s a lot better now. He used to just fly through walls when he wanted to go outside. It was a disaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into a silence. Kon worked his way through the last of the dishes and Clark ate from the tin. Owls hooted outside. Something scuttled its way around the chicken coop but gave up after a bit. Kon dried and put the dishes away. Clark polished off the pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done with that?” Kon asked, pointing at the tin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. But I can clean it, you don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Kon scooped the tin up and set it to soak in the sink. “I used to hate doing the dishes. But now it’s kind of meditative. I mean, I could’ve just used superspeed and been done with these an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ll leave you to it then.” Clark got up and pushed in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go-” Kon caught himself, “You’re not bothering me or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled at him. It was such a gentle expression, it caught Kon off guard. He turned back to the sink to avoid doing anything embarrassing, like blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know,” Clark yawned, “But I should try to get back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He definitely wasn’t disappointed. That would be silly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark put his hand on Kon’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Goodnight, Conner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Clark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon listened to Clark shuffling back down the hallway. It wasn’t too long until he heard him snoring gently. Kon scrubbed the pie tin clean and set it on the rack to dry. He turned off the light and went up to his room. He laid in bed for a while, just listening to everyone else sleeping. He didn’t know why he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon woke the next morning in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his ears and his lungs felt like they were burning. He’d dreamt of Cadmus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon threw his covers off and stumbled out of bed. He caught himself on the wall before he faceplanted. He looked up and caught sight of himself in his mirror. It made him nauseous. It was too much like his reflection from inside of a pod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pushed himself away from the wall. The plaster cracked and a handprint was left indented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Kon swore. He tucked his hands in against his chest, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual that a dream of Cadmus left him shaken. But he felt worse than normal. His head was spinning, the room was spinning. He felt like he was going to hurl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.” Kon rocked in place as he tried to control his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was knocking on his door. Or scratching at it. He heard Krypto whining. And then someone knocked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Conner?” It was Jon, “Krypto’s really trying to get in. Should I open the door for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-!” Kon didn’t want anyone to see him, panicking and a mess. He especially didn’t want Jon to see him. “Just leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...okay. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt washed over him like a bucket of ice water. He’s yelled at Jon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew the kid was only trying to help. God, he was such a dick. His stomach roiled and Kon dashed for the trash can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell was awful. He couldn’t block it out. It made him feel even sicker. His room felt so small, the mirror looming towards him. Kon had to get out, get somewhere bigger, more open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled at his door and stumbled down the stairs. He cut a path to the backdoor, desperately hoping no one would see him. Krypto came around the corner, rushing towards him. He knocked into Kon’s legs and they buckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much. Krypto was pushing against him, trying to lick at his face. His superstrong legs shoved at Kon and it felt like someone trying to restrain him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off! GET OFF ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shoved Krypto away and scrambled to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon turned and ran. He shouldered his way out the back door, it swung off its hinges. He just kept running. His lungs were burning. He vaulted a few fences, but then got his foot caught on one. The barbed wire didn’t scratch his skin, but his momentum was spoiled and he fell flat on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid there, panting and gasping. He tried to blink past the tears in his eyes. The sky above him was just starting to turn blue. The tall grass around him framed it, swaying gently in the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was Clark that had seen him freak out. Of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...fuck.” Kon covered his face with his arm. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>f-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid there and cried.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon wanted to call Tim. Or Cassie. Or Bart. Or really anyone. But he didn’t have his phone on him. He was just laying in a random field in his pajamas. He was fairly sure he was still on the Kent farm, but the morning was a blur as far as specifics went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was calming down, finally. He still felt nauseous, but it was probably due to not eating breakfast on top of puking up dinner from the night before. His breathing was getting more and more even. His heart rate was settling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was now in the sky above him. He’d hazard a guess that he’d been outside for at least two hours. His sense of time was a bit skewed from the panic still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had a panic attack. He was trying not to feel bad about that. He knew they could happen to anyone. Hell, he’d had a few in the past. But most of those were years ago now. He’d been doing pretty good in that department.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d also been doing pretty good in the not-having-nightmares department. But that was shot now. Kon rubbed at his face. It had been a really bad one. Locked in a pod, couldn’t move at all, choking on wires and tubes. Nothing to focus on besides the pain and the panic and the very, very small space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> small spaces. But he could usually keep his cool about it. Knowing he could bust out if he needed to helped. And sitting under the open sky. It was hard for him to feel panicked when he just sat and stared at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mostly just felt tired. The burst of adrenaline from his panic was long gone, leaving his limbs heavy and a little numb. He knew getting food would help. He knew staying hydrated would help. He knew he would feel better if he got up and took care of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon breathed in deeply and continued to watch the clouds pass overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit later he heard someone approaching. Kon considered running again, but quickly dismissed it. He was so tired. He listened closer. It sounded like Pa, with his slight limp, working his way in Kon’s general direction. He didn’t say anything. Pa eventually came to the fence and turned, getting closer and closer to where Kon was laying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit of a rough morning.” Pa said, leaning on the fence post next to Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You injured at all?” Pa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, “...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa nodded, “Good. That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. The wind whipped across the field, rustling the grass around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me what happened? Or just what started it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a new round of tears gathering in his eyes. “...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa gave him a look. His face was pinched, concerned. “You don’t have to go into specifics. But I gotta know, son. Did someone do something to you? Did one of them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No.” Kon sat up, his head feeling light from the sudden movement. “It wasn’t anyone. It was- it was a nightmare. I had a panic attack. None of them did anything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa stared at him, at his face. His jaw was clenched. “You sure about that? They didn't say anything or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, “It was a nightmare, Pa. They’ve been nothing but nice to me. This isn’t them, this is me. This is me and my fucked up brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa’s posture relaxed a little. His expression shifted from searching to sad. “I’d like to hop this fence to get to ya, but I'm really not that young anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. He floated himself up and over the fence. He touched down next to Pa, his bare feet sinking a little into the dirt. Pa pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon held on, his face buried in Pa's shoulder. " 'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush," Pa squeezed him tighter. "You've got nothin' to apologize for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sniffed as his tears ran down his face. "I think I broke the back door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just a thing. We can fix it." Pa pulled back enough to look at Kon. He cupped Kon's face with his hand, "You're who I'm worried about. I hate to see you hurting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why it was so bad," Kon shook his head. "I don't know why it was so much worse this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa searched his face, frowning. "I don't know exactly why, I'm not a head doctor or anything. But I'm guessin' you've been stressing out about our house guests. You've been keepin' yourself busy lately. Keepin' to yourself and out of the house. Don't make that face, I noticed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled weakly and rubbed at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I noticed and Ma noticed." Pa told him. "We wanted to give you your space. Figured you felt crowded enough. But I guess we should've reached out instead. I'm sorry about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. "It's not- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel crowded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, we could've done better," Pa pulled Kon back in for another tight hug. "I could've done better. And I'm gonna do better. Okay? You're not alone here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded into his shoulder, words stuck in his throat. Pa held him. Kon wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pa walked Kon back to the house. He kept a hand on his shoulder or his arm or holding Kon's hand. They made it to the house without running across anyone else. Pa steered them into the kitchen and sat Kon at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got him a glass of water and started heating a pot on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not feeling too hungry to be honest." Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured you might not be. But it's almost noon and I'm guessing you didn't fill up on grass out in the field." Pa opened the kitchen windows. "So I'll warm you up some broth and you can eat what you'll eat. Sound fair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want anything from your room? Ma said it's still airing out, but I could grab you your phone or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon winced at the memory of earlier. He really didn't want to have to go back into his room yet. Just being in the kitchen made him a little uneasy. But having the windows open helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah, my phone. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa nodded and pat his shoulder. "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um-" Kon swallowed hard, "Uh, the uh, my mirror. Could you, or Ma, take it out of the room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Pa found the request weird, he didn’t show it. He just nodded. "Sure thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa came back with his phone. Kon sent a quick text to Tim and then another one to the Titans group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rough morning. My brain sucks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The group chat replied pretty fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - Dude, for real. Brains are the worst.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raven - I hope the rest of your day goes better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassie - do you need anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gar - I recommend cat naps.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Always helps me feel better. Hang in there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kon - I'm good, Cass</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kon - eating food. Drinking water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - fuck yeah! Self care!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - but let me know if you want company. I'll zip over. Maybe finally see what that beard looks like. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassie - stop bugging him about the beard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassie - besides, Tim snapped a pic of it. Go bug him for the goods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - what??? When? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - @Tim you holding out on me? Bro!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - TIMMMMMM!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gar - he's probably still asleep. You know bats</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bart - i kno he needs to get on the mf chat!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon watched as the chat derailed from there. It was comforting, watching his friends argue over dumb shit. Pa handed him a mug of broth and sat down next to him with his own mug. Kon took slow sips and managed to keep it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere outside he could hear the sounds of Jon laughing and other people talking. But he didn’t focus in on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I scare everyone?" Kon asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa reached over and placed his hand on Kon's arm. "We heard you shout. Saw the back door. I think people were more worried than scared. I wasn't scared; not of you. A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon ran his hand through his hair, pulling at it. He slumped and let his head fall onto the table. He let out a muffled groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The porch creaked as someone approached the front door. They came in and headed right for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good, you found him." Ma sighed like a weight had been lifted from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set down her basket and took off her sunhat. Ma made her way over to the table. Kon peaked up at her. She had a little bit of mud or dirt on her cheek. She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you be alright with a hug, Dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. Ma pulled him into an embrace. It was a little awkward, him sitting and her standing. But warm, and nice. Comforting. She rocked a little, arms still around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten anything?" Ma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pointed towards the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Small steps," Pa commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma squeezed Kon and then let him go. She pulled out the chair on his other side and sat. She put her hand on his arm, mirroring Pa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon tensed. His stomach wasn't as upset. His body still felt wrung out from the panic and adrenalin. He felt nervous being back inside. The ceiling felt shorter than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tired. Pretty uh, pretty shaky still. Mentally. I had a bad nightmare." He told her. "Cadmus, the pod. Things feel too small."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things?" Ma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She rubbed his arm, "Would you rather be out on the porch? Or in the yard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. They moved to the porch. Ma sat with him on the swing seat. Kon fidgeted for a bit before Ma put a pillow in her lap and insisted he lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting tired just looking at you." She pat the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laid his head on the pillow. He was tense and it felt awkward with his knees pulled up to fit on the swing. But then Ma started playing with his hair and he practically melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting so long," Ma commented quietly. She rocked the swing gently with her feet. "Are you planning to grow it out more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave a noncommittal noise. The soft rocking of the swing combined with the absence of walls around him helped the knot in his chest loosen. Helped the tension in his shoulders ease. The breeze rustled the leaves and the grass out in the yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa was sitting on the rocking chair. Close, still present. Rocking in time with the swing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*grabs a megaphone* Kon has grandparents and they love him! Kon has grandparents and they love him! Kon has grandparents and they-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ups and Downs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ma and Pa decided to have lunch out in the garden. Kon managed to zip up to his room quick enough to change out of his pajamas. But he didn’t stay any longer than he had to. After double checking with Kon, Ma called everyone else to join them for the meal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto came bounding over ahead of the Kents, but he stopped short of Kon. His posture was tense, skittish. Not afraid, but wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bud,” Kon knelt and held out his hand. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. I wasn’t thinking very straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto came forward enough to sniff at Kon’s hand. He nuzzled against Kon’s hand with his head, very gently. Kon scratched at his ear. Krypto took that as some sort of sign, rushing up into Kon’s space and proceeding to lick his face. Kon scoffed and pet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. I’m okay. Thanks for worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto stuck to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Pa cleaned the garden table off. Ma brought out bowls and went about picking lunch from the garden around them. Lots of tomatoes and beans and peas and a few melons. Lois brought out some biscuits and leftover chicken. They all sat around, but not so much around the table. Jon kept running back and forth between the cherry tomatoes and the snap peas, picking  a few from one and then the other. Lois was complimenting Ma on her heirloom tomatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark was having trouble splitting one of the melons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kon held out his hand. Clark sighed and handed it over. Kon dug his thumbnail in and split the fruit with a twitch of his finger. He handed it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark laughed, “I miss that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised his eyebrows, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Clark offered him half of the melon. Kon took it. “I mean sometimes, a decade after the fact, I'll still try to float up to reach something. Or I’ll grab something out of the oven without mitts. Or I’ll try to catch something and just totally miss ‘cause I wasn't moving at superspeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged, “It was a big adjustment. I don’t regret it. Managed to save the world one last time. I still had Lois and our friends. And then we had Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked out across the garden at everyone. His shoulders seemed to slump just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it wasn’t enough though,” Clark said, voice very quiet, “Not in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his hands, crushing the melon slightly. He’d never heard his Clark sound like that. Sad and resigned. Guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- um,” Kon struggled to find the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark startled, “Oh, no. Sorry. I didn’t mean to dump that on you. Forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. “No, I mean, I was just going to say….it was enough for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded towards Lois and Jon. They were taking turns tossing cherry tomatoes and trying to catch them in their mouths. Jon missed spectacularly and Lois’ laugh carried across the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark’s eyes got misty. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Clark gave him a smile, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, no problem.” Kon took a few bites of his melon half. He watched Clark do the same. They sat there for a bit without saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Kon started. His stomach felt uneasy again, but he pushed past it. “I’m not trying to sound patronizing or anything but, uh. It’s okay to be sad. And, like, grieve. You don’t have to, um, hide it or anything. Or force a smile. Not for me anyway. I wouldn’t think less of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked at him. Really just looked at him. Kon wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, and he tried not to flush under the attention. Eventually Clark sighed again, his posture softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you're only five?” Clark asked him, a very faint smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I’ve been told that I’m very mature for my age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark laughed at that. He knocked Kon’s arm with his elbow. “I believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled. He felt like crying again, but thankfully his tear ducts didn’t get carried away. Jon came over and strong-armed them into joining the cherry tomato challenge. Clark was actually very good at it. Kon used his superspeed to make last second adjustments, but Jon called that cheating and disqualified him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very good lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon spent the rest of the day avoiding going indoors. He did a few of his chores, but not the ones that would take him into the barn or the house. He caught himself spacing out and getting lost just looking at the sky a few times before he just gave in. He parked himself on top of the barn’s roof. He laid there for hours, just watching the clouds go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice Jon until the kid was leaning over him, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu-!” Kon startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon jumped back. “Sorry! Sorry! I was calling you but you didn’t respond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sat up. He took a few measured, deep breaths. He put his hand over his chest, willing his heart rate to come back down. Jon stood off a ways, looking worried and skittish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, “You surprise me. I was kind of zoning out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Uh, Ma wanted me to come find you and tell you that dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay,” Kon rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ll be down in a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jon said and turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon narrowed his eyes. Wait a second-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second- what are you doing up here? How did you</span>
  <em>
    <span> get </span>
  </em>
  <span>up here?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon spun around. He crossed his arms. “I flew up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Kon raised one eyebrow, “I thought you weren’t supposed to use your powers without supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pouted, “It was only a tiny bit of flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rubbed a hand over his face again. He couldn’t with this kid. His eyes were huge. Like puppy dog/teddy bear huge. Kon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to tell on me, are you?” Jon asked. His expression changed to worried. Somehow it made his eyes look even bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon groaned into his hands. “No. No, I’m not. But you’re on your own if you get caught. I’m not going to cover for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked him over for a bit before nodding. “I guess that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Kon held out his hand, “I’m getting us both down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes but took Kon’s hand. He floated them both down to the ground. Jon didn’t let go of his hand, instead using his grip to drag Kon back towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! It’s mac’n’cheese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed at the serious tone. He didn’t pick up his pace though. Jon pulled a bit harder and seemed taken aback by how Kon didn’t budge. He looked at him, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just walking. I don’t need an escort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon huffed, “I didn’t mean that. It’s not fair that you get to use your powers and I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I’m not the one making the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jon said again, “Your parents are so much cooler than mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Kon felt himself tense up. “Ma and Pa aren’t my parents. They’re my grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stared at him. “What? Then why do you live with them? Why don’t you live with your mom and dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell Jon. Or what his parents would want him to tell him. “Okay, so first off, kids live with their grandparents. That’s not weird, lots of people have families like that. Second, I don’t have a mom. And I don’t really have a dad either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked even more confused. “But then how are you here? You can’t exist without a mom. I know where babies come from and you need a mom to have a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon put his head in his hand. “Listen, we’re not going to get into all of that. Just-” Kon exhaled, “Sometimes the people that make you aren’t your parents. Sometimes they’re just the people that made you. Um, like Clark. His parents adopted him. He wasn’t raised by the people that made him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jon responded flippantly. He seemed to realize what he said the next second, gasping and looking guilty. “Oh no- I’m sorry. I didn’t know your parents were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kon snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because sometimes parents aren’t good people!” Kon pulled his hand out of Jon’s grip. “And sometimes their kids don’t want to talk about it. Listen- just tell Ma I wasn’t hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took off, flying into the air. He didn’t stop until he was a mile up. The cold air whipped at him, his breath came out in a visible cloud. Kon felt water vapor condensing on his eyelashes. He wiped at it, but his eyes just kept watering up. Kon rubbed at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t gone at all like he’d wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know,” Kon berated himself, “He’s just a fucking kid. You didn’t need to yell at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked. He looked around- there wasn’t anyone- he looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was about a hundred feet below him, wobbling in the air. The wind was buffeting him around. His arms were held out, like they were going to somehow stabilize him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Jon yelled, dropping a few feet before he caught himself. “Please don’t run away again! I didn’t mean to make you mad- I didn’t mean to make you mad this morning either! I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon flew down to him and grabbed his arm. Jon steadied out. His face was red and he was breathing shallowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m s-sorry. I don’t want you to run away again. Please. Everyone was so upset this morning an-and I didn’t mean to make you mad. I don’t want you to leave- please don’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stop. Just stop. You’re going to hyperventilate. The air’s thinner up here. Just- in and out. With me.” Kon breathed deeply, exaggerating the movement so Jon could follow him. Kon kept it up as he started to guide them back towards the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep breathing. I’m going to talk,” Kon told him. “I wasn’t mad at you this morning. I had a bad dream and then I panicked. It had nothing to do with you and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that tonight either. I- I don’t like talking about my parents. But you didn’t know that, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded again. He was starting to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was really, really stupid of you to follow me.” Kon said as he pulled the kid in closer. He wrapped his arms around him and used a bit of TTK to ward against the wind. “Flying is dangerous. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous at high altitudes. The air gets thinner, the clouds block visibility, it gets really cold. Your skin might be harder to break, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded against his chest. He tucked himself in against Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. “Yeah, well, me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lois came out the front door just as Kon and Jon touched back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked, hurrying towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh-” Kon’s brain wasn’t coming up with anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I flew really high and Kon had to help me get down.” Jon told her. He went to her and hugged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lois hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois stooped and picked Jon up. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Well, let’s get you inside and get some warm food in you.” She smiled at Kon, “Thanks for getting him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, no problem.” Kon felt really guilty. Technically Jon hadn’t lied to her, but it still made him uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?” Lois asked from the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon eyed the house. The kitchen had nice big windows and they were still open. But the more he thought about going inside, the worse his stomach felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, later. I’m going to, uh….” Kon still couldn’t think of anything to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Lois told him and then ducked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon awkwardly shuffled his feet. He purposefully didn’t listen to whatever was going on in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma came out and walked over to him. She held out her arms to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not very hungry,” Kon said, not looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma touched his arm gently, “You haven’t eaten much today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “Still. Even if I ate, I don’t know if I would keep it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still feeling uncomfortable going inside?” Ma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged again, “There’s not much to talk about. It’s the same old stuff. Remembering the pod, the labs. It’s just bad memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma pulled him into a hug. “I wouldn’t mind hearing about it, even if it’s things I already know. But I don’t want to pressure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. “I really don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ma squeezed him and then stepped back. “Well, if you don’t want to come inside tonight, we’ll have to set you up to sleep somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay,” Kon tried to deflect, “I was just going to go chill on the barn roof, maybe clear my head a little with some flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma narrowed her eyes, “You have to get</span>
  <em>
    <span> some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma inhaled and straightened her posture, “I’ll get you a pillow and some blankets and you can try to get some rest on the porch swing. I’m not saying you have to sleep, but I would like you to try, at some point tonight. Does that sound reasonable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, “Yeah, it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ma smiled at him. “If you’re going to go for a few rounds, maybe take Krypto with you? He’s beggin’ something fierce inside and I don’t think the newer Kents are too great at telling him no, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long sleepless night. Krypto insisted on lying on top of him. Kon was on the swing seat, staring up at the porch roof, when his phone went off again. Krypto wuffed, but Kon just pet him and checked the caller ID. It was Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tim replied. He sounded a bit out of breath. “Shit- what time is it? Oh, fuck, did I wake you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I was awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake? At ….3:47 am?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Kon scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but <em>I’m</em> nocturnal.” Tim excused, “I finally saw your message, sorry about that. It’s been super busy around here. I wanted to check in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence over the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, not like, great, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me. I want to know. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, “I had a nightmare, and then a panic attack. It was….not fun. But it’s whatever. It was just old memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re awake. At 3 in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really eager for a repeat.” Kon grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tim said easily, “Would you like some company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just got in from patrol, right? You should get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot, meet kettle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes, “Fair. Okay, sure. At least until my phone battery dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim kept up a stream of talking, mostly about patrol and the crazy antics of the latest Gotham criminals. He complained about his brothers and how they always seem to want to tag along, even when it was something boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you put up with the four? Six? however many siblings it is you have now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sighed, “It’s chaos. I can’t wait until I turn 18 and can finally have things like a credit card in my own name again. I will be getting my own apartment and there will be bat-proof security installed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does bat-proof security even exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m inventing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim groaned, “Ugh, but for real, it’s actually mostly nice. It’s- as annoying as it can be- I’m never really alone. And there’s usually someone else to blame if shit goes sideways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The perfect cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re siblings, it’s either ride-or-die or ‘no, officer, I’ve never seen this man before in my life’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His battery lasted well past dawn. When Tim’s words were beginning to be outnumbered by yawns, Kon finally ended the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Tim yawned, “Don’t let your brain be too mean to you. I’ll kick its ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Kon laughed, “Good night, Tim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tim corrected as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of people waking up inside the house were getting louder. Someone was already in the kitchen putting on some coffee. Krypto twitched and lifted his head. He licked Kon’s face and jumped off, heading towards the front door. He whined and pawed at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone opened it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long night?” Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sat up, and rubbed at his face. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark took a moment, still standing at the door. He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked up at him. Clark gave him a slight smile and a wave before heading back into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s chest hurt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snapshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark- this world’s original Clark- came by two days later. He brought all of the paperwork the Justice League had put together for the new Kent’s new identities. There was a lot to go through, so the adults spent a few hours inside going over the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Jon were out playing fetch with Krypto. They’d gotten permission for Jon to use some of his super strength, as long as Kon kept an eye on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! It went so far that time!” Jon yelled, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, “At least a thousand feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the farthest you’ve ever thrown a stick for Krypto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sticks kind of break up if you throw them too hard. But I did once throw one of his tennis balls into low orbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you can’t do that. Not that you’re not strong enough-” Kon hastily said as Jon’s face fell. “It’s just dangerous. I got yelled at when I did it. Something about possibly hitting a weather balloon or an aircraft….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed, “That would be bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Krypto!” Jon said as the dog brought him back the stick. “Fetch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon hurled the stick out again. It quickly disappeared, Krypto right after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the coolest dog.” Jon smiled. “Oh! Have you two ever raced? Who’s faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krypto. By a huge margin.” Kon told him, “He’s fully Kryptonian. He’s not really the same animal that earth dogs are, it’s just the closest analog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Clark looks like a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you call him Clark? Isn’t he like your uncle or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not.” Kon took a deep breath. “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated like I wouldn’t understand it or it’s complicated like you don’t want to talk about it?” Jon asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked up at the sky, “It’s complicated like I might get upset if we talk about it. So yeah, I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto came back, stick in his mouth. Jon reached for it, but Krypto didn’t let go. He tugged on it and Jon was pulled a few feet off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Jon let go and dropped flat on his face. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually hurt?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pushed himself up and wiped the dirt off his face, “...no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he wanted you to play tug-o-war with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon reached for Krypto. He dodged and flew a bit farther away, tail wagging. He barked around the stick in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he want us to chase him?” Jon asked, brushing dirt off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked back towards the farm house. “Do you think it’d be okay if I flew a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon thought about it. As far as he’d seen, Jon was pretty much fully indestructible. His skin was probably already tougher than Kon’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go higher than the barn roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jon’s whole face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And don’t go past the fence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rose a few feet up, his arms held out to balance. Krypto barked at him and Jon took off. He wasn’t anywhere near as good as Krypto when it came to flying. Jon couldn’t bank well or turn tight corners. He also sometimes ended upside down for a bit before he could flip himself the right way up. But he looked like he was having a blast. It probably helped that Krypto kept stopping and waiting for him to almost catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon went in for a flying tackle, but Krypto twisted away at the last second. Jon smacked into the ground and rolled for a good few feet before stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Kon called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sat up, he had a huge grass stain running from his face down his shirt. He gave a thumbs up, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto landed next to Jon. He dropped the stick in his lap and proceeded to lick his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-! Krypto! Stop! That’s so gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and went to pull the enthusiastic dog off him. Krypto turned to him instead, but Kon was used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all look like you’re having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon turned to see Clark, original Clark. He was leaning against the fence, his glasses sitting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krypto’s so cool!” Jon smiled as he stood back up, “At least when he’s not trying to cover you in drool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark laughed, “He does get a bit eager sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone done with all the paperwork now?” Jon asked, heading over towards Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just a few more signatures needed and then we need to take a few photos for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What cover did they go with?” Kon asked, following along behind Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousins.” Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Original,” Kon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed, “It was easier to explain than long-lost twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if my dad is your cousin now, what does that make us?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Clark scratched his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re first cousins once removed,” Kon told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that make us?” Jon asked, turning back to Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second cousins. Because Ma and Pa are now your grand-aunt and grand-uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Jon thought for a moment, “My mom and dad are your aunt and uncle now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kon shook his head. “Your dad would be my first cousin once removed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Jon looked confused, “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “It’s all a weird chart. It doesn’t mean much. You can just call me your cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a family relations chart memorized?” Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I didn’t choose to memorize it. It’s just there.” Kon gestured to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right." Clark said. His posture was all stiff now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon noticed, looking between Clark and Kon suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said something about photos?" Kon quickly changed the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Clark nodded, "We need to take a few of you, Jon, and of you with your parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might want to clean up first," Kon pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon touched his face, his hand coming away slightly green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick shower, the new Kents had a small photoshoot. They took a bunch of extras, even changed outfits. They had a whole lifetime of paperwork to fudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa were going over the photos with them later, trying to pick out a few to put up around the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original-Clark found Kon in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked up at him, and then back down at the potatoes. "Hey. You staying for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to." Clark walked further into the room, "What's on the menu tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Au gratin potatoes and steamed veggies." Kon said. "And I think Ma has a cobbler that's keeping in the oven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great." Clark said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. The wind whipped the curtains framing the wide open windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanksgiving is coming up soon." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh….yeah. Next month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark cleared his throat, "I was hoping to bring Kara over this year. Introduce her to Ma and Pa. But things are going to be a bit crowded now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He'd met Kara a few times as Supergirl, but it had always been in passing, while they were both busy dealing with a disaster or a villain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to be here?" Clark asked, "Or are you heading to Gotham?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon imagined spending the holiday with Tim's family. "If I was looking to avoid a crowd, the manor is not where I'd go. I don't know. I hadn't thought about it yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it is still a ways off." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. Clark spent a few more seconds in the kitchen, awkwardly watching Kon peeling the potatoes. And then he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon breathed in, held it, and breathed out. His chest felt tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner!" Jon came rushing into the kitchen. "Conner, Conner, Conner! Pause the potatoes! Ma wants everyone together for a family photo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at Jon, practically bouncing in place. "Uh, where does she want to take it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out on the porch! C'mon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois was setting up the camera and directed people to squeeze in or come forward a bit. Kon ended up next to Pa and bearded Clark. Krypto was sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera went off, and Kon's chest felt tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon found him later, setting up his phone charger out on the porch next to the swing seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you've been sleeping outside on the porch? Did something happen to your bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked over at the kid. He was in a pair of pajamas, dark blue with little stars scattered across the fabric. Jon yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's uh, it helps me relax. I'll probably go back to using my bed tomorrow. Or the next night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your bed not comfy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Kon sat down on the swing. He took a deep breath and then patted the space next to him. Jon came over and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, everybody's got something that scares them or makes them uncomfortable. Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of my things is that I don't like small or confined places. And after that bad dream I had a few days ago, my um, my tolerance got smaller. Usually being inside the house or my room- usually I don't think of those places as too small. But that dream hit me pretty hard, so now it feels like a lot of rooms are too small."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it won't tomorrow?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," Kon told him honestly. "It takes me time to get my tolerance back to normal. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked at him, his feet dangling off the swing. Jon looked over at the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were in the kitchen earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "The kitchen feels a little different. The big open windows help. I couldn't go in there yesterday. So going in there today was a good sign. I'm getting back to my normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded. He looked back at Kon, but then quickly down to his lap. Jon's hands fiddled with his shirt hem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like spiders 'cause one bit me really bad when I was little. Even now that they can't bite me anymore, I still don't like them." Jon told him in a quiet voice. "Why do small places make you scared?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon thought for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I fight villains, when I'm out being Superboy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded, looking back up at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there was a villain that trapped me in a very small place. I was there for a while and it was pretty terrifying. So now when I'm in a small space, it reminds me of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon scooted closer. He leaned in against Kon's side. Kon put his arm around Jon's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you beat that villain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "No. They...ran away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked up at him, "Are you scared that they'll trap you again? And put you back in the small space?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rocked the swing, thinking over his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not scared of them. I'm a lot stronger now and I have a lot of superhero friends. That villain can't trap me like they did before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laid his head back against Kon's arm. "But you still get scared when you remember the small space?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Kon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon put an arm across Kon's chest and hugged him. Kon was surprised, but then hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Kon told him, "This is just a thing I deal with. I'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sat with him until his mom called him in to go to sleep. Jon quickly gave him another hug before hurrying back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Conner!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Jon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon got to sleep pretty easily. His chest felt lighter than it had in days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Putting Out Fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning: Panic and burns</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon went back to weekends at Titans Tower. It helped, getting away from the farm for a few days. He’d missed hanging with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I get to meet the alternate reality peeps?” Bart asked him, first thing in the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes, “They’re settling in. I’m sure they don’t want people by to gawk at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but like, maybe I could help with that? I mean, hello, I’m from a world that technically doesn’t exist anymore. We could bond. I could show the new kid some superspeed tricks. No gawking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I’ll ask them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart pumped his fist in the air and whooped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to get someone younger than you to join the team so you’re not the baby anymore,” Garfield teased Bart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not the youngest! Robin is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that kid’s, like, soul is ancient. You’re still the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ‘cause you’re getting old doesn’t mean I’m a baby,” Bart plucked a hair from the side of Garfield’s head, “When you go gray do you think your whole body will turn gray too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going gray!” Garfield protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon had missed the energy. He’d missed the banter and bickering and general ruckus. The farm was great, but it got very boring. Even when there were three new people to get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titans ended up being called in to help with an earthquake, five robberies, and a forest fire over the course of the weekend. It really wasn’t ever boring at the Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slept better too, over the weekend. It helped that he could crash in Tim’s room, or Bart would crash in his with him, or Garfield liked to shift into a cat and sleep on top of people. Raven had also invited him to meditate with her in the mornings. She had a very soothing voice. Overall it was a very rejuvenating weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon got back to the farm very early monday morning. He landed on the back porch and quietly made his way inside. Judging from the smell of fresh coffee, he wasn’t the only one up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Conner, I didn’t hear you come in.” Clark greeted him. “How was your weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled back, “We caught a bit of the action on the news the other night. Saw you put out the last of that fire. How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p><span>“I just snuffed out the fires by covering what I could reach with my TTK.” Kon rubbed at the back of his neck. </span>He’d been trying new things with his TTK lately. Trying to really push his limits and find new ways to use it. “I mean, it’s not like I have frost breath.”</p><p>
  <span>“It looked like you covered nearly half a mile in an instant.” Clark held out his hands, gesturing, “It was really impressive from the chopper’s view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” Kon walked into the pantry to avoid Clark seeing him blush. He took a second, staring at the canned tomatoes. “Um, is anyone else up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Pa’s out in the barn. One of the cows decided to try and walk through a fence the other day. He’s been keeping an eye on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he out there all night?” Kon asked, grabbing some cereal and braving the kitchen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ma wouldn’t let him.” Clark assured him, “But I saw him heading out about half an hour ago. I was going to bring him some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Kon offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you?” Clark pulled the pot off the stove and poured it into a thermos and a mug. “I like to wake Lois with a cup when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He took the thermos and set out towards the barn. He spotted Pa just inside the doors, leaning on the half door to one of the stalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone order some caffeine?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa looked back at him, “No, but I’ll take some if you’re offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon handed it over. He peered inside at the heifer. She looked alright, not favoring any leg more than the other. She lifted her head and wuffed a breath of air at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa sighed, “Looks like it. Gave us a bit of a scare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the fence okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa nodded, “Clark and Ma got that fixed while I kept an eye on our trouble maker. It’s mighty helpful, having more hands around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon reached his hand into the stall. The cow inspected it, looking for a treat. Kon listened in closely. He couldn’t hear any grinding of broken bones, or irregular heartbeat, or anything else wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds okay,” Kon commented as he gave her head a pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Pa took a long pull from the thermos, “I reckon we can let her back out with the herd today. She’s been getting antsy being separated. How was your weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was oka-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright red flash cut him off. It came from the direction of the house, casting a deep red over the farm in the early morning. Kon knew that exact shade of red. He ran towards the house at superspeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beam of red energy firing out of the side of the farmhouse. It was the exterior wall of the guest room. Kon flew into the room through the window. He saw Clark and Lois first. They were on the floor, Clark was on top of Lois, shielding her. Jon was standing next to the bed and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>- looking away from them. He was screaming, not any words, just pure panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rushed over to Jon, throwing his arm in front of Jon’s face and wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. It burned- actually burned into his arm. Kon grit his teeth against the pain. He encased the both of them in TTK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon- close your eyes. Just close your eyes. I got you. Just close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon slammed his eyes shut and the red beam cut off. Kon could see Jon’s eyes still glowing red beneath his eyelids. Kon wrapped his forearm in TTK, hoping to keep Jon from smelling the burnt flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was leaning against him heavily. His screaming had turned into panicked gasps. He was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here. I got you,” Kon told him. “Just take some deep breaths okay? It’ll calm down. Just take some deep breaths. Listen to me, follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon led him through calming his breathing. The glowing slowly began to fade. Lois and Clark were peaking over the bed at them. Kon gestured with his head for them to come closer. They came around the bed and settled behind Jon, each of them putting a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?” Jon gasped, his eyelids fluttered, but then he scrunched them shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just us, baby,” Lois assured him. “We’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good, just keep breathing deeply,” Clark told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was crying, Kon noticed. His tears were just instantly turning to steam. Less so now that the glow was almost gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did I-? Did I h-hurt anyone?” Jon sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at Clark and Lois. He knew they could see his arm. Kon shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, baby. We’re okay,” Lois told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go make sure nothing’s on fire,” Kon said as he began to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grabbed for him, super strength holding Kon’s wrist, thankfully above his burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t go! What if I do it again? What if-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes closed,” Kon told him, keeping his voice calm, “You don’t have to open them until I get back. But I need to go make sure the fields didn’t catch, okay? I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon reluctantly let go. Lois and Clark held on to him, guiding him in keeping his breathing calm. Kon flew back out the now broken window. There was a tiny bit of flame licking the siding from the exterior of the hole in the wall. Kon touched the wall and snuffed it out with his TTK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose up into the air and followed the line of the blast from the house. There was some smoke rising from a distant field. Kon flew towards it, but saw that Krypto was already on the scene. He was using his frost breath to put out the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Kon called to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto barked and flew to meet him. He noticed Kon’s burnt arm and whined at him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Kon assured him. And he mostly was. He could tell the heat vision hadn’t gone past his skin. It was probably a third degree burn, judging by the charring. But Kon was glad it hadn’t gone any deeper. He should be able to heal from it just fine. He'd had worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he would be fine. He was honestly surprised Jon’s heat vision had hurt him at all. He’d never hurt himself with his own heat vision. But, he’d never been hit with Clark or Krypto’s before. Maybe Jon’s heat vision was closer to a full Kryptonian's and thus stronger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sped back to the house. He went to his bathroom first. He cleaned and wrapped his arm. He used superspeed so it’d be over quicker, but it still hurt really really bad. He grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He went to his room and pulled on a hoodie to cover the bandage before heading back to the guest room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” He announced himself as he walked back in. Jon was where he’d left him, but now sitting on the ground. Lois and Clark were still holding onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was anything on fire?” Jon asked, voice very small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little grass. It’s okay, it wasn’t very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon crossed the room and knelt next to Jon. He touched his hand. Jon grabbed onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to open my eyes,” Jon whispered. “I don’t want it to happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon studied his face. There wasn’t any trace of the red glow from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Here's how we'll do this. I’m going to cover your eyes with TTK. And then you can slowly open them, and if it’s still happening the TTK will contain it. Does that sound okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s still happening?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you close your eyes and we help you calm down more and then we check again in a bit.” Kon told him. He put his hand on Jon’s cheek, spreading the TTK over Jon’s eyes. He kept it close, but not close enough to prevent Jon from opening his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready when you are.” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s lip quivered. “I- I don’t think I can do this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay to be scared. That was very scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your eyes feel warm anymore?” Clark asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s probably passed,” Clark told him. “And if it’s not, Kon’s right here with us. He’ll keep everyone safe, you included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon squeezed Kon’s hand. He took a deep breath. He opened his eyes. There was no red, no heat, nothing shooting out. Jon blinked and then looked at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Kon smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take the TTK off,” Jon squeezed his hand hard. “Not- not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kon agreed easily. He kept a hand on Jon, maintaining the shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois and Clark moved so that they weren’t behind Jon anymore. Jon flinched when he first looked at them, but then took a breath and blinked. Still no heat vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby.” Lois pulled Jon onto her lap. Kon kept ahold of Jon’s hand. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon buried his face into his mom’s chest. He was shaking again, crying again. Clark was hugging the both of them, his hand on Jon’s back rubbing little circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt very awkward. He was definitely intruding, but he couldn’t just ditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay now?” Ma called from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kon called back, “We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma came up to the guest room’s door frame. She looked at them in a pile on the floor. And then over at the smashed window and hole in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get a broom.” She said, walking back down the hallway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got the broken glass and wood cleaned up. They covered the hole where the window used to be with some plastic sheeting. The smaller, charred hole was easy enough to cover with a quick patch. 'They' meaning Ma, Pa, and Clark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois kept Jon close, mostly sitting with him on her lap. And Kon kept his hand in Jon's to keep up his TTK shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew there wasn't really any need for the shield anymore. Whatever extreme emotion had triggered Jon's heat vision seemed long past. But he understood that the shield was helping Jon relax, so he didn't complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois spoke to Jon about little inconsequential things. Nothing serious. She was keeping the mood light. Jon was withdrawn. Only answering when prompted. Lois carried the conversation like a pro, despite her audience being pretty checked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie found them, jumping up onto the couch and worming her way onto Jon's lap. She started purring. Jon absentmindedly pet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois’ calming voice continued on, now talking about the garden, “And we’ll have to get the radishes sown soon. We want to give them enough time to get established before the first frost hits-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Jon interrupted for the first time that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I- am I going to hurt someone? If it happens again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois pulled him closer, squeezing Jon into a hug. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Accidents can happen. Your father certainly had his fair share of accidents when he was getting used to his powers. We can try our best to be careful, and we can do what we can to fix what gets broken. Like they’re fixing the wall in our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it’s not a wall? What if I hurt a person? What if I hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jon pressed his face against his mother’s shoulder. “What if I hurt Dad? Or Ma or Pa? Or Goldie? Or the chickens? Or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me today.” Lois cut through the anxious babbling. “You turned away from your father and I. You reacted and kept us safe. And now you know how to stop the heat vision if it comes back on. Yeah? You just close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to worry about other people,” Lois said softly, “But there is such a thing as worrying too much. You have good reflexes, Jon. And good instincts. You kept us safe today even when you didn’t know what was happening. Now that we know you have this new power, your father can work with you on how to control it. Like you’ve been working on your superstrength. Your instincts protected us today and they’ll only get better as you practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon squeezed Kon’s hand. He still had his face turned in towards Lois. He squeezed Kon’s hand and then, slowly, let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s TTK shield dropped as the connection was interrupted. Lois gave Kon a wink over Jon’s head. She mouthed ‘thank you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took his cue and went to go see if he could help with the repairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another late start to chores that day on the Kent farm. Kon was only just getting to letting the cows out to pasture around noon. It was a cloudless day, gorgeous under the bright blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang. Kon fished it out and was very surprised to see Clark’s number flashing on the screen. Clark </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>called him. Not unprompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Kon answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there a fire at the farm?” Clark asked, tone short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked, “Uh, yeah. A small one this morning. Why? And how did you know-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been checking up. Keeping an eye. What caused the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hesitated. He really didn’t want to talk about this with Clark. He didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about it with Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the boy- Jon, right?” Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a small accident.” Kon answered, “Completely handled hours ago. I’ll go make sure to turn that field over this afternoon. Nothing will look amiss to anyone passing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An accident? That caused a fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it a human accident or a Kryptonian one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s both, so it can’t really be just one or the other can it?” Kon sighed, “Look, it’s handled. You really don’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>monitor</span>
  </em>
  <span> the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a whooshing noise and the call dropped. Kon heard the sonic boom a moment before Clark was standing in the field next to him. He was in his work outfit, press pass tucked in his shirt’s breast pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked past Kon to give the farm house a once over. His eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those holes in the side of the house at the kid’s head height have anything to do with that accidental fire?” Clark asked, not looking at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even asking me. You obviously have everything figured out.” Kon grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark strode towards the house. Kon felt a spike of panic shoot through him. He sped to Clark’s side and grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey!” Kon held Clark back, “Hold your fucking horses. You can</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go in there and yell at him about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Clark scoffed, “But this is- he could have killed them- any of them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows that. Clark- he knows that.” Kon implored, not letting go of his arm. “You think he doesn't know that? You think he's not already freaked out about all of this? His mom has already talked to him- both of his parents are talking to him. The last thing he needs is you going in there and berating him for an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark finally turned and looked at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't just treat this like a simple mistake. He's a ten year old with lethal force and he needs to understand the seriousness of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does.” Kon nodded, “Clark, he does. He's shaken and stressed and he gets it. He understands. And it's already stressing him out to the point of weakening his control. He doesn't need a dressing down about being responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the house, “Apparently he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't irresponsibility that caused this! It was a mistake. It was his power suddenly manifesting on him. Being responsible or feeling guilty isn't going to help prevent another accident. And stressing him out is just going to make it more likely that he'll lose control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be able to maintain that control, regardless of how stressed he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's TEN!" Kon shouted. His grip on Clark’s arm would have been bruising if he’d been holding onto anyone else. "He's ten. No ten year-old has perfect control over anything. And setting impossible standards is just going to make things worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark glared at him, “Then how are we supposed to keep everyone safe? He's dangerous for anyone to be around-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I. So were you. You think Ma and Pa haven't told me about all the times you used to set things on fire? Or break things around them? Or put them in danger? You- you're such a fucking hypocrite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark grabbed Kon’s wrist, turning it so that he was forced to let go of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know how dangerous I was to be around that I'm worried now. There were so many times that it was just chance that kept me from hurting Ma or Pa. Something as simple as facing one way instead of the other. And I was 16 then. I had a whole hell of a lot more control over myself, my reflexes, my motor skills. It terrifies me thinking about a 10 year-old with my powers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least had experience using your powers before living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon yanked his hand out of Clark’s grip. Clark let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a deep breath, “...what is yelling at him going to change? What is making him feel like even more of a danger going to change? How is making him feel worse going to help anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be more careful-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's already being careful. Clark, he's already being as careful as he can be. This wasn't his fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark’s jaw tensed. “If this is as careful as he can be then it's not enough. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be around people he could kill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you offering to take him to the fortress?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pressed, “Do you actually have somewhere else for him to go? Somewhere he can be trained by someone who can handle his powers and work with him? Someone who's got the time to spare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Clark didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm here. I'm already working with him. I'm already helping him get better control.” Kon stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not here all the time.” Clark pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm here a lot more than you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark’s face turned sour, “I have commitments. The League-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not asking you to be here more.” Kon interrupted, “I'm asking you to leave him alone. I'm asking you to let me and his parents handle this. If I need your help with any part of it, I'll ask you. But for now, I need you to trust me. Trust all of us to know what we're doing. We understand what's at risk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked him up and down, his eyes stopping and focusing on his injured forearm. Kon knew he was peering through his sleeve and the bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon flexed his arm on instinct and instantly regretted it. Pain lanced up his arm. "Nothing that I couldn't handle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His heat vision burned you? It was strong enough to burn you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know now that I'll have to use my TTK if it happens again. It's not that bad, I'll heal up just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stared at him for a while. He looked back at the farmhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know he's not your responsibility, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his jaw. He felt for a moment like </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> heat vision might go off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>my responsibility. I don't have to be responsible for him to want to help him. I don't have to adopt him to help him figure out his powers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked sucker punched. Kon couldn’t find it in himself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think this is about-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your shitty mentoring?” Kon took a step, placing himself between Clark and his view of the farmhouse. “Yeah. Yeah. It is, Clark. You’re not good at this. Maybe it’s different with Kara and someone who knows what it’s like to be a real Kryptonian, or someone who already knows what to expect from the genetic package. But this- this panicking and knee-jerk reaction to new powers manifesting in weird ways. It doesn’t instil control like you want it to. It’ll just make him feel alienated and wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took another deep breath. "So take it from me, Clark. He doesn't need you worrying about him if you're not going to actually stick around to do anything about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stood there. If Kon knew him better, he might’ve picked up on how confounded he looked. But he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark left, without saying anything further.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since the heatvision accident. And Jon had fallen into a slump. He was quieter, less boisterous, and either kept to himself or glued to Lois’ side. The whole farm was more subdued. Kon wasn’t sure what to do, or if he should do anything. It certainly seemed like Jon and his parents were talking about things. Kon knew better than to try and eavesdrop. But Jon was still very…..well, sad.</p><p>Kon knew he needed help. He’d never cheered up a cousin before. So he called Tim.</p><p>Kon sighed into his phone, “He’s just been so sad and like, somber? I didn’t know ten year olds could be somber. You have siblings, what do I do?”</p><p>Tim was quiet for a moment. There was a distant sound of a gurgling coffee machine in the background. </p><p>“I’m going to use Dick and Cass as the prime examples here, just because, like, if Jason or Damian were <em> visibly </em> sad around me, it would have to be due to a close family member’s death. And maybe not even then. So, sad sibling/cousin….”</p><p>Tim sighed, “Well, talking to them usually helps. Not about the thing making them sad. Unless <em> they </em> want to talk about it. But just, being with them. Maybe just hanging out in the same room. Dick likes to talk about everything and nothing. Cass likes to just hang- mostly without conversations. Maybe doing something nice for them? I do case work for Dick or Cass when they’re obviously not doing great. Or tech support. But I don’t know what the equivalent of that would be for Jon….”</p><p>“He doesn’t do anything, really. He has some chores and Lois and Clark are homeschooling him. But it’s not like he has a job.”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! That’s it!” Tim gasped, “He’s probably bored. Which, along with being sad is just the worst. Believe me on that. So do something with him! Maybe take him flying? Go…..fishing?”</p><p>“Fishing?” Kon repeated.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tim huffed a laugh, “Does Smallville have a movie theater? I know it doesn’t have a theme park or anything like that. What is there to do there aside from farming?”</p><p>Kon sighed, “Really not much. And his parents don’t want him going into town if we can avoid it. The less people who know about him the better.”</p><p>The line was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“What if he hangs out with people who already know about him?” Tim asked.</p><p>“What- come to the manor?”</p><p>“That could work,” Tim agreed, “But I was thinking the Tower.”</p><p>“Huh,” Kon looked back at the farmhouse. “Like, bring him along for a weekend?”</p><p>“Maybe just an afternoon to start. And one or both of his parents could chaperone if they wanted. Let him have fun with the superstrength equipment in the gym. Let Bart and Gar loose and see if they can’t get him to smile a bit more.”</p><p>“Lois and Clark might not go for that.” Kon warned, “They’re pretty sheltering.”</p><p>“Well, maybe some of them could come to the farm first? The kid’s got to be starved for company.” Tim suggested, “And Bart has been dying to see bearded Clark in person.”</p><p>“And what if he doesn’t appreciate a bunch of strangers suddenly being all up in his business while he’s going through some stuff?” Kon asked.</p><p>Tim clicked his tongue, “It doesn’t have to be ‘suddenly.’ Literally just ask him if he’d like to meet some of your teammates.”</p><p>Kon sighed, “Right. And if he says no?”</p><p>“Then don’t push it.” Tim sighed, “C’mon. You know what it’s like to be upset and down. He’s a ten-year-old, not some undecipherable being from the Nth dimension. Just put yourself in his shoes, try your best bet, and adjust for variables as they come up.”</p><p>“You make it sound like some flow-chart.”</p><p>“Really, everything is,” Tim replied. </p><p>“So, the solution is company. Either mine or other people’s.” Kon surmised, “I guess that could work. Seeing you always makes me feel better.”</p><p>“Shhhhh, it’s too early for you to be flirting,” Tim mumbled into the phone, but Kon could hear the smile in his tone.</p><p>“It’s 4 in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Fucking ass hours of the day.” Tim whined. “I haven’t even had my third cup of coffee yet.”</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not being serious.”</p><p>“Nnnehh,” Tim made a noise like he was sticking out his tongue, “You’re not the boss of me.”</p><p>“I care about you and your poor heart.”</p><p>“How did this turn into guilt-Tim-with-affection time? Go cheer up your cousin/sibling. Leave me to my vices.”</p><p>“I’ll fly to the manor and steal all your coffee. Don’t think I won’t. Alfred would help me.”</p><p>“Uuuuuugh, he would. The traitor,” Tim sulked, “If you’re going to swing by, bring Jon. Alfred is making cookies tonight and <em> no one </em> can be sad while eating an Alfred cookie.”</p><p>“Maybe I will.” Kon smiled, “If it’s cool with his parents.”</p><p>“Ugh, you used to be such a rebel, what happened to you?” Tim teased.</p><p>Kon gasped dramatically, “Oh shit, am I the mature one now? Is this what happens when you get a younger sibling?”</p><p>Tim snorted a laugh. “Dick and Jason are perfect examples of that <em> not </em> happening. Maybe you’re just lame now.”</p><p>“I can’t be lame, I have a leather jacket to prove it.”</p><p>Tim snickered, “If <em> that’s </em>your last line of defense-”</p><p>“I love you,” Kon interrupted, “Stop consuming unhealthy amounts of caffeine. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>“You’re not my supervisor-”</p><p>Kon hung up on him.</p><p> </p><p>Kon decided to go find and ask Lois. She seemed the more….daring. So he figured she’d be more likely to go for it. He caught her when she was in the laundry room, folding towels.</p><p>“Hey, um, got a second?”</p><p>“Of course. What’s up?” Lois smiled at him.</p><p>“Uh, I’m going to Gotham tonight, visiting Tim at his place. And I was wondering if I could bring Jon with. Everyone there is a cape- or I guess some are also cape-support? Cape-adjacent? What I mean is, they already know about him. Us. Everything.”</p><p>Lois blinked at him. </p><p>Kon started to backtrack, “I mean, only if it’s okay with you. You and Clark. I- I’d be with him the whole time and I’m sure it’d also be cool if you or Clark- if you <em> and </em>Clark- wanted to also come with.”</p><p>Lois beamed. “That is a great idea! Oh- it’s just what he needs. You mentioned before that Tim has siblings, right? Are any of them close to Jon’s age?”</p><p>“There’s Damian,” Kon remembered, “I think he’s around 13.”</p><p>“Even better,” Lois grinned, “I think this is a great idea. I’ll go double check with Clark, but I really like the idea of the two of you going and having a night. Is it a sleepover? Should he pack a bag?”</p><p>“Uh….” Kon shrugged, “I usually play it by ear. But if you want him home by a certain time-?”</p><p>“If he wants to sleep over, I am all for it. He’s never gotten to sleepover anywhere before. We were pretty isolated, back on our farm before the big shake-up.” Lois’ smile got a little fragile.</p><p>“Right. Uh. I don’t think he’ll need the bag. Wayne Manor is pretty well stocked for guests.”</p><p>Lois looked at him, eyes going wide.</p><p>“Oh my god, Wayne Manor. As in Bruce Wayne-Bruce <em> Wayne </em> is <em> Batman </em>?!”</p><p>Kon felt his heart stop. “What-? You didn’t know-?”</p><p>Lois’ expression dissolved into laughter, “Nah, I’m just messing with you. Your face was priceless.”</p><p>“<em> Lois-! </em>”</p><p>“Could you finish folding these? I’m going to go find Clark and get him to agree with me.”</p><p>Lois was out the door before Kon could respond. He stared at the half folded towels and sighed. He had the feeling it was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Visiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was very excited about visiting the manor. He wasn’t back to what Kon thought of as his normal level of happy-go-lucky. But he was smiling and went about finishing his chores early with extra energy. </p><p>Clark had insisted on actually calling the manor before Kon and Jon just showed up, even if Tim knew to expect them. It turned out to be the right call, as Tim had neglected to actually tell anyone else about their visitors. But Alfred assured the Kents that they were always welcome to drop by. Forewarning being appreciated.</p><p>Jon did end up packing a small bag, just in case of sudden sleepovers. Ma gave them a pie to take along.</p><p>“Alfred will know how to heat and serve it,” She told them. “Make sure to give them all our love.”</p><p>Lois and Clark had Jon swear five different times that he would stick with Kon, especially on the flight to and from Gotham. </p><p>“Is this going to be your first time going supersonic?” Kon asked Jon as they secured the pie box in his bag.</p><p>“Yes! OhMyGosh- are my ears going to pop? Will I get vertigo? Does it hurt?”</p><p>Kon smiled, “Yes, your ears will probably pop, but that’ll be due to the height we’ll be flying at, not the speed. And you shouldn’t get dizzy or anything as long as you keep your breathing even. And, no, it doesn’t hurt. I’ll encase us in my TTK so we won’t get too cold or have to deal with bug splatter.”</p><p>“Ew,” Jon stuck out his tongue.</p><p>“Oh, it happens. Just a part of superspeed.”</p><p>“Gross,” Jon said with a grin.</p><p>They set off just before 5. Kon wasn’t used to a big fanfare when leaving the farm, but everyone was gathered to see Jon off on his first long distance flight. Lois and Clark hugged him before he hurried over to Kon’s side, grabbing his hand purposefully.</p><p>“Ready?” Kon asked him.</p><p>Jon nodded vigorously. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“Be safe, have fun!” Lois waved at them.</p><p>Kon let his TTK encase them both. He gripped Jon’s hand firmly and took off. They got above the scattered clouds before Kon poured on the speed and broke the sound barrier. Jon was keeping in good form next to him. He kept his arms stretched out in front of him and legs straight behind him. Kon was only using his TTK to hold him steady a <em> little </em>bit. </p><p>Jon had the biggest smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They touched down in the back gardens of Wayne Manor. Jon’s grin hadn’t dimmed a bit. </p><p>“That was SO COOL!” Jon waved his arms around, “We went like whoosh- and then everything sped by in a blur, and then it was like super windy, but not- and then the colors of the city! Gotham is so big! And bright!”</p><p>Kon laughed, “We’ve got to get you out to Metropolis, or maybe Star City, or Jump. Gotham is by no means, the brightest city.”</p><p>“It’s the brightest one I’ve ever seen!”</p><p>Kon looked at him, “...is it the only city you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>Jon blushed, “Well, I mean….in person, yeah.”</p><p>Kon nodded, “Remind me to take you to Hawaii at some point. It knocks Gotham, Metropolis, all of them out of the park.”</p><p>“Hawaii?” Jon asked.</p><p>“It was my first home.” Kon explained as he led Jon through the gardens and towards the Manor proper. “Where I lived before Ma and Pa adopted me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon replied.</p><p>They made it to the back patio. The door opened for them and Alfred was there with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Welcome, Misters Kent, to Wayne Manor.”</p><p>Jon grinned up at him as he followed Kon inside.</p><p>“Thanks for having us, Alfred.” Kon greeted him.</p><p>“It’s always good to have you over,” Alfred said warmly, “And hello, Mister Kent. May I take your jacket and bag?”</p><p>Jon blinked, “Uh, I don’t-”</p><p>“Let him take your coat, and give him the pie from Ma,” Kon directed.</p><p>“Oh? What flavor?” Alfred asked.</p><p>“I think it’s an apple of some sort, she said you’d know how to prepare it.” Kon helped Jon take the box out of his bag.</p><p>Alfred took it gingerly, along with Jon’s coat.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Alfred.” Jon told him.</p><p>“You may address me simply as ‘Alfred,’ young sir.” Alfred told him with a wink. “And how do you wish to be addressed?”</p><p>“Um, Jon’s fine. I only get called Jonathan when my mom’s mad at me.” Jon smiled nervously. </p><p>“I shall keep that in mind,” Alfred gave a slight grin before walking further into the house, “I will be in the kitchen should you have need of me.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alfred,” Kon called after him. “Okay, let’s find Tim.”</p><p>Jon followed Kon further into the manor. “This place is bigger than the barn.”</p><p>“It is. Be careful wandering around, some of the wings are pretty maze-like. If you get lost, just call for me and I’ll find you.”</p><p>“Right,” Jon peered around a corner doubtfully.</p><p>Kon followed the sound of TIm’s heartbeat to the main den in the west corner of the manor. He wasn’t the only heartbeat present. </p><p>Kon knocked on the den’s doorframe as they rounded the corner. Three heads turned to look at them. Tim was on the far loveseat, computer on his lap. Damian was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, a gigantic dog piled on top of him. And sitting on the closest couch was-</p><p>“Holy Fuck. There’s two of you now? Clone and fucking mini-clone?”</p><p>
  <em> Jason. </em>
</p><p>Jon gasped and put his hand over his mouth. Kon sighed.</p><p>“Jason, I know you don’t care, but you’re being very rude.” Tim sighed heavily. “Jon, this is one of my older brothers Jason Todd-Wayne. He’s still working on the finer points of not being a jerk.”</p><p>“Uh, hi,” Jon waved a little at Jason. “You said a lot of bad words.”</p><p>“Oh my god, really? Who is this kid?” Jason laughed.</p><p>“I’m Jon Kent.” Jon introduced himself. “I’m Conner’s cousin.”</p><p>Jason squinted at him.</p><p>“He’s one of the interdimensional Kents, you imbecile,” Damian called from under his dog. “Which you would know if you ever kept up on mission and incident reports.”</p><p>“So like, what? Kryptonian?” Jason asked. He turned back to Tim, “Give me the cliff notes.”</p><p>Tim put his face in his hands.</p><p>“Um-” Jon spoke up, “Why did you think I was a clone?”</p><p>There was a very pregnant pause. Jason looked at Kon and raised an eyebrow. Kon glared at him.</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh.</em>” Jason coughed, “Well, Alfred said he wanted my help with dinner, so I’m just gonna go- do that.”</p><p>Jason hurried past them and out the door.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about him.” Tim said.</p><p>“Did I say something?” Jon asked, now visibly worried.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Kon told him. He saw Jon looked even more worried in response to his words. Biting his lip and gripping his backpack straps hard.</p><p>“Ugh, okay-”</p><p>“Why don’t you both come sit down?” Tim interrupted. </p><p>They all settled into the plush chairs and couches. Tim grabbed Kon’s hand and held it gently.</p><p>“Okay, so, it’s not like I was keeping it a secret or anything, but it’s not the easiest thing to just bring up-” Kon cut himself off. He sighed, “I’m a clone. Of this world’s Superman. But with human DNA mixed in.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon tilted his head to the side, “...is that a bad thing?”</p><p>Kon shrugged, “It’s not bad or good, it just is. It’s what I am. I’m actually only five years old.”</p><p>“What? Really? That’s so cool!” Jon gasped, eyes wide. “Is that why you have the TTK stuff? ‘Cause you’re like, super special? Is that why I won’t ever get it?”</p><p>“Basically, yeah.”</p><p>Jon looked like his mind was being blown. His eyes darted this way and that, his hands fidgeting. </p><p>“Oh! That’s what you meant about not having a mom or a dad?”</p><p>Kon nodded, “Yeah. It’s very complicated.”</p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes at him. “....do you have a belly button?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A belly button! Were you born? ‘Cause if you weren’t you wouldn’t need a belly button, right?”</p><p>Tim snickered a laugh. Kon sighed.</p><p>“Okay, first off,  I <em> do </em> have a belly button. But no, I wasn’t technically born. I was grown in a pod.”</p><p>“What? That’s so scifi and crazy.”</p><p>“You’re half alien!”</p><p>Jon laughed, “Oh, right.”</p><p>“It is not as outlandish as you are making it out to be,” Damian spoke up. “I, myself, was also gestated in a pod of sorts. If you are to be a part of the meta and superhero community, things like genetic modification are hardly extraordinary. Or even noteworthy.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon turned to face Damian. Or what he could see of him under the large dog. “Do you also have superpowers?”</p><p>“-<em> tt- </em>” Damian sat up, moving the dog mostly off of him, “I have no need for such abilities.”</p><p>“Damian’s fully human, just like me,” Tim explained, “He’s my younger brother.”</p><p>Jon looked between the two of them.</p><p>“Not by blood,” Damian commented. “I am the only biological child my father has.”</p><p>“We have another older brother, Dick Grayson. Yes, that’s his name, it’s short for Richard,” Tim explained over Jon’s snicker. “We also have a sister, Cassandra. She’ll be up in time for dinner.”</p><p>Damian stood up and commanded his dog to follow. “Titus, come.”</p><p>“Can I pet your dog?” Jon asked.</p><p>Damian gave him a once over, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“You may.”</p><p>Jon got up and crossed the room to give Titus many, many pets. Jon started talking about his cat and Damian spoke of his kitten.</p><p>Tim leaned over to Kon and whispered in his ear. “Don’t look now, but I think they’re getting along.”</p><p>Damian glared at them over Jon’s head. Tim smiled innocently at him.</p><p>“I was going to walk Titus before dinner,” Damian told Jon, “You may accompany me if you wish.”</p><p>Jon looked back at Kon, questioningly. Kon gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>After they had left, Kon’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Jason,” Tim apologized again, “I didn’t think about him not knowing about Jon.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kon sighed, “I mean, Jason’s Jason. Not much anyone can do about that. And Jon didn’t freak out about the clone thing. Not much.”</p><p>“Not in a negative way.” Tim pointed out. “....are you going to go into the whole illegally created to be a weapon thing?”</p><p>Kon gave him a look.</p><p>“Right. Not really a topic for ten-year-olds.”</p><p>“Nothing about my origins is topic for ten-year-olds,” Kon sighed and rubbed his face, “What are the odds that he and Damian are actually going to get along? Should we go chaperone?” </p><p>“Damian’s mellowed out a lot,” Tim assured him, “And besides, Jon’s pretty indestructible.”</p><p>“Oh gods, I promised I’d bring him back intact.”</p><p>“That’s your problem.” Tim smiled at him, “Welcome to being the older sibling figure. You’re almost never in control, but also always at fault.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Kon whined, “I’m gonna go steal all your coffee.”</p><p>“That would also mean stealing all of Bruce’s coffee. Which, I would advise against.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid of Batman.”</p><p>“Sure.” Tim kissed him, “Sure you’re not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hour before dinner was suspiciously quiet. Kon kept checking in on Damian and Jon through the walls of the manor with his thermal vision. They seemed to just be taking Titus on the longest walk possible. But Kon didn't see any fists or preteens fly, so he didn't bother to eavesdrop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're kinda new to this," Tim teased him, "And that's where your worry is coming from. But it's going to be fine. Damian's not actually going to do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't he challenge Cassie to a duel two weekends ago at the Tower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and she accepted." Tim waved him off, "He's not gonna jump a 10-year-old. He's a brat, but that's all he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner was ready everyone assembled in the large manor dining room. Alfred and Jason had made a feast of roasts and soups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was introducing Cass to Jon as Tim and Kon came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-is Cassandra Wayne. She is my sister and is also BlackBat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool! Gotham has so many cool heroes. Do you guys know all of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most," Cass smiled. "It helps that we are all in the same family. Mostly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a colony of bats?" Jon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And birds," Tim added. "And whatever animal a 'Hood' is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, 'Oracle' isn't an animal either," Jason called from setting the table with Alfred. "At least I didn't name myself after a restaurant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, I did not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon cut in, "Nightwing isn't really a bird either, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Like from the myth?" Jon spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pouted, "The myth! Of Nightwing and Flamebird? My dad used to tell me it as a bedtime story. They were old gods of Krypton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that really where he got the name?" Jason wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe he took inspiration from the myth," Alfred commented, "Master Dick has long admired Superman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightwing </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bird," Jon continued. "My dad always called them giant birds or bird-like dragons. The old gods."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was the Nightwing from the myth like?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled, "He was the son of Rao who was charged with seeking out the evils that would hide from Rao in the shadows. So Nightwing was a being of shadows too. But that kept him from being able to be with the rest of his family, except for his brother, Vohc. Vohc had the power of creation, and so he was able to create a way for Nightwing to meet Flamebird. The two fell in love and every time they are reborn, they are destined to find each other again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least, that's how my dad would tell it," Jon shrugged, "I get the feeling he skipped over some of the sadder parts, like how Nightwing and Flamebird die over and over again. And I think Vohc became a destruction god……? It's been a while since he told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred finished setting the table. Tim, Kon, Jason, Damian, Jon, and Cassandra all sat down around the giant spread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce came in at the last minute, just as Alfred was shooting a disapproving glare at the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason whistled, "Hell of a shiner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce rolled his eyes. He was sporting a very dark black-eye, the bruises a deep purple. Kon had been around the manor a lot over the years, but it was always weird to him to see Batman dressed down. Bruce Wayne in a business suit was almost as intimidating as Batman in his armor. But there was something about seeing Bruce with his hair down and still damp from a shower, dressed in sweats, and no make-up covering his scars and bruises. Something oddly human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was openly staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce took his seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see we have guests," Bruce raised an eyebrow to Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon kept a laugh from escaping. Did no one in the manor </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce, I trust you know Kon, my boyfriend," Tim introduced in a haughty voice. "This is Jon Kent, his cousin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce gave Tim a look, which would only appear fond to his family. He then put on a kinder smile as he turned to Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Jon smiled back at him. "How did you get that black eye?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not blocking fast enough," Cassandra cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On patrol," Bruce stated. "And you can call me Bruce."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Damian gave Jon the tour of the manor. Tim and Kon went with. Tim added occasional remarks about certain portraits or the construction of some of the wings. The way they both said certain phrases, with just the barest hint of an English accent, told Kon they were both reciting from Alfred's own tours. It was honestly really endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended the tour in the entertainment room, one of the most recently remodeled areas of the manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon actually squealed when he saw the array of video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Super Smash Space Monkeys </span>
  <em>
    <span>3!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jon gasped. "I thought they only ever made two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "Dimensional differences?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon's eyes lit up. He turned to Damian. "Can we play? Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian, it turned out, was very bad at saying no to Jon. Kon found it hilarious. Something about the kid's honest earnestness seemed to weedle past Damian's usual general reluctance. Kon had certainly never seen anyone at the Tower get Damian to join in on a video game night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was also bad at saying no. But the whole point of coming to the manor had been to try and cheer him up. So Kon, along with Tim, was roped into smashing space monkeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was fairly good at the game, having played the previous instalments. Apparently video game design was pretty consistent across dimensions. Damian was a fast learner, quickly rising in performance. Kon was decent, but he was also using superspeed at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was absolute shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you supposed to be a nerd?" Kon teased him after his avatar walked off the stage for the fifth time in a row. "And good at computer things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Tim snapped. "I can hack the Pentagon. I've disassembled spaceships. This is completely different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His character took another nose dive off the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it would help to run through the tutorial?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Drake, do you need additional instructions?" Damian grinned, "There's a lower difficulty setting if you can't keep up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned, "I wasn't trying to be mean-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon, buddy, I know," Tim waved him off, "I was mostly joking. It's okay. I guess there had to be something in the universe I'm bad at."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon opened his mouth and Tim silenced him with a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then shoved Tim's character off the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon and Jon ended up sleeping over. Jon was set up in one of the guest rooms. Kon would normally have spent the night in Tim's room, his giant bed more than big enough for the both of them. But Jon, Clark, and Lois all shared a room on the farm. So he figured Jon was used to falling asleep with someone else in the room. And maybe the dark, spacious, old, and creaking rooms of the manor weren't the best place to try being alone at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in and turned out the lights somewhere past 2 am. Jon looked like he could've fallen asleep standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon listened to the sounds of Bruce and Alfred down in the cave, working on a new piece of tech. He heard Tim typing away at the batcomputer. He heard Cassandra's voice occasionally over the comms from the computer speakers. He heard Damian's harsh pants as he ran through the obstical course in the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon also heard Jon's breathing. It wasn't as slow and even as it would be if he were asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Conner?" Jon whispered to him across the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Kon whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did- do you really not know the stories of old Krypton?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "No. I didn't exactly grow up with bedtime stories. Clone, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Jon said, "Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stretch of silence. The old manor creaked and settled around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could tell you some, if you want." Jon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sat up. He looked over at Jon. The kid was staring at him with half-closed eyes. Jon yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Kon replied, "But maybe not tonight. You should get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Jon rubbed at his eye, "And maybe my dad can tell you some, too. He does voices sometimes. He's really good at them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled over, pulling the covers tighter around him. Kon listened as his breathing finally evened out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tightness in his chest. Like something was pressing on his heart. He let himself imagine, just for a moment, what it would've been like. To get bedtime stories. To grow up hearing stories about Krypton. To have a dad to tell them to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt, so he stopped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breakfast, Boyfriends, and Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the late (for them) end to the evening, Jon and Kon were still the first ones up the next morning at the manor. Kon knew his way around the kitchen enough to get them some cereal and juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred was the next one awake. He came into the kitchen, dressed casually. Or as casually as Alfred ever dressed. Kon found it amusing that slacks, a button-up, a cardigan, and dress shoes counted as dressing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you both slept well," Alfred greeted them. "And I trust you didn't fill up on that overly sugared confection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled, "Why? What're you going to make?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred gave him a look, "Well, since it is Jon's first time at the Manor for breakfast, I figured he could pick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon's eyebrows went up. "Really? What are the options?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled, "My dear boy, we have the means of making almost anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon's eyes got big, "Can we have chocolate chip pancakes? Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smirked, "Why of course. Would you like to help me? We have a few different types of chocolate chips to choose from."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's more than one kind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce, Cassandra, and Damian joined them by the time all the pancakes were done. None of them looked particularly awake, but they all seemed to enjoy the food anyway. Bruce in particular was nursing a large coffee mug and blinking blearly at the newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon managed to get Damian to agree to more Super Smash Space Monkeys, and was trying to get Cass to join in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really fun. We unlocked the shiny skins last night so now you can fully customize your astronaut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being shiny makes your character hit the monkeys better?" Cass asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mostly it just makes it look cooler." Jon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass pouted, "Is there a lot of reading?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardly any," Damian informed her, "You just move your character and spam attacks on the monkeys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass gave Jon a once over before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon bowed out, offering to take Tim's food up to him instead. Alfred made up a tray and sent him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon kept an ear out, listening as Jon and the rest got the game set up and going. He seemed to be doing fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's room was dark, the blackout curtains shutting out what counted as daylight in Gotham. Kon floated in and above the piles of laundry, books, and papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grumbled at the sound of the door opening and closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go'way," He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay, I'll just take this freshly brewed coffee with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, no…." Tim flung an arm out in his direction, "Gimme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat up enough to drink from the mug. Kon set the tray down on the nightstand and settled down behind him. Tim immediately curled up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why're you always so warm?" Tim murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed, "I absorb yellow sun radiation. Might have something to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boyfriend-shaped heating pad," Tim sighed, "Now available with radiation action."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>available</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kon smirked, "And I don't know about any </span>
  <em>
    <span>action</span>
  </em>
  <span> per say-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a dork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A dork who brings you coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best dork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sipped his coffee and eyed the food on the tray. Kon laid back on his bed, letting a still-sleepy Tim use him as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I meant to ask earlier. What's up with the long sleeves?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes, "Unless it's your leather jacket you usually just wear a t-shirt. Like, it's your brand. Tell me if I'm reading too much into things, but it seems weird to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "When I helped Jon stop his heat vision, I first tried to block the laser with my arm. Turns out his heat vision is a lot stronger than mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- really?" Tim sat up, looking more awake in an instant, "Are you hurt? Show me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pulled off his hoodie and slowly took off his bandage. Three days had let his healing factor do a lot of work. All of the blisters were gone, but the skin still looked raw and red from the burn. It was also peeling at the edges, like a bad sunburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim clicked on his light to get a better look. "Oh shit. How bad was it before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "It didn't go very deep. But, uh, pretty charred."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gently grabbed his arm and tilted it back and forth for a better look. "And you're keeping the bandages covered because…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I didn't want to freak Jon out. He was already really worried about almost hurting his parents. He doesn't need any additional guilt about this. I was the one who shoved my arm into the blast, it wasn't even his fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gave him a look, halfway between worried and exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you let Alfred take a look at it? I know it's already mostly healed, but just in case? For me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He hated medical exams. Even just a routine checkup usually made his skin crawl. He could thank his early Cadmus days for that. But Alfred was about as different as you could get from the Cadmus scientists. And the Batcave medical wing was also miles different from the white tiled labs in his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim came with him, filling Alfred in as the three of them made their way to the cave. He looked over the wound, but didn't find anything amiss. He gave Kon some of their Bat-burn-cream (the way he said the name with a straight face sent both Kon and Tim into giggles). But on the whole, there was nothing much to worry over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon and Jon took their leave after lunch. Jon was already making plans with Damian for him to visit the farm. They went back and forth about maybe bringing Titus with and introducing him to Krypto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim also brought up the Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're there most weekends," Tim told Jon. "So if your parents give the okay, you should be able to come. We could even measure some of your powers with the equipment there. And there's the rest of the Titans that you could meet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of them are even tolerable." Damian added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask." Jon promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight back to the farm was uneventful. Jon seemed to like it even more, given that the sun was up and the whole of the sky was brilliantly lit. Kon knew the feeling. Flying never got old.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'alls comments are keeping me afloat. They inspire me. Thank you, everyone &lt;3 <br/>Also- holy shit, when did I get to chapter 20?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fair at a Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon seemed in better spirits after the visit to the manor. He and his parents had been discussing the possibility of future visits, both to the manor and Titan's Tower. They seemed to be more comfortable with people visiting the farm first, rather than the long distance flight to San Francisco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of October was looming closer. Jon had never gotten to go trick-or-treating before. Technically Kon hadn't either, but that was because he was usually busy. Some villain or other always wanted to crash the bigger events and holidays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma had a compromise in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we do a holiday party here on the farm?" She asked them all over dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, like a mini-fair or something?" Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We certainly have the atmosphere for it," Ma laughed, "Kon's friends could visit, and Jon's friend Damian could come. And we could do it before Halloween, in case it gets busy like usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that'd be great," Clark smiled, "We could carve pumpkins and make candy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian said he wanted to see all our animals." Jon added. "Oooh! Could we make like a petting zoo pen or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Lois ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took to party planning with a renewed vigor. He was constantly brainstorming new ideas; bobbing for apples, scavenger hunts, music- they needed music, cornhole, he even asked if they could make a maze in their corn field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- what about a pie eating contest? That’s a fair thing, right?” Jon gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bart would win. It wouldn’t be a contest.” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pouted, “And which one’s Bart again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid Flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could still make pies,” Kon told him, “Let’s just avoid challenging Bart to eat them as fast as he can. You don’t want to get caught in the splash zone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” Jon grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Kent Farm was decorated and ready to receive party-goers. Pa and Kon had moved a few of the nicer chickens, their sweetest calf, and a few weeks old chicks into some new pens under the apple tree in the front yard. There was a table set up with pies and drinks and other things to snack on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had managed to put together a few fair games. There was a ring toss- comprised of old fence posts and some of Krypto’s frisbees. There was also a dart throwing board, cornhole, and even lawn-bowling. Jon had found Pa’s old bowling ball and begged Kon to help him carve pins and stamp down a lane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an old record player set up on the porch. Lois was manning the music selection. She’d had a field day going through Ma and Pa’s collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also had a pumpkin carving station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was floating with all his excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sleek black town car was the first to arrive. Bruce, Tim, Damian, and Titus filed out. Bruce made a bee-line over to the adults, offering them the very expensive bottle of wine he’d brought. Kon heard Lois gasp when she read the label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon offered to give Damian a tour of the whole farm. The two of them and Titus took off, already chatting about what breeds of cows they had on hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you guys went all out,” Tim commented as he looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon got very, very excited.” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Tim smiled, “Much better than somber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled, “You want to go play some cornhole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-? Is that an actual thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” Kon laughed at Tim’s confused face, “Or we could go get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the corn maze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it, you’ve finally gone rural on me.” Tim sighed with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how it’s escaped your notice, but I live on a farm in the middle of Kansas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where we are? I fell asleep on the ride over and half expected Bruce to take a wrong turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Titans showed up a little later. The T-ship was parked behind the barn in camouflage mode. Cassie, Bart, Garfield, Starfire, and Raven all wandered over. Everyone gathered up and the party officially began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie and Tim competed at the ring-toss and darts. Neither went easy on the other. They had a tie streak that lasted for half an hour. It ended in a draw when Garfield complained about them hogging the games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stafire was fascinated by the concept of bobbing for apples. Bart was baffled by it. Jon showed them how to bob, and they both gave it a go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like an odd way to procure food,” Star commented as she ate her apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s kind of fun.” Bart sneezed. “If you like getting water up your nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sat herself at the pumpkin carving table and set about carving a very intricate design into her squash. It looked to Kon like a bunch of sigils or something of the like. He left her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield was leaning on the fence around the ‘petting-zoo’ pouting at Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could literally turn into any animal for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian bristled, “I’m not going to pet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s absurd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield shrugged, “No, I get it, you’re still working on physical intimacy. No rush, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian glared at him, “You are an imbecile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus had been introduced to Krypto and the two of them were having fun chasing each other around the barn. Garfield joined in at one point, shifting into a greyhound. It was a very odd sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma and Pa showed everyone up at lawn bowling. Apparently they had been in a league back in their school days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point a tipsy Lois, Clark, and Bruce played a round of cornhole against each other. Lois resorted to tripping Bruce to spoil his aim. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire and Garfield joined Damian in the petting-zoo. Kon heard them plotting to get Cyborg to allow a chicken as a pet in the Tower. He chose to stop listening, for plausible deniability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone eventually joined Raven at the carving table, each of them personalizing a squash of their own. With varying levels of skill and success. Bart did a ‘self portrait’. Cassie went classic jack-o-lantern. Starfire carved a star map. Garfield carved a smaller pumpkin. Tim made a city skyline silhouette. Jon carved a flying figure with a cape. Damian carved the bat symbol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon made a silhouette of the farm’s mail box. Really, it could’ve been any mailbox, but he knew it was the farm’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All and all it was a fun day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. As the Days Get Shorter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one dies. Just- we're going into heavier angst territory and I just want to assure people, no one dies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The harvest continued on Kent Farm. The days were getting shorter and colder. Kon and Jon started to fill the barn with hay. They had fun making it into a contest, kind of like playing H-O-R-S-E. Jon kept coming up with crazier new ways to put the hay bales up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay- this time you have to do it one handed, upside down and facing away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped Jon practice his superstrength and flying. They only broke one rafter in the process, which Jon helped Kon replace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ma was spending more time working inside. She had pulled her old quilt-making supplies out of storage. She had each of the new Kents pick out squares and colors. Apparently it was unacceptable for them to go a winter without a personal quilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark in particular seemed to really enjoy sitting with Ma, helping her match patterns and pin fabric in place. He showed Jon how to line up the fabric squares and encouraged him to practice some hand stitches on scrap fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to do this with my mother," Clark had commented. "She hand-made most of my clothes until I was about your age. And then she taught me how to do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took to it with all the grace of a ten year old. His first stitches were clumsy and pulled in places, but Clark always praised him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon kept clear of the back room where Ma had set up her operation. He still had his quilt Ma had made for him years ago up in his room. He'd been too busy with superheroing back then, or convinced he was too 'cool' to bother learning about sewing from Ma. And now it felt like it would be weird for him to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon either didn't notice his hesitancy, or didn't care. He would constantly find Kon to show him when he finished a new stitch or made a new bag. 'Bag' being a very generous description.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad said he was gonna teach me how to do buttons today- do you know how to sew?" Jon asked him. "Did you sew those patches onto your jacket, or did Ma do those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did them," Kon told him, "I had that jacket before I knew Ma and Pa. I don't really know how to sew, though. The patches are constantly coming off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then you should learn! Go grab your jacket, I'll get my dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sped off before Kon could turn him down. Kon sighed, and went to grab his jacket. Half the patches were coming loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark and Jon were waiting for him in the back room. Clark was patient as he explained the basics to Kon. He switched between helping Kon get his stitch spacing even and showing Jon all the different types of buttonholes he knew how to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark kept stabbing himself with needles and pins as he worked on his quilt. He laughed every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you use a thimble? Like Ma does," Jon asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My fingers are too big," Clark showed them by trying to slip Ma's thimble on. It couldn't even fit on his pinky. "I'm just falling back into old habits. My skin used to be a lot tougher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they make bigger thimbles?" Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But I should focus on being more careful anyway. You think I'd be better at this by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon narrowed his eyes. "Hold on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went out to the barn and grabbed a few of the trash bent nails. Pa usually kept them so Kon could bend them back into shape for him. Kon used his heat vision to melt a few together and then shaped it with his TTK. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Kon handed his creation to Clark as he settled back into his seat. He grabbed up his jacket and went back to his stitching. "Let me know if you need it adjusted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark slipped the thimble onto his thumb. "It's great. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew he was blushing, but he hoped everyone was too focused on their sewing to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An overcast morning saw Kon in the kitchen peeling potatoes. There was a storm front moving in and it looked like the end of the month was going to be a wet one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the forecast hadn't called for any rain yet, the clouds kept getting darker and darker as the day went on. The distant rumble of thunder could be heard on and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma, I'm done with the potatoes," Kon called towards the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'll get to them in a moment." Ma called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took the skins and the food scrap bin out to the compost pile. He was turning back to the house when Krypto started barking. Loud and sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was immediately followed by a voice calling his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Conner!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon dropped the bin. It was Pa, he sounded out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon scanned the farm with his thermal vision, but he couldn't immediately pick out Pa against the animals. He followed Krypto's barking and zeroed in on them, out past the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa was leaning against a fence post, his hand was clutching at his chest. He was panting, his face was drenched in sweat. Krypto was next to him, barking until Kon got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon got an arm around Pa, "I'm here. What's- do you need your meds? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kon listened for his heartbeat- it was rapid and irregular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa was shaking. He took shallow breaths. "Need...my pills. Need to...get to the clinic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm gonna move you now-" Kon put up his TTK to cushion the force of moving at superspeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got Pa to the porch. He sat him down in his rocking chair and then rushed into the house. He grabbed Pa's pills and brought them back out. Ma followed the commotion out from the back room. She gasped when she spotted Pa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening? Jonathan, dear, is it your heart?" Ma grabbed Pa's hand. Her other went to his forehead, brushing his hair aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need the…" Pa pointed to the medicine bottle in Kon's left hand. "Water…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon zipped back into the house and grabbed a glass of water. He helped Pa take the meds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get you to the clinic," Ma said, "Do you want to be flown or driven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Driven," Pa nodded, "Not...so bad. Driving will be... okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-" Kon started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa held up his hand and gestured to Ma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pa and I have talked about this, Conner. We've got our plans. We drive unless we absolutely have to fly. It's safer for appearances." Ma took off back into the house, "I'll grab the keys. Can you get him in the truck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gently picked Pa up again and floated him over to the truck. He got him settled in the passenger seat and buckled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming with you." Kon stated in a voice that left no room for argument, "And if you get any worse I'm flying you to an ER."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa chuckled a little and nodded. "...fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma came rushing over, her purse and keys swinging from her hand. She got in the driver seat and Kon sat himself in the truck bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner, could you text Clark or Lois for me?" Ma asked as she started down the drive. "I think they're still out in the back pasture. And then call Pa's doctor at the clinic- let her know we're coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Kon pulled out his phone. He kept his ears trained to Pa, tracking his heartbeats. They sounded a little better since he'd taken his meds. But not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent Lois a text and called the clinic. He also sent original Clark a text explaining what was going on. It took them 25 minutes to get into town and to the Smallville clinic. A nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa was taken quickly inside, Ma keeping next to him and answering the nurse's questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone rang so he hung back outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he okay?" Original Clark's voice came over the line, tense and worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just got him to the clinic." Kon relayed, "He took his meds and he seemed to be keeping stable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Clark said more to himself, "I should be there-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at the clinic," Kon interrupted, "There's no plausible way Clark Kent has had enough time to get here from Metropolis. Pa's at the clinic, his doctor's seeing him. Wait long enough for a plane ride at least and then come by. I'll let you know if anything happens before then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark took a deep breath and let it out, "You're right. You're right. Okay. I'll make my exit here and head to the farm. Keep me updated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hung up and shot Lois another text warning her that Clark was inbound. A raindrop hit his phone screen as Lois sent him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked up at the sky. Sparse drops were beginning to fall. Thunder rumbled overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his jaw, pocketed his phone, and went inside after his grandparents. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been one of the plot ideas I've had from the very beginning of this story. I'm pulling a lot from personal experience of living with loved ones that often have had to be rushed to hospitals.<br/>It's an odd part of life to get used to. But that's a reality when you live with people who have chronic health conditions. I'm looking forward to exploring it with Pa and the rest of the Kents.<br/>&lt;3 don't worry more fluff is coming &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kon and Ma sat together in the clinic’s waiting room as Pa underwent his tests. Kon listened in and let Ma know what the doctors and nurses were saying. After the last scan, Pa was set up in one of the rooms and they could sit with him.</p><p>Pa and Ma held hands as she stood by his bedside. He was smiling gently now. His whole demeanor seemed a lot better already. His heart-monitor was beeping steadily.</p><p>“I’m feeling much better,” Pa told them. “Sorry for scaring you.”</p><p>“Jonathan Kent, do not go apologizing to me for having a heart attack,” Ma scolded him. </p><p>“I hate worrin’ you.” He kissed her hand.</p><p>“Well, that’s not going to stop me worrying,” Ma ran her other hand through Pa’s hair. </p><p>The doctor came in after a bit and gave them the results. </p><p>“You’re responding well to the medication,” She told Pa, “It looks like the blockage was minimal and, with continued treatment, it should be cleared up in no time. You did good getting here so quickly. We want to keep you a couple of days for observation. If your condition worsens, which I’m not saying it will, but if it does, we’ll have to transfer you to a larger hospital in the city.”</p><p>She smiled kindly, “Of course even after we release you to home care and recovery, we’ve got a new regiment to go over. Looks like we’re going to have to tweak your medications and re-examine your lifestyle factors.”</p><p>“I’ve been doing everything you told me to,” Pa told her, “Family history seems to be bitin’ me in the ass more than my diet ever did.”</p><p>“Even so, there’s more steps we can take. Especially now that you’ve actually suffered an attack.”</p><p>Pa, Ma, and his doctor went over what the next few days would look like. Kon updated people via text. Clark offered to bring supplies for Ma and Pa once he could come to the clinic.</p><p>The next few hours passed slowly. There was an old TV in the room and they turned it to Jeopardy. Ma and Pa kept up a stream of chatter, guessing at the game-show questions and laughing when they were way off the mark.</p><p>Kon was quieter. He knew most of the trivia featured in the show, mostly from his first education. Clark kept texting him for updates and Kon kept sending him confirmation that nothing had changed.</p><p>Finally, <em> finally, </em>Clark messaged that he was enroute. Kon went out into the lobby to meet him. He pulled up in Ma’s old truck. The rain outside was pouring now, coming down in sheets.</p><p>Clark carried in a small duffle and checked in with the front desk before following Kon back to Pa’s room. He pulled Ma into a hug before bending over to do the same with Pa. Kon backed out of the room quietly. </p><p>Kon made a slow loop of the lobby before walking outside. He stood under the clinic’s awning, watching the rain beyond. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky. Sunset was still a few hours off, but the cloud cover already had everything looking as dark as night.</p><p>Kon’s chest felt tight. Not in the way he’d just seen Pa suffer. But in the way that made it hard for him to think, hard to speak. </p><p>The wind whipped some water past the cover of the awning and Kon felt the cold bite of the rain hitting him. His hands were shaking so he crossed his arms tightly to hold them still. Thunder rumbled.</p><p>His phone pinged. Kon took a deep breath before pulling it out. Original Clark had messaged him again.</p><p>
  <em> Where did you go? </em>
</p><p>Kon blinked at the screen, fighting back tears.</p><p>
  <em> Went for a walk. Needed to stretch my legs. I’ll be back in a minute. </em>
</p><p>Kon went back into the clinic and into the restrooms. He splashed his face with water, trying to get rid of the redness in his eyes. He only marginally managed it.</p><p>He returned to Pa’s room. Clark smiled at him when he came in. Ma beckoned him closer. She kissed his forehead and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“So,” Kon cleared his throat, “Who’s staying overnight? Only one visitor is allowed after hours, right?”</p><p>“I’ll be taking the night shift,” Ma said. Clark opened his mouth to say something but Ma just raised an eyebrow and he shut it again. “You can come relieve me in the morning. We’ve got what we need to make it through the night.” Ma patted the duffle Clark had brought.</p><p>“You should head back and make sure all the animals got put up.” Pa nodded, “Sounds like we’ve got quite the storm outside.”</p><p>Thunder rumbled again, as if to illustrate his point.</p><p>They both ended up staying until visiting hours were over. Kon checked in about the animals with Lois and Clark. They assured him everything was taken care of and not to worry. </p><p> </p><p>Clark and Kon took Ma’s truck back. Clark drove as Kon fiddled with the radio. Nothing was coming in well over the storm. Lightning flashed overhead.</p><p>Clark cleared his throat. “Uh, so, that was…. a lot.”</p><p>Kon nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>There was a silence, filled with the uneven static from the radio. </p><p>“Uh,” Clark shifted uncomfortably, “About the last time we talked-”</p><p>“What about it?” Kon asked. He focused on looking out his window. He considered the idea of jumping out and just flying back.</p><p>“Um, well, I thought about what you said. And...you were right.”</p><p>Kon whipped his head around. Most of the cab of the truck was dark. Clark’s face was partially illuminated by the glow of the headlights through the windshield. Clark was facing ahead, keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>“You were right,” Clark continued, “About how I’ve reacted in the past. To you and your powers. And that I was about to do it again, to Jon.”</p><p>Kon blinked. Thunder rumbled around them.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Clark said, his quiet voice mixing with the echoing thunder. “I never meant to make you feel….<em> ‘alienated and wrong’ </em>. And I obviously didn’t communicate that well enough. I want to apologize for that.”</p><p>Kon felt the tightness in his chest again. The static from the radio felt like it was buzzing around in his skull.</p><p>“This past year I’ve spent helping Kara find her footing as Supergirl,” Clark sighed, “I never really stopped to think about how different it was from….from when you were establishing yourself as Superboy.”</p><p>Kon curled his hands around the fabric of his jeans. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Clark’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and he slammed on the breaks. A nano-second later a bolt of lightning struck the ground not 20 feet ahead of them. The light from it was blinding, the noise deafening.</p><p>Kon sat for an unknown amount of time with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears, waiting for the pain to subside. Clark’s hand tapped on his shoulder and Kon just curled in on himself tighter.</p><p>After a minute of deep, controlled breathing, he blinked his eyes open. Spots danced at the edges of his vision.</p><p>He was alone in the cab of the truck. The blinking headlights illuminated the scene in front of him. Clark was outside, moving charred debris off the roadway. Kon saw the occasional spark light up off to the side of the pavement. It looked like the lightning had struck the power lines and destroyed one of the poles. </p><p>Kon unbuckled and got out of the truck. He made his way over to Clark.</p><p>“How bad is it?” Kon called over the wind and rain.</p><p>Clark shoved the last piece of wood into the ditch and jogged over to Kon. “It looks like just the one pole. I’ll call it in once we clear the scene. You okay?”</p><p>Kon gave him a thumbs up. “What about the lines?”</p><p>“It’s too wet for them to spark anything and they’re not long enough to reach the roadway,” Clark said, “It’s probably safer just to leave them to whoever comes out to do repairs.”</p><p>Kon nodded his understanding and they both retreated back to the truck. They sat inside, dripping water all over the seats. The windows began to fog. Kon rubbed at his eyes as he buckled himself back in.</p><p>“You’re really okay?” Clark asked as he put the truck back into drive.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kon blinked rapidly, “I hate super-senses sometimes.”</p><p>“You looked like you were in pain.”</p><p>“<em> Yeah, </em>Clark. ‘Cause it hurt. What, you’re telling me that didn’t bruise your eardrums and sear your retinas?”</p><p>Clark looked sideways at him before returning his eyes to the road. “Uh, no. It was disorienting. But, uh, no. No pain.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kon looked at Clark. “I guess that makes sense. Your eyes and ears are a lot more invulnerable than mine.”</p><p>Clark nodded. He was quiet for a while before asking, “How’s your arm doing?”</p><p>“It’s fine. Aside from the missing hair, you can’t tell anything ever happened.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Clark commented.</p><p>The rest of the drive was silent. The pounding of the rain and the static of the radio carried them home to the farm. The street light by the driveway was dark and the porch light wasn’t lit. Clark parked the truck and made their way to the house. </p><p>Bearded Clark met them at the door, a flashlight in hand.</p><p>“Oh, good,” He sighed in relief, and then laughed, “I know it might seem silly, but I was worried about you two. Welcome home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. S'mores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon and Lois were in the living room. They had the fireplace lit. The warm light illuminated the room and cast flickering shadows. Kon smelled the marshmallows and chocolate before he saw the skewers in their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner!" Jon jumped to his feet and ran over to him. He threw his arms around him. "Is Pa okay? I know you texted he was doing better but- is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's doing alright," Kon squeezed him back, "He's getting the meds and treatment he needs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is he coming home?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably in a few days," Kon told him, "It depends on what his doctor thinks is safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded against his chest. He pulled back, "Ugh, you're all wet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. It's raining out. Don't know if you've noticed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shoved him and scrunched the bridge of his nose. "You smell weird. Like some burnt chemical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ozone," Bearded Clark surmised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, "There's a lot of lightning out there. I'm gonna go change- save me some s'mores?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and leaned in as he fake-whispered, "Mom's been hogging the bag, but I'll make sure she doesn't eat them all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the kid who ate a whole box of graham crackers by himself!" Lois called over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Clarks laughed as Jon protested. Kon went up to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krypto was on his bed. His ears twitched as more thunder rumbled outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, boy," Kon pet his head, "Thank you for earlier. You're a very good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto leaned against his hand as Kon scratched behind his ears. Kon pet him for a while before actually getting out of his soaked clothing. Krypto followed him when he headed back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois and Jon were back in front of the fireplace. Jon waved him over to the spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, this is your skewer," Jon handed him one, "And the marshmallow bag is right there- no! Krypto! Bad- chocolate's bad for dogs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto pulled his nose back from the bars he had been smelling. He looked at Kon with big round eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not actually a dog." Kon reminded him, "I've seen him eat chunks out of tires before. I'm pretty sure it'd be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon gave him a look before leaning around him. "Mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois laughed, "Don't ask me, kid. I'm not the alien expert here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked at Krypto and then to the chocolate bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to risk him getting hurt." Jon pouted. "Can I go get him some of his treats instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Kon gestured up to the attic, "Do you remember where I keep them in my room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll be right back." Jon took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto waited until he was out of the room before laying down right in Jon's spot. Kon laughed and gave him more pets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto got his treats and the rest of them ate far too many s'mores. The night shuffled on. The storm carried on outside, cold and wet. They enjoyed the fire inside, staying warm and dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, even with massive amounts of sugar consumed, Jon started to get sleepy. Lois suggested he head to bed, but Jon insisted on staying out in the living room with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The thunder is really loud," Jon yawned. "It's easier to tune it out if I'm here near the fire. I can focus on the snaps and crackles. Please, Mom? I promise I'll actually go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't doubt that. You're half asleep right now," Lois smiled at him. "Go get changed and brush your teeth. And grab your pillow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laid down on the sofa. Lois tucked him in under the blankets and kissed his forehead. She took her seat on one of the big cozy chairs, grabbed her phone and settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon thought about heading up to his room, but the kid had a point. Being in the living room, with the fire in the hearth, it was easier to ignore the storm. Kon moved to the loveseat. Krypto joined him and laid across his lap. Kon absentmindedly pet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm and Kon felt his eyelids growing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Conner-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon snapped to attention. Someone had called him-?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked around the room. Lois was on her seat, Goldie curled up on her lap. Jon was still passed out on the couch, snoring lightly as his face was smooshed against his pillow. Krypto was hanging half off the loveseat next to Kon, tongue hanging out as he slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took a second to process. It hadn't actually sounded like someone calling out for him, more like someone just mentioning him. It wasn't Pa. It wasn't Pa calling out for him, in pain and out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had actually sounded like Clark. Jon's Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew it was generally rude to listen in on people with his superhearing. He tended to keep his senses reigned in unless he was out on duty with the Titans or looking for someone in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Conner isn't like-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name pulled his attention again. Kon shifted his hearing back to his immediate surroundings. He recognised Clark's voice that time. His Clark's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew he shouldn't listen in. He knew he'd probably just hear something he really wasn't supposed to. Or get a weird snippet of conversation without any context.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon closed his eyes, laid his head back against the sofa cushion, and let his hearing drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-not exactly something I've been privy to." Original Clark was saying. "Ma and Pa have handled all of his paperwork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but what is the plan if something happens to them?" Bearded Clark asked. "Are you listed as his next of kin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably, being his next closest relative through Ma and Pa. At least on paper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which you don't actually know, because you haven't actually read anything about his custody and guardianship." Bearded Clark sounded, not quite angry, but frustrated?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark sighed, "I can tell you have an opinion about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard not to. Conner's a great kid. And, believe me," Bearded Clark's voice got softer, "I know how rough of a day it's been for you. But all of this just brings the issue with Conner into a more immediate light."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a lot more independent than you're giving him credit for. He lived on his own for almost a year before getting involved with Young Justice and ending up here at the farm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not reassuring. That's not a good thing," Bearded Clark sounded worried now. "He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I understand that he's not mentally a child, but he's still only five years old. He needs to know he's not going to end up on his own again if something- God forbid- happens to Ma and Pa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he won't be on his own again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has he heard that from you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Original Clark sighed. "I'm not the person- I'm not his dad. I'm not the guy who reassures him about who his legal guardians are. We're not that close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lull in the conversation. Kon could just imagine them. His Clark with that painfully uncomfortable look of his face, his posture stiff and awkward. Jon's Clark with his arms crossed, his jaw set in a tense line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark cleared his throat. "If you have something to say, say it. Like you said, it's been a really rough day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want Lois and I to be Conner's godparents." Bearded Clark stated firmly. "And I want your full cooperation if that involves any paperwork on your end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Ma and Pa agree to it, I'll sign whatever you need. But I doubt you'll need me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pause. Kon could hear someone's footsteps and a door being opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should ask him," Original Clark said quietly. "He is very independent, for better or worse. Even if you don't need his permission legally- you should ask him what he wants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do that a lot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark sighed, "...a few times. It was never...what I could give him. I hope you and Lois are more up to the task."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>: D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle in- we're going on a rollercoaster of emotions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Original Clark headed out just past dawn. He took Ma's truck to the clinic. The last legs of the storm petered out as the sun continued to rise. </span>
  <span>Ma came back a few hours later. She hugged everyone, assured them that Pa was recovering well, and then went to sleep in her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went about doing their chores, tending the animals. Everything seemed to have weathered the storm alright. A few branches of the apple tree snapped in a few places. But that was the extent of the damages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon avoided bearded Clark. He could tell that Clark was trying to get his attention. He had even started to call him over at one point. But Kon was quick to duck out, citing some part of the farm he needed to go check on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t want to talk to him about anything at the moment. Least of all what he had overheard the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so busy avoiding Clark that he didn’t notice Lois closing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid.” Lois cornered him in the barn, “I think we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised an eyebrow at her. “...about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About why you’re avoiding my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Kon denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois cocked her hips to one side and raised an eyebrow at him. “You are. I’ve watched you do it all morning. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> tells me you overheard something last night that’s got you all jumpy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon glared at her, “I’m not jumpy. And I didn’t hear anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Lois gave him a small smile, “Anyone ever tell you you’re not a great liar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon bristled, “I don’t want to talk about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear something,” Lois pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know about that? You were in the room with me and Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois gave him a look. “Uh, sweetheart, Clark’s my husband and we talk about things. Like about wanting to be godparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his jaw tight. “Shut up- I don’t want to talk about it- I don’t want to talk about your plans for Ma and Pa dying. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s going to come home and be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, no.” Lois looked worried, “No, that’s not why we’re- I know Pa’s going to be alright. That’s not why we want to be your godparents. We’ve been talking about it for weeks now. This isn’t some knee-jerk sudden decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon just glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois sighed, “I admit, it’s not the greatest time to bring all of this up. Clark got worried. He lost his father to heart troubles. So I think this all might’ve scared him into action. But this isn’t about something happening to Ma and Pa. Clark and I want to be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>parents. We know Ma and Pa are your guardians. And we want to help support that. Be a bigger part of that. Not replace it or….take advantage in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his jaw. He had been listening to Lois’ heartbeat. She didn’t sound like she was lying about any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois looked at him, eyes assessing. “Why….do we want to be your godparents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else? It doesn’t make any sense-” Kon crossed his arms. He didn’t look at Lois. "You don't know me. You don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me. You've been here for a little more than a month. That's not enough time to know- it's not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how kind you are." Lois said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked over at her. Her posture had shifted; it was more open. She had taken a step back, not towards the door, but enough to give him some space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen you, not in every situation possible, but I've seen you.” Lois continued, “I've seen you with Jon, who I know can be a lot of energy to deal with. I've seen you with Ma and Pa. And with your friends. I've seen you on your own with the animals, or your chores. You are a kind, caring young man. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "I'm a mess. You didn’t- I broke the backdoor weeks ago because I couldn’t control my strength. Because my mind is </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon started pacing. “I'm a giant target for supervillians. I'm half </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luthor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s my family. That’s my- that’s the only parent I’ve got that uses the title. He's out there still, plotting about how I'm a failed investment and how he could still get some use out of me- And I'm not even- I don't have any guarantee that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He didn’t try to hide them. It was just another way he was a mess- he couldn’t even talk about this without losing control of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kon continued. “No one knows what that means in the long run. I don't know if I have ten years ahead of me, or twenty, or sixty, or only a handful. And you don't even know about-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon turned back to Lois sharply. She was watching him with a controlled expression. He couldn’t read what she was really thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I died. I was dead.” Kon stated bluntly. “I got killed. Ma and Pa grieved me. They had to bury me. I put them and everyone else that cared about me through that. And yeah, weird time-travel shit happened and I came back but-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "But I don't know how long this second chance is going to last. Everything about me is weird and a big jumble of unknowns and I can't- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> just ask you to be okay with all of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon closed his eyes, the tears sliding down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to ask." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois took a step closer. She had her arms crossed, but her arms weren’t tense. Her eyes were red at the edges and blinking and misty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner, you're already family to us.” Lois told him, her voice dripping with emotion. “Even with all of the odd things about your life. We're not so normal ourselves, but I understand where you're coming from. It's hard to ask someone to deal with the things about you that even you don't want to deal with. It's hard to trust that they won't leave when they have the option to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand <em>why</em> you'd want me as a godchild."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's... not always an easy feeling to put into words. But it's pretty similar to why I wanted to have Jon. I care about you. I think I have something to offer you as a parent, or godparent. I could be someone you talk to about your day. Someone to complain to when you want to vent. Someone to ask for advice or help when you need it. I want to watch you grow up and see who you'll become."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "But, you already </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. You have Jon. I'm not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> already have that." Lois cut him off. "It's how I know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. And how I know that I care about you in the same way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon just stared at her. She gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a month and change, but I already think of you as one of my kids,” Lois told him. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. If you don’t want us as godparents, then that’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois reached her hand out, gently touching the side of Kon’s arm. “But we do- we want to be that for you. So if it’s something that you want, then we’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, but a determined expression on her face. She raised the corners of her mouth, in that gentle smile he’d only ever seen her wear for Jon. Kon lowered his head and leaned ever so slightly forward. Lois wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt jumbled up in his head. His worry for Pa. The safety he always felt around Ma. His hurt and stubborn hope for his Clark. The jealousy and joy he felt around Jon. That longing ache he had towards the newer Clark. The ease he felt around Lois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kon whispered as Lois held him. “I don’t know what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, sweetheart.” Lois squeezed him gently, “That’s perfectly okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Calling, Calling Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lois assured him that there wasn’t any rush, and that whatever he wanted to do would be okay. She also told him she would tell Clark to chill out a bit about it. And to let Kon be the one to bring it up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, even if we don’t end up doing anything. I want you to know you can always come talk to me.” Lois told him, “It’s going to be a rough patch here, getting Pa back on his feet and dealing with everything around that. And especially if my husband does or says something that makes you uncomfortable. He’s- everyone’s going through a lot. I’m a pretty good mediator and translator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kon agreed, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon went back to his chores but quickly found he couldn’t focus. He flew to the top of the barn and sat there. He went through a few different calming and grounding exercises; deep breathing, focusing his senses, counting random objects around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still felt jittery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pulled out his phone and called Tim. It rang for a while. Kon was sure he’d get his voicemail, but at the last second Tim answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-Kon? Wassup?” Tim yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kon apologised, “You were sleeping. It’s still- it’s not even noon. I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” Tim interrupted, “I’m up. No take-backsies. Tell me why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Kon took a deep breath. “How do I know if I want someone to be my parent? Or… Godparent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim yawned again, “Uh- what? What is this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lois. And Clark. Jon’s Clark. They want to be my godparents. And I don’t- I don’t know if I want that. Or if I do, but it’s not a good idea. I just- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Um. Well, first off, that’s really sweet of them.” Tim paused as he thought. “...don’t you already have godparents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your team file, Ma and Pa are your legal guardians and adoptive grandparents, but there’s also a godparent listed. Or at least I thought so? It’s been a while since yours was updated. I can pull it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustling noise from Tim’s end. Kon could picture him wrestling with his blankets to reach his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first I’m hearing of this. As far as I know, Ma and Pa are it.” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of fingers on a keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma and Pa are your primary contacts. And- wait, why is the godparent encrypted? Hold on- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tim sighed, “Oh my god- it’s Bruce. He must’ve set himself up as your back-up contact. And then didn’t tell anyone. When did he add that to your file?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, Tim.” Kon sighed, “It’s got to be some weird N</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> point in one of his crazy contingency plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- awww! He added it back when we first started dating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon could hear the smile in Tim’s voice. “Leave it to your dad to make a display of emotion through falsifying records.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta know how to read him,” Tim said, “But anyway- back to the matter at hand. You and maybe acquiring some real godparents. What’s your gut reaction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- no? Yes? I don’t know. It’s- it’s hard to know what’s panic about that separate from the worry about Pa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- what happened to Pa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Kon smacked his forehead, “Right. I haven’t told anyone- he had a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon- what the fuck? Way to bury the lead- Is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah he’s okay. He’s staying at the clinic right now. But he should be back home soon. His doc said he’s doing really well.” Kon reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when did that happen? Today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” Kon sighed, “Look, it’s been really- a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it,” Tim agreed, “Do you want me to come out there? Because I really want to be there for you. But if that would be too much right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please come visit.” Kon almost begged. “Clark’s here too. He’s been trading off with Ma keeping Pa company at the clinic. So, just, all of that together is….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be on my way in an hour,” Tim told him. “I’ve just got to hand off my patrols and get some casework finished. Is there anything you guys need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blew out a breath, “Nothing’s coming to mind. Maybe eat something before driving out here? Please? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Cloneboy.” Tim said, his tone going for sassy but landing on sincere. “I love you. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ma woke up around lunch time. The power still wasn’t back on by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should get the ol’ generator out of the back shed,” Ma said, “All we really need to keep running is the refrigerator. And the cell phone chargers….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois, Ma, and Bearded Clark got the generator set up while Kon and Jon made food. Kon’s phone pinged just as they were pulling out plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tim:  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ran into some complications. My departure is set back. Could I call in a replacement for the time being?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon wasn’t quite sure what Tim meant by that. But he texted back, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sure’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five seconds later Kon heard the boom of something going supersonic in the direction of Kent farm. Kon rushed outside, just in time to see a blur materialize in front of the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” Bart ran up to him and latched on, “Tim sent me the deets. I am here for moral, physical, existential, and metaphysical support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man,” Kon got an arm around Bart. He just adjusted his weight and hung on tighter. “Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dude.” Bart squeezed him tighter. “So what’s the sitch? Who’s here- How’s Pa- And what on Earth smells so good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made fried chicken!” Jon greeted them at the door. “Hi, Bart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonny-boy.” Bart zipped over to him and mussed his hair. “Oh, man, it smells so good. I didn’t know super-cooking was one of your powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no such thing as super-cooking,” Jon grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There totally is,” Bart held up his hand, palm forward, “Only the most talented of superheroes can cook for themselves. Kon is one of them. I- and most of the Titans- are not. Treasure this gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon just giggled at him and Bart gave Kon a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pa's doing alright," Kon answered Bart's original questions, "Clark's at the clinic with him now. I think Ma will be heading back to switch off with him around sundown."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is his second day under observation, yeah? What happened with his initial attack- what type of blockage was it? What percentage?" Bart asked in rapid succession, "Did they have to intervene with surgical techniques? Did-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bart." Kon held up his hand, "I didn't memorize his chart. So I don't know most of that. But no surgery. As far as I'm aware."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you know so much about hearts?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've memorized an entire library." Bart replied simply, "And it doesn't hurt to know a lot of first aid. It's part of being a superhero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon's eyebrows knit together, "So you have to study a lot? To be a hero?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It helps," Bart shrugged, "I wasn't that big on studying when I first started. And then there's those like Tim that never stop studying. He's such a nerd."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked over at Kon expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a little different." Kon shrugged, "I was taught telepathically while I was grown in my pod. So I know a lot of trivia and can speak a lot of languages. But I've had to learn most things that require experience as I went."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What languages?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, how many do you know?" Bart leaned around Jon, raising an eyebrow at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes at Bart, "English, obviously, and then Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Portuguese, Russian, and Japanese. So 9. Oh, and I later learned American Sign Language."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so many!" Jon gasped, "Could you teach me some of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, probably ASL. The others-" Kon shrugged. "Maybe? I wouldn't really know where to start. I just know them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ASL is super useful," Bart nodded, "Especially when you have teammates that can sign to each other with superspeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart's hands blurred. Jon squinted at him but didn't seem to be able to follow his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to hang here or go somewhere else? I could make an excuse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. "We should finish setting the table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and went back inside. Kon held Bart back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe after lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you need, dude." Bart grabbed him up into another hug. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a deep breath and settled. He hugged Bart back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Snack Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playing fast and loose with Bart's origins and history. I'm taking bits and pieces from different continuities. My canon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bart was a very in-your-space kind of friend. When they had first formed Young Justice it had annoyed Kon. But now, years later, it was just one of those things he knew to expect. And really, it was very grounding. Bart stuck close to him for the rest of the afternoon, often actually hanging off of him. It was like having a very excitable weighted blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart dragged Kon away from the farm for a spell, citing his need for more calories and not wanting to empty the Kent's pantry. So they zipped over a few states to grab a mountain of snacks. The poor teen behind the checkout at the corner store didn't know what hit 'em.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do have your wallet on you, yeah?" Kon asked as he watched the total climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chill-ax," Bart dug in his pockets, "I totally do. And besides, aren't you literally dating a millionaire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's his dad's money, so not technically," Kon pointed out, "It's not like he handed me a platinum card on our first date or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would've been a hell of a power move." Bart pulled out a crumpled wad of loose bills, "A-ha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their snacks and went to the closest park. Bart ate while Kon skipped stones across the duck pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you worried about Pa?" Bart asked abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm worried about Pa." Kon threw another stone, skipping it three times before it hit the far bank. "He had a heart attack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's scary." Bart nodded, "When the old people you live with have medical stuff. Joan's arthritis is getting worse again. She says it's just the colder weather but….it's still got me worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and sat next to Bart at the park bench. "How's Jay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart shrugged, "Speedsters are weird. We've got accelerated healing and accelerated metabolism, but not accelerated aging? So he's okay, pretty healthy for his age, but I don't know. Maybe all the running and speedforce exposure will catch up to him some day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worried about it catching up to you?" Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart shrugged, "If the thousand or so years I was lost in it didn't fuck me up, maybe it won't ever. Maybe being a speedster is just a lucky turn, as far as biology goes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon picked up another rock and tossed it. It skipped only twice before hitting the far bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's weird living with normal people." Kon sighed. "Like, it's not new or anything, but they just seem so </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fragile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kid isn't." Bart pointed out, "Or is that just weirder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so weird," Kon rubbed at his face, "It feels like I'm looking at a mirror sometimes. But it shouldn't, right? I was never ten. Or at least I wasn't for more than, like, a day, and I wasn't even conscious for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does kind of look like you- which, yeah, I know why," Bart waved his hand, "My point is, wouldn't it be weirder if you didn't see yourself in him? He's another half-Kryptonian with Clark's genetic package. In a way it kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> like getting to look in a mirror. To know what tiny-you might've looked like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon let out a harsh breath. "But I didn't care before. I didn't used to think about what I might've looked like as a kid. Now it's in my face and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all of it. And it's not like I can just avoid him either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart squinted at him and then gasped. "Oh! OH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh what?" Kon asked as Bart tapped rapidly on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark! The thing- the thing you just said. About how Jon makes you feel weird and that you want to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avoid him." Kon said in unison with Bart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's not-" Kon started to say, "It's not the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying it is." Bart shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to avoid Jon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you wouldn't." Bart leaned heavily against him. "You're way better at this sudden-family-addition-thing than Clark. It just reminded me of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. He listened as Bart chewed noisily. There were geese on the other side of the pond from them now, honking and waddling towards the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm jealous of him." Kon confessed. "He's got two parents that love him and wanted to have him. His dad is teaching him about his powers and telling him ancient Kryptonian bedtime stories. He got to be a kid, a real kid. Without powers, without supervillains, without being mind controlled or manipulated or fucking anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And even now- He's got grandparents that love him and-" Kon clenched his jaw. "And he's got me. He's got a mentor figure who cares about him. That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why am I so jealous about him having me in his life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart hummed in thought. He opened a new bag of chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel you on that one. It's hard sometimes, watching Iris and Barry actually raising my dad and aunt. It's what I came here to do, to save Barry and give my dad and aunt a better life. And save the world, but that's beside the point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart handed Kon the opened bag. He took a few chips from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart sighed, "It's hard to see them growing up loved and protected and not feel insanely jealous. And like- I did that. I caused that. It's what I wanted. And I don't want them to have it worse, of course I don't. But it just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart shrugged, "Becoming the person you needed when you were younger doesn't fix what happened to you. It doesn't change what you went through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. His chest felt tight. He watched the geese circle the pond. A few of them were coming closer, eyeing Bart's snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's phone pinged. Tim messaged he was en route. Kon showed Bart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, does Tim know that you don't have power at the farm right now?" Bart asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that you don't have internet while the power is down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked. "I forgot to tell him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart raised an eyebrow, "So should we tell him, or wait so that we can see the look of horror on his face?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed, "Want to bet he's got a router or something built into his motorcycle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he probably does." Bart smirked. "You cool if I stay longer? I saw the s'mores stuff by your fireplace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You should totally sleep over. But we'll need to pick up more fixin's if you're staying for s'mores."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah," Bart hopped to his feet. "Let's jet before those demon birds get any closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're just geese."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their beaks. Demon birds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes, but followed Bart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Cold Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning: reference to past physical abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim arrived just as the sun was setting. He had extra saddlebags attached to his bike and proceeded to unload a ridiculous number of casserole dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kon asked as Tim shoved several into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred caught me on my way out and insisted.” Tim rolled his eyes as he handed several more to Bart. “He said something about how ‘one is supposed to bring food to friends and neighbors when they have someone in hospital’ or something. I also have a few in my bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you got delayed with?” Bart asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Riddler had just delivered ten coded messages to city hall. I had to hack into police records to gain access and then send them back the solutions without being able to actually suit up and drop them off.” Tim sighed, “It’s so much easier when Rogues just stick to nocturnal shenanigans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How inconsiderate of them,” Kon smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ma ate an early dinner with everyone, complementing Alfred’s wonderful cooking, before heading back to the clinic. Everyone else was in the living room around the fire by the time Clark got back. He turned down the offer for s’mores and took off to go patrol Metropolis for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that Tim’s bike did have an internet connection, but the range wasn’t very wide. He went out to it periodically to get messages and updates about how Batman was handling the new Riddler case. Eventually, Kon and Bart convinced him to stop for the night. Just past midnight the three of them retired to Kon’s room in the attic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, why is it so cold?” Tim shivered as he changed in pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the midwest.” Kon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already had snow in Central,” Bart nodded. “Wait, Gotham’s more North- how is it not colder there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coastal,” Tim shrugged as he crawled under the covers of Kon’s bed, “I’m sure the cold snap will reach us before December. God, I hate patrolling in the snow. Or sludge. Gotham doesn’t even get real snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I feel you there. Everything gets so slippery,” Bart joined him under the covers, “I need to get Wally to make me new cleats for my uniform. I wore the last ones down so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “Can’t relate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, impervious and solar powered asshole,” Bart stuck his tongue out at him, “Get over here and keep Tim from turning into a popsicle. Hey! No! Keep your frozen feet away from me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim laughed and it devolved into a pillow/cold appendages fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they all actually fell asleep. Bart starfished as much as he could with the three of them sharing Kon’s full. Tim curled tight against Kon’s side, seaking what warmth he could find. Sandwiched between the two of them, Kon felt ridiculously light hearted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked awake. It was still dark out, not even the suggestion of dawn showing through the window. He yawned and tried sitting up, but the two people asleep practically on him kept him pinned in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what woke him up. There wasn’t any loud noise or anything. Bart shifted next to him and muttered under his breath about monkeys and...cheese? Kon shifted his vision to thermal and scanned the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Krypto in the living room, sprawled across the couch. Lois and her Clark were in their room asleep. But there was no Jon in with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon swept the rest of the house. No Jon. Kon extended his hearing, searching for Jon's voice or heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-would be so cool-" Jon whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close- really close. Above him? Kon peered through the ceiling and roof. He spotted Jon sitting on the far side of the house roof. But he wasn't alone. Someone else- small, bigger than Jon but not by much, was sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys," Kon tapped Tim and Bart. "Guys, wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's- huh?" Bart muttered as he blinked around at the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kon?" Tim yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a stranger on the roof with Jon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Bart and Tim said in unison. They both sat up. Bart fell off the bed and scrambled over to the window. Tim fumbling for the lamp, before remembering that the power was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon floated over next to Bart, keeping his thermal vision locked on the two people on the roof. He focused his hearing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-think I could. My parents wouldn't go for it." Jon was whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>-tt- </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don't need their permission. We would be back before anyone noticed our absence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. He recognized the other voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Damian." Kon grabbed Bart's hand before he could open the window fully. "It's not a stranger, it's Damian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, that little fucking brat," Tim exhaled sharply. He set down his collapsed bo staff- Kon hadn't seen him grab it. Or have it on him at any point earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim marched to the window and shoved it open. He twisted and used it to pull himself out and on to the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey-!" Kon heard Tim call out as Bart began to climb out the window to follow him. "Oh my god, you came here in</span>
  <em>
    <span> costume?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get over here right now and get off the fucking roof."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon floated up after Bart. He hovered next to the edge of the roof. He saw Damian and Jon at the far side. Damian was in his Robin suit, glaring at Tim. Jon was sitting behind him, still in his PJs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you-?" Damian glared at the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stomped across the roof towards him. "We're not discussing this up here out in the open on a cloudless night. There are satellites and drones and any other number of things that could be seeing you right now." Tim grabbed for Damian's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian flinched away from him, dodging his grab. He pointed angrily at Kon. "Kent is flying right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has an alibi for being in and around Kansas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> do not." Tim gestured back towards the attic window. "Inside. Now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should go in…" Jon spoke up. He climbed to his feet, eyes darting between Damian and Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scoffed, but began to move towards the edge of the roof. He neatly flipped and maneuvered himself through the open window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon followed him. His hands were clutching each other tightly. He caught Kon's gaze for a second before quickly looking away. He scrambled down and in through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim followed quickly behind Jon, waving Bart and Kon to come with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart zipped over to the lamp and tried to switch it on before remembering the power was still out. Kon shut the window and pulled the curtain shut. What moonlight spilled around the cloth barely illuminated the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What. Were. You thinking?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't concern you-" Damian snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck it doesn't!" Tim kept the volume of his voice low, but it still sounded like he was shouting. "You've just endangered everyone here. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the protocols for visiting the farm. You-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here for a visit! I wasn't going to be here for any length of time!" Damian bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you here?" Bart asked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shot a glare at him, "This doesn't concern you either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian-" Jon spoke up, "They caught us. It's not like they'll just let this slide without an explanation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Us?" Kon asked. "You knew he was going to sneak out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, kinda." Jon again caught his gaze for a second before looking away. "We were just going to go out for a little bit. Not into town or anything- just...out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon crossed his arms and pouted over towards Damian. "At least that's what I thought we were going to do. You didn't warn me about any suiting up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian glared back at him. "If you had been ready to go when I got here this wouldn't have-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get here?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian clenched his hands into fists. "On my motorcycle, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean the R-cycle which has no licence plates." Tim put his face in his hand. "What if a highway patrol had spotted you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't spotted by anyone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not-!" Tim cut himself off. He put his hands up in front of him, palms facing out, and took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hadn't seen it happen- he was focusing more on Jon who still wouldn't look at him for more than a second. But now that he was looking he saw how tense Damian was. His hands were close to his belt, his shoulders and hips were turned, like he was bracing for a blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying this right-" Tim took another step back. "I'm going to go check any nearby satellite feeds and make sure you weren't spotted. Then I will come back and we can <em>talk </em>about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grabbed his phone from the nightstand and made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please change out of uniform before I get back." Tim said as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart and Kon shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Bart rubbed the back of his neck, "....so changing. Kon, do you have any-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got some spare clothes you could borrow," Jon said to Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kinda shorter than him," Kon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather that than wear anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> own." Damian snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon put his hands up, "Fine, whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go grab them." Jon hurried out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stayed where he was, almost rooted to the spot, glaring at Bart and Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'm gonna go grab us some snacks," Bart said quickly before practically fleeing the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and sat down on his bed. He tried to focus on anything other than the very defensive teen still staring daggers at him. He heard Krypto walking downstairs in the kitchen with Bart. Heard Tim heading out the front door towards his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shifted, moving closer to the far side of the room where the closet was. Kon could hear him taking deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know he wasn't going to strike me." Damian stated bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked over at him. Damian was still tense, but no longer glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian took a second to peer into the dark closet at Kon's clothing. "...and you were correct that I am much taller than Jon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can borrow whatever if you need it." Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded but didn't look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon came back up first, holding a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Kon waved him in and stepped out of the room. He kept an ear out, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...thank you." He heard Damian say quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry we got caught." Jon whispered back. "It's all my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. Kon heard cloth rustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I also underestimated Kent's vigilance." Damian said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....little brothers....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its weird writing Damian post his character growth from previous works in this series when those aren't done or written yet....but here it is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bart came back up when Tim did, carrying a plate of chips and candy. It looked like what was left of their earlier snack run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim set his phone to flashlight mode and set down on the nightstand aimed at the ceiling. It lit the room better, enough to at least see people's faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were no recordings of the area around Smallville tonight." Tim told the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grabbed the comforter off of Kon's bed and wrapped it around himself. He took a seat on the rug next to the bed and waved everyone else to join him. Damian reluctantly did, sitting with Jon between him and Tim. Kon and Bart sat on the other side, completing the circle. Bart handed the plate around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was sporting Jon's hoodie and jeans, which rode up above his ankles, and a pair of Kon's socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for trying to grab your arm before," Tim began, "I was trying to move you quicker, but I should have told you that before trying to touch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian looked down at his lap, the hood of the hoodie obscuring most of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned to look at him. "You don't like being touched?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shook his head, "It's not-" He cut himself off. He took a moment before continuing, "I have very honed instincts and reflexes. It would be best if you avoid grabbing for me or touching me when I can't see you doing so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Jon replied quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another beat of silence. Tim hummed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you sneak out here?" Tim asked, his voice calm and even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hunched his shoulders for a second before straightening his posture. He didn't respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been texting." Jon filled in. "Damian suggested going out for a bit. I told him how my parents don't want me going out, and he said he'd come over and we could go together. And we could go at night when everyone's asleep so my parents wouldn't know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your parents let you go out flying with me," Kon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but that's with you," Jon pouted, "They never let me go very far on my own. And you've been busy and you had people over so I didn't want to ask…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shifted in place, carefully not looking at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why the costume?" Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian clicked his tongue, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>-tt- </span>
  </em>
  <span>A teen riding a motorcycle after hours in Gotham would draw too much attention, especially if anyone recognized me. No one questions why Robin is out at night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't change before you got to the farm because…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we weren't supposed to stay here at all." Damian said, "And again. If anyone had spotted me while on our outing, it is easier to explain why Robin is out at night than the youngest Wayne."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except then you'd have to explain why Jon was out with Robin." Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought an extra domino." Damian snapped. "I'm not an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying you are." Tim replied tensely. "But I do have to wonder why you went through all of this instead of just coming with me to the farm and then asking Jon's parents if the two of you could go for a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Jon's eyes were comically wide. Damian also looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sighed, "...really? It wasn't even an option you considered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian grit his teeth and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think my parents would go for that?" Jon asked. "I mean, Damian's not really that much older than me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too!" Damian snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three years isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much older."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am far older than Kent," Damian gestured to Kon. "So clearly age alone is not the determining factor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but that's not the same-" Jon began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the point is more about how you should've asked in the first place, instead of just assuming you had to go behind people's backs." Kon interrupted. "And, Jon, just because I'm busy or have friends over, that doesn't mean you can't come talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it wasn't even that important…" Jon mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything that's got you upset is important to me." Kon said. "Even if I've got other things that are more time sensitive or hero business or whatever, you can still tell me. And if I can't help you right away, then I can at least know about it when I do have time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked surprised. Kon felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to seem so standoff-ish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean it?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it." Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim leaned back, looking around Jon at Damian. "You can also talk to me about this kind of stuff. Like if you're not sure if you're allowed or supposed to do something. I won't get mad at you for not knowing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian huffed, "And if I'm not</span>
  <em>
    <span> allowed to </span>
  </em>
  <span>but intend to do so anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I could be your point of contact. Even if you end up sneaking out to do whatever, it's a good thing to have someone aware of where you're going and what you're doing. In case things don't go according to plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scoffed, "It's not exactly sneaking out if someone else is aware of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but that way if say…" Tim gestured to the room. "You get caught or run into trouble, you have someone that can run interference or cover for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian looked incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart yawned. "Are we going back to sleep or what? It's so early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon also yawned. Damian sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was planning to return to Gotham before Father finished his patrol." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you spend the night and we can both talk to Bruce about it in the morning?" Tim suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian bristled. "I don't see why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Jon both jumped as they heard someone dropping out of supersonic speed heading towards the farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," Jon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's no sneaking out of this now." Kon sighed, "Clark just got back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. "Perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, a few seconds later there was a knock on Kon's door. "Conner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other. Bart sped over and opened the door. Clark stood in the hallway, in pj pants and a t-shirt, one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Clark asked, looking pointedly at Damian. "It's a little late for more visitors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine," Tim called over in a very put-upon voice, "It's called a sleepover, Clark." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Bart leaned, hanging off the door handle, "Kon said we couldn't tip any cows or anything. So we're being good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Party pooper," Tim stuck his tongue out at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark gave them all an incredulous look, but didn't press the issue. He shook his head and turned back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon snickered a laugh and Tim shushed him, a finger pressed against his own smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim signed at Damian for him to text home. They went about getting extra sleeping bags out from storage and setting Damian and Jon up on the far side of the room. Bart grabbed a deck of cards and they stayed up playing games until Jon practically fell asleep sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all eventually managed to pass back out before the sun rose. Kon sent a text to Lois, letting her know Jon was sleeping up in his room. So she wouldn't worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's thoughts drifted to what Pa had asked him, back when they didn't know how long the new Kent's would be staying. About if Kon would be okay sharing his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't seem like such a horrible prospect anymore. Maybe it would even be better than not. If they had a space that was both Jon's and his, maybe it would be easier for Jon to talk to him. He really didn't like the idea of Jon deciding Kon was too busy for him. Especially about things he wouldn't talk to his parents about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make some things harder. When waking up from nightmares it would be to an audience. And he might not be the best roommate, with the odd hours he kept due to superheroing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kind of wanted it. It felt like the ache that settled in his chest whenever he thought about all the childhood things he'd missed out on. Sharing a room with a sibling….he could actually do that. He could have that slice of normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon drifted off, comforted by that feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a quick update, even for me. I had to split up things between last ch and this one. It was just too big to squash into one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. "Parents"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up so long, but I couldn't find a good place to split it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon and Kon woke with the sun the next morning. Tim, Damian, and Bart all grumbled at them and went back to sleep. Both Clarks were already in the kitchen when they made their way downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Bearded Clark bade them as they came into the room. "I hear we've got an extra mouth for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Damian came by last night." Kon yawned. "Although, he's a bat, so who knows if he'll be up anytime soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did he show up in the middle of the night?" Bearded Clark asked, "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave Jon a look. Jon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, everything's fine. But, uh, there's a thing I should tell you and Mom." Jon rubbed his hands together nervously, "After breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay. Why don't you go and collect the eggs? I'm making some hash browns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and went to put on his boots. The front door swung shut after him. Both Clarks turned to Kon, almost in perfect unison. It was a little unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything actually okay?" Bearded Clark asked. Original Clark just stared at him over his coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. There was a bit of miscommunication, but everyone’s alright.” Kon crossed the kitchen to get to the pantry, “How was, uh, Metropolis? Anything happen last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark hummed to himself, “Pretty quiet night. Nothing overt. I’m chasing more leads as a reporter right now than in the cape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything big?” Bearded Clark asked. The oil in the pan on the stove sizzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon grabbed a box of cereal and braved the kitchen again. Original Clark was staring at his mug, jaw tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet.” Original Clark glanced up at Kon, “Lexcorp has been busy overseas. It looks like they’re expanding into the east asian market, but things are rarely that simple when Lexcorp’s involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a tightness in his chest. He assembled the rest of his food, specifically not looking at either Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't heard from Lex at all, right?” Original Clark asked, voice quiet. “He hasn't tried to contact you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clenched his hands into fists. He snapped his gaze up to look Clark in the eyes. “No. He hasn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That's good.” Clark sighed, “I just wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would tell someone if he did. I'd tell the Titans and report it to the League. I wouldn't just keep it to myself.” Kon stated firmly. It’d been a long time since he learned that lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't trying to suggest otherwise.” Original Clark said, “I’m just trying to cover all the bases. I don’t have any solid leads yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shifted his weight and snuck a glance at Bearded Clark. He was minding the stove, not looking at them, but very obviously paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could help you look into it." Kon offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I'll be okay. I don't want to- I wouldn't want to drag you into that. I know that Lex- I can handle him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his eyes and grabbed his food, turning to leave. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner, I'm not- I'm not trying to say you couldn't help, I just-" Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stopped in the kitchen doorway. “So you're, what? Banning me from getting involved when Lex is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just-” Clark sighed. "I don't like letting Luthor anywhere near you. Not that you can't handle him. You shouldn't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark cleared his throat. “So...you’re saying you’re trying to protect Kon from Luthor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark’s jaw tensed. “If I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon huffed a short breath, “I don't need you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark looked at him, eyes going a little distant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon came back inside, the front door slamming behind him. He came hurrying into the kitchen. “I got the eggs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took the opportunity to leave. He took his breakfast with him as he went to go check on the barn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ma came home later that morning with good news to share. Pa’s doctors were only going to keep him for one more night. If he stayed stable, he’d be released to home-care the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Clark headed to the clinic, Ma whipped up a late breakfast to share with their groggy houseguests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, sweetheart, you really should cut back on all that caffeine,” She told him as he shuffled around the kitchen, “You don’t want your heart going the same was as Pa’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snickered as Tim sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Alfred already monitors my intake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with just the eggs, dear?” Ma fussed over Damian’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I maintain a perfectly balanced diet. I am not lacking for protein,” Damian stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid to go back for seconds, now,” Ma ruffled Bart’s hair, “No guest goes hungry at my table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Bart piled more onto his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their late breakfast, Tim and Damian took Tim's bike out a ways from the house to make a video call to the Manor. Bart got called back to Central. And Ma retired to catch up on sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and the rest of the Kents went about their daily chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon found Kon as he was leading the last cow back out of the barn after milking. He sat himself on a fence post and stared at Kon for a while before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told my parents about Damian and last night." Jon informed him. "They said we can leave the farm together as long as we tell them beforehand and don't go into town."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good." Kon nodded. "You're not in trouble for planning to sneak out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grimaced, "Not exactly. They said I have to clean all the bathrooms. But they're  not gonna make me do it until the guests leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smirked, "Not too bad, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shrugged. He looked back at the farm house for a bit. His eyes moved like he was tracking something, but as far as Kon could see, there was nothing to track. At least not outside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's Lex?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt like his heart had skipped a beat. His jaw clenched and he had to focus to keep his hands from curling into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, he's-" Kon took a breath. His mind had gone blank at the same time his thoughts felt like they were racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was staring at him, expression getting more worried by the second. Kon really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't like to talk about Lex in general. Let alone talk about Lex with Jon. But this was the morning after Kon had told the kid he could always talk to him. If he shut him out now then he'd surely ruin any chance of Jon actually confiding in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this another makes-you-angry topic?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but that's not-" Kon took another steadying breath. "We can talk. It's just complicated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed, "You don't have to. I just heard a bit of you talking this morning and I- it sounded important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He floated over to Jon and sat on the fence next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex is Lex Luthor." Kon began. "He's a billionaire supervillain. I've fought him a lot, the Titans have fought him, the Justice League has fought him, and Superman too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he really powerful?" Jon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, "He's one of the richest people on the planet and he's well connected too. He's really, really powerful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why Superman tries to protect you from him?" Jon asked quietly, like he was trying not to be overheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "No. Well, maybe that's part of it. But it's not what we were talking about this morning. The thing with Lex is- it's not just that I'm a superhero and he's a villain. There's lots of villains. He's not special in that regard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon quirked a small smile at that, imagining Lex's face if he heard someone calling him nothing special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He made me." Kon said simply. "He owned and ran the lab that cloned and grew me. They even used his DNA to help stabilize my genetic structure. Biologically, he's my father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon blinked at him. Kon kept his gaze forward, not meeting Jon's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so that-" Jon shifted as he leaned towards Kon. "Your dad is a super villain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave half a shrug and a little nod. "More or less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you said you didn't have parents." Jon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rolled his shoulder and looked down at his hands. "I don't. Lex didn't raise me. And Superman didn't either. Their DNA was used to create me, but that doesn't mean either of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>parented</span>
  </em>
  <span> me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....Ma and Pa parented you." Jon said, almost a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. "My friends helped a lot too. When I was first doing the superhero thing, back before I lived with Ma and Pa. And after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon scooted along the fence until his leg bumped up against Kon's. Kon snuck a glance over at him. Jon was staring ahead, kicking his feet out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I brought it up." Jon mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "Hey. It's okay. I told you, you can ask me stuff. I want you to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked over at him, worry clear on his face. "I don't like making you angry or sad. I always seem to make you angry or sad. I don't mean to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled at him. "I know you don't. It's not your fault my life is filled with stuff that makes me angry and sad to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pouted at him, "It's not fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed, "You're telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon leaned in and hugged Kon. Kon hugged him back. Jon mumbled into Kon's shirt, but thanks to superhearing, Kon could parse it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish we were brothers instead of fake cousins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a tightness in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Why's that?" Kon asked barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon just held on tighter, "Because then my mom and dad would be your mom and dad and you wouldn't have to have a villain for a dad. And Ma and Pa would still be your grandparents. So you'd have all of us, and you wouldn't have to be sad when you talked about your family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon inhaled sharply and blinked at the wetness gathering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not always sad when I talk about my family. And that already includes you now," Kon told him, his voice rough. "Just because we had to forge the documents doesn't mean we're 'fake' cousins. I mean, generically speaking, we're more like half brothers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "Besides, getting new family doesn't erase my connection to Lex. It's not really something I can change. Kind of like being a clone. It's just a part of me. A part of my history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded against him. "I'm glad Superman is fighting him and not you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a pang of hurt, "I can handle him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But doesn't it make you sad? When you have to fight him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon thought about it for a moment. It had been a while since Kon had been the one responding to any of Lex's schemes. But when Clark had shut him out earlier it had felt like a slight. Like he thought Kon was too weak to handle Lex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting Lex always brought up bad memories. And always left Kon feeling raw in a way most other villains didn't. Kicking his ass felt awesome, but the victories never stuck with Lex. He was too well connected and had too many plans in place to shift away blame and consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to avoid Lex? To specifically let someone else handle him because Kon had complicated emotions about him? That felt like losing, in some way. Like Kon was giving in to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated." Kon said. "He gets under my skin, but I also get under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> skin. I know him in a way that no one else does, and that's sometimes how we take him down. Because I see something that no one else would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon pulled out of the hug and gave Kon an assessing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really strong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon cracked a smile at that. "You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and hopped off the fence. "If </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had an evil dad I wouldn't want to fight him. I think I want to be a hero when I get older- Damian's been talking about it a lot. I want to help save people. Like from fires and hurricanes and car accidents and stuff. But fighting villains sounds so scary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Kon told him honestly. "But fighting villains isn't the whole gig. Lots of superheroes, or even just meta humans, work rescue and natural disaster aid. There's a lot more metas in jobs like firefighter and EMT now. You don't have to be a cape to do good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and looked down at his hands, flexing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to help. But I don't think I have enough of my powers under control yet. I might not </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of my powers yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're getting there." Kon told him, "But don't worry too much about it, okay? You can just be a kid for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes, "I know. Geeze, you sound like my mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed, "That's not a bad thing- your mom's really cool. Besides, take it from a guy who didn't get to be a kid, it seems like a pretty sweet set-up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon's eyes widened a bit as he studied Kon's face. He pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Kon's brain caught up to his mouth. "That was a really depressing thing to say, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I swear I have more emotions than just sad and angry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon giggled, "I know you do. Bart can get you laughing and Tim makes you all sappy and lovey-dovey. Ma and Pa make you calm and relaxed. And my mom gets you all talkative."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked. He hadn't realized Jon was watching him so much. That he was trying to figure out Kon's moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dad makes you nervous," Jon continued. "Is that because your Clark makes you nervous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "Maybe. It's getting easier to separate the two of them. Your dad is pretty nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is." Jon said seriously. "Your Clark seems nice, too. He's nice to me, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Kon said. "Everyone should be nice to you. You're a good kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he nice to you?" Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed, "He's getting better at it. Better than he used to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Jon parroted back at him, "Everyone should be nice to you, too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Protocols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim and Damian stayed for the day. The plan was to head back to Gotham once the cover of night would afford them a better chance of getting Damian back on his bike unseen. But for the hours until then they all amused themselves around the farm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was fascinated with all of the animals. He helped Jon feed the chickens, which turned into Jon teaching Damian how to handle the chickens, which led to Damian sitting contently with an old hen on his lap while Tim snuck photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s phone pinged as Tim sent the Titan’s group chat the best shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a calm afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma woke just before sunset and ate an early dinner with everyone before heading back out to the clinic. If Pa’s health kept stable, he’d come back with her the next morning. Clark came back a half hour later, the old truck lights spilling over the motorcycles in the drive. Kon and Tim were at the bikes, looking at Tim’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heading out?” Clark asked as he parked and wandered over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded, tapping away at his phone. “Looks like we’re in the clear from any satellites. C’mon, Rob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hurried out from the cover of the porch, once again in his Robin suit. Clark raised an eyebrow at him, but Damian paid him no mind. He mounted his bike and took off like a bullet down the dirt drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shook his head as he donned his helmet. “Sorry about him. He’ll stick to the protocols going forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so,” Clark frowned, his eyes tracking Damian’s progress as he sped out of normal sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He understands the importance.” Tim said as he threw a leg over his bike, “Just got excited about a new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim swept the kickstand up and started the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me when you get in?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p><span>“I will,” Tim flipped down his visor and took off down the driveway. His taillights were s</span>oon swallowed by the night.</p><p>
  <span>Clark made a noise in his throat, almost a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon exhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed, “Is Damian going to be visiting regularly now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Kon nodded. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not,” Clark said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a moment, holding back a retort. He looked at Clark. Really looked at him. He didn’t show most signs of tiredness or anxiety. His super-skin didn’t lend itself to worry lines or bags under his eyes. But that was still the vibe Kon got from him. Tired. Anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark had been spending the days with Pa in the clinic. Kryptonian or not, that would be stressful for anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe Clark was hinting that he thought Damian was irresponsible and a nuisance and more trouble than he was worth. Or maybe Clark was just tired from the day of worrying about his father and was letting that worry bleed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t worth biting his head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a portion of dinner saved for you in the oven,” Kon told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds good.” Clark gave him a small smile before turning towards the house. He reached the porch before turning back. “You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crackle, so quiet most people wouldn’t hear it. Kon turned his head to look as the street light at the end of the drive flickered on. The porch light hummed as it sprung back to life. Voices from inside raised in volume. Kon could hear Jon’s excitement, something about video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was up in his room, half watching a video Bart had linked him, half listening to Pa’s heart monitor at the Clinic. There was a knock on his door followed by Jon’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon, you’re still up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kon turned his phone screen off, pulling his attention back to the room. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door peaked open, and Jon leaned his head around it. “I’m going to sleep now, but my dad was gonna tell me a story- a Kryptonian one- and I wanted to come grab you for it. If you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kon blinked, “Yeah, sure. If that’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Jon grinned, “C’mon. I don’t want him to think this is just me trying to stay up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lois was out in the living room, bent over a laptop, as Kon followed Jon to the former-guest room. Jon pulled Kon onto the bed with him. Kon sat at the head while Jon nestled himself under the covers. Clark sat on Jon’s other side. He fussed with the comforter until Jon swatted his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! Tell us the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled as he sat back. “Okay, okay. Well, where was I? Ah, yes, so, Rao-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the sun god.” Jon told Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blinked, his eyes moving to Kon for a moment before returning to Jon. “Yes, Rao. The sun that Krypton orbited, and also the god of the sun. Rao was one day looking over Krypton-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon relaxed into listening to the story. Bearded Clark’s voice had a scratchy quality to it that became more pronounced the longer he spoke. Kon absently thought that his Clark might have the same rasp if his vocal chords were less invulnerable. Jon grew less and less attentive, offering fewer and fewer interjections. Eventually he was just a warm weight next to Kon, gently snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark paused, smiling. He whispered very quietly, “Ah, that’s him down for the count. Let’s-” He gestured to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded, lifting himself up off the mattress slowly to avoid disturbing Jon. He floated to the door, following Clark out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, thanks,” Kon said as they reached the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark quirked a smile, “It’s no problem. Jon was very adamant that he go and get you. I take it you like the old myths?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I don’t really know them. I, uh,” Kon noticed Lois looking up from her work. “I didn’t really get bedtime stories. Force grown in pod and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Clark blinked, “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon cleared his throat and ducked his head. “Well... I’m gonna just head back up to my room-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to hear how it ends?” Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked back up at him. “Uh, I can just wait to hear it tomorrow with Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head, “Jon’s heard every tale I know ten times over. He’ll ask for a different one tomorrow. C’mon. I’ll get some tea and tell you how they escape the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon followed Clark into the kitchen. Original Clark was already there, sitting at the table with a book and laptop open in front of him. Kon hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark didn’t balk. He calmly set the kettle to boil on the stove and turned to grab two mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they were trapped in the dungeon of shadows-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stayed at the entrance to the kitchen. He listened as bearded Clark continued the tale. He saw original Clark take notice, setting his book down and turning his attention to bearded Clark. They both listened in silence as the story unfolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark pulled the kettle off the heat before it could whistle. He poured two mugs and carried them to the table, sitting on the far side from original Clark. He gestured with the second mug to Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the sword that stopped the blow.” Bearded Clark continued as he pulled out the chair next to him. “You remember the shield from the beginning, yes? Well, there was a secret to it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon made his way to the table and sat down. He took the second mug in his hands. Bearded Clark offered him the box of tea bags without pausing his story. The smell of chamomile flooded Kon’s senses as he let Clark’s voice wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was where it was laid to rest. Sealed away until another worthy wielder would find it.” The story ended. The tea was gone. The kitchen fell into a quiet hum. It felt weird to hear all of the electronics whirring away again after the power had been out for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an interesting twist, with the successor.” Original Clark spoke up. “I don’t remember that part of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark turned to address him, “Oh? Maybe it’s dimensional variance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark nodded his head, “Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon grasped his empty mug in his hands, staring down at it. “How does the version you know end?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark hummed as he thought. Kon listened very closely. But he couldn’t hear even the suggestion of a rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The story ends before the shield is passed down. The last battle of shadows. That’s the last thing the saga mentions in the recordings I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Recordings?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded, “The archives at the Fortress. They’re how I know anything about Krypton. I didn’t exactly live there for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bearded Clark laughed, “Not as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon swallowed, “...didn’t Kara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark nodded, “Yes. She was about twelve, I believe, when we were sent off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Supergirl?” Bearded Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kara Zor-El.” Original Clark said. “My cousin. Younger than me now, because of the time dilation differences on our courses to Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark sighed, “Being in another dimension is weird enough. That there is someone here who actually remembers Krypton? It sounds like a fairy tale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was planning to come to Thanksgiving this year.” Original Clark said, “Before all of you got here. Now I bet she’s even more jazzed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wait? Isn’t there a Kryptonian holiday coming up soon? One of the lesser harvest festivals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded, “There is. Kara and I were going to celebrate at the Fortress. But you know what- maybe we could do it here. Have all the Kryptonians together to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t we all just go to the Fortress?” Bearded Clark asked. “I never got to take Jon to mine, back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark opened his mouth but hesitated. He looked at Kon. “There might be a security issue with that. The drones- I’m not sure whether or not they have anti-clone protocols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s jaw tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t want to exclude you,” Clark told Kon. “Besides, if we celebrate here, then Ma, Pa, and Lois could participate as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would the Fortress have anti-clone protocols?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original Clark inhaled sharply and exhaled before answering. “Krypton had a long and blood soaked history with cloning. There was a war, a very long war. After which cloning was made a very strict taboo. And from how the Fortress went into lock down during the whole Doomsday incident, I think it might have an adverse reaction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kryptonian clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stared down at his empty mug. His hands were tense around it. He knew he was probably gripping it too tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you never told me any of the stories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what?” Original Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you never told me any Kryptonian stories? Or history. Or anything.” Kon asked, focusing on keeping his voice even. “You gave me the name Kon-El. But I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Krypton. Or even about just the House of El. Did you not- am I not supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not-” Kon inhaled sharply, “If Krypton still existed would I even be a son of Krypton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conner-” Clark stood up from his chair. He made an aborted movement with his arm, took a deep breath, and went around the table to him. He put his hand on Kon’s shoulder. “....I don’t know. I don’t know what Krypton would have made of you. But that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>why I haven’t spoken with you about it. I- I didn’t know you were interested. I didn’t think you cared about old stories and myths and old wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you want to know-” Clark continued, “If you want to learn about Krypton then of course I’ll teach you. I can transcribe stories and myths from the archives. I could see if I can disable or rework the security systems. There’s got to be a way to- wait a second. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been to the Fortress. Brainiac 5 used the crystal matrix to revive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was like, a thousand years in the future.” Kon pointed out, “And Brainiac 5 was controlling the system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll ask him how he did it,” Clark nodded. “The next time the Legion calls me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon swallowed roughly. Clark’s hand was warm where he was still holding his shoulder. He felt raw, but also kind of excited. He’d always wanted to see the Fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearded Clark cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Brainiac? Brainiac </span>
  <em>
    <span>5?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark and Kon shared a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man this one got long....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ma’s truck came rolling up the drive the next morning. Pa was in the passenger seat. Kon went up to his door as Ma parked and killed the engine. Pa got out and immediately pulled Kon into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Kon squeezed him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you, son.” Pa pat Kon’s cheek. “Ah, let’s get on in then. I’ve missed real food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Ma and Pa filled everyone in on the new medications Pa was on, and the rest schedule he was supposed to follow for the next few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa had pulled Kon into the seat on his right. He kept his leg pressed against Kon’s or his arm on the table touching Kon’s. Kon appreciated it. He knew Pa knew that being in physical contact helped Kon relax. It was easier to extend his TTK quickly if he needed to cover someone. And it just helped in general. Kon’s default was to keep a very low level of TTK up around himself at all times, even while sleeping. But when he was hanging with his teammates draped on him, or when someone like Pa kept up a casual point of contact, it was easier for Kon to let the shielding drop. Like relaxing a muscle he couldn’t tell was tense until something touched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hung around Pa for the rest of the day. Pa had to take it easy, but he was also supposed to stay active.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being inactive would be just as bad for me as overworking,” Pa had told him. “Gotta find that balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa walked around the farm. He checked in on the cows and chickens and asked after the fence he’d been repairing before his attack. Kon brought him up to speed. There really wasn’t much to catch up on. The farm hadn’t changed much in a couple of days. But it felt nice to talk about everything and nothing, even the weather. Having Pa back home, just walking around with him, was settling something in Kon’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was some storm that blew through,” Pa commented, appraising the snapped fruit tree limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t so bad. Just knocked the power out a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Pa nodded. “And how’re you doing? Any bad dreams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, “No. Not like the other one. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that? Clark’s been here a lot. I know that’s not always easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “Clark is Clark. He honestly hasn’t been that bad. Even apologized. Admitted I was right about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Pa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed and looked away, “Just stuff. He always thinks he has to do everything himself and can’t trust other people to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s him to a T.” Pa chuckled. “Don’t let him give you grief about it. If he does, you let me know and I’ll set him straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle him.” Kon pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, it’s not your job to handle him.” Pa smiled and put his arm around Kon’s shoulders. “This whole ordeal of mine hasn’t been kind on anyone. But he’s got no business taking that out on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t.” Kon insisted. “This has actually been pretty easy, as far as Clark goes. Our Clark at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with the other Clark?” Pa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged. “I- I think he and Lois want to be my godparents? I heard him talking to our Clark. And then Lois and I talked a bit about it. Did they say anything to you about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa shook his head, “No. But I was a little preoccupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa steered them to a bench at the back of the garden. He sat down and pulled Kon to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about it?” Pa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged. He leaned towards Pa, feeling his arm go around his shoulders again. “I don’t know. They haven’t been here very long. And I already have you and Ma. I don’t need godparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa hummed under his breath, “Doesn’t sound like a matter of necessity to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. “It’s not. Lois told me to think about it and not to worry about it if I didn’t want it. But I don’t know what wanting it would be. When I think of them it doesn’t feel like- it doesn’t feel like back when I was first meeting Clark. Or when I came here to live with you and Ma. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t feel like anything with Lex. But that’s probably a good sign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa squeezed his shoulders and leaned his head against the side of Kon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds to me like what you’re missing is time. You said it yourself, you haven’t known them very long. So why not just set the matter aside for now? Revisit it in a month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me just turn my thoughts off…” Kon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa laughed and ruffled Kon’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not like flippin’ a switch. But it helps me sometimes. Setting a deadline in my head and shifting the worry down the to-do list. No use counting chicks before they hatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month’s a long time to brood.” Kon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family’s a big thing to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon turned to look at Pa, “How long did you and Ma take to think about adopting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a bit of a hard question,” Pa rubbed at his chin. “We saw a few stories about you in the news and talked a bit about you then. You looked so much like Clark, even not knowing why that was, we had a feeling we’d meet you someday. And then a few months later Bruce contacted us about fostering you. And, well, Ma and I don’t tend to do things by halves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not very long.” Kon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa smiled and shrugged, “You’re talking about two people who thought raising a baby we found in a crashed spaceship was a sane thing to do. I’ve never claimed to not be impulsive. At least we knew a little bit more about raising a kid when we got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon could feel his eyes getting misty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For taking a chance on me. I know I wasn’t the easiest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush now,” Pa pulled him into a full embrace. “It’s not a kid’s job to worry about being easy to parent. Although for the record, you were pretty easy to love. A headstrong punk who cared too much about everything? Ma laughed herself silly the first time you flew off from the farm. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just like you were, Jonathan. Just give him a pompadour, he’s already got the greaser jacket!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa chuckled. “I love Clark, but he’s always taken after Ma in his sensibilities. It was nice to have a fellow rebel in the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon snorted a laugh. “Fellow rebel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa puffed out his chest, “I may not look like much now a’days. Not much to rebel against out here on my own farm. But you should’a seen me in my teens. Ma’s still got our old yearbooks packed away somewhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, please tell me there’s photos.” Kon stood up. “C’mon. I need to see some proof here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa laughed and walked with Kon back into the house. They spent the afternoon going through the storage half of the attic, pulling out old albums and yearbooks. They spread them out in the living room. Lois and Jon joined them. Lois poured over the books, asking Pa for all his old gossip and rumors. Jon kept giggling at the old clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Lois gasped as she turned a page. “Pa- is this caption right? Is this really you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the book to show the rest of them. Kon’s eyes widened. There was indeed a very young Jonathan Kent, photographed outside Smallville High’s gym. He had his hair slicked back in a wave, was wearing tight cuffed jeans, and sporting a black leather jacket. He had shades on, slid down his nose to peer over them towards the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knew he looked nothing like Pa. They didn’t have similar cheekbones or noses or even hair color. But the pose- the way he had popped his collar and was mugging to the camera. It could’ve been one of Kon’s publicity shoots from his Hawaiʻi days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Pa asked Kon quietly, “Practically twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed and pulled out his phone. “Mind if I snap a copy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Pa grinned, “Show all your friends how cool I used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> still</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool, Pa,” Jon insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa laughed and winked at Kon. “From the mouth of babes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date for the Kryptonian-lesser-harvest-festival was only a week after Pa came home. Kon wasn’t sure how they were determining what Earth day coincided with a Kryptonian holiday. Maybe they were basing it off of a solstice/equinox timeline? Maybe the Fortress had an internal timekeeper that had just continued keeping track of the calendar of Krypton since its departure?</p><p>Either way, Kon was excited about the celebrations. Apparently it was customary to gather, eat a lot of seasonal food, and play certain games. Clark and Kara were bringing a few things from the fortress. Clark had explained that this festival was celebrating the math and planning that specifically went into agriculture….which, okay, not the weirdest reason to have a party. If Kon understood it right, most of the games would involve timing and a lot of arithmetic. </p><p>Everyone was pretty excited about Kara coming over early. Jon had been reading every article he could about her- several of which he noticed were written by this dimension’s Lois.</p><p>“Have you met the my mom in this universe?” Jon had asked him. “Lois Lane?”</p><p>“I have,” Kon told him, “Mostly after battles in Metropolis when she was trying to get an interview.”</p><p>“What is she like?” Jon pressed him.</p><p>Kon shrugged, “I don’t know- persistent? We haven’t exactly gone for a cup of coffee or anything. I only know her as a reporter and she only knows me as a superhero.”</p><p> </p><p>Kon made sure to finish all of his chores early on the day of the festival. Kara wasn’t supposed to arrive until the late afternoon, but he couldn’t help but use a little superspeed to hurry things along. He was excited about doing Kryptonian things and learning about the holiday. But he was also excited about hanging out with Kara. They knew each other- they’d tag-teamed on a few battles and disasters here and there. But they’d never really just hung out. She didn’t frequent Titan’s Tower, and Kon rarely if ever visited the WatchTower. He hadn’t ever seen her out of uniform.</p><p>Kon showered and changed after finishing with his farm tasks. He had a minor argument with himself about what he should wear. Clark had said the festival wasn’t a formal occasion- but it was still an occasion, wasn’t it? Kon felt that just throwing on a t-shirt and jeans wouldn’t be right. But he also didn’t know what he would wear aside from that. There was an honest-to-god three piece suit hidden in the back of his closet, (for undercover missions and the rare Wayne Manor event Tim could drag him to) but that would be way, way over doing it.</p><p>Kon put his face in his hands. He was being ridiculous. He was over thinking things.</p><p>Kon grabbed his least ripped up pair of jeans, his nicest T-shirt (the one with the v-neck and no stains), a not torn-up overshirt, and his least scuffed boots. He also changed his normal earrings out for the fancier ones the team had gotten him for his 'birth'day. He felt a little silly for doing it. Everyone would notice- maybe not Kara. She didn’t know what he normally wore. But everyone else would be able to tell he’d decided to go and make a big deal out of all of it.</p><p>Kon was halfway through taking them back out when someone knocked on his bedroom door.</p><p>“Kon? You in there?” Lois asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Lois opened the door. She had a towel around her neck and a hair brush in one hand. </p><p>“Oh, good.” She sighed as she spotted him. “I thought I would be the only one getting gussied up.”</p><p>“I’m not-” Kon pouted. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Clark said it was a casual thing, so maybe I shouldn’t-”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Lois interrupted. “Nope. No. Kid, look at me. I haven’t had a reason to wear make-up in years. I actually came up here to ask if I could borrow some of yours. Our palettes are way closer than mine and Ma’s. So you are going to finish putting those in, and then- if it’s okay with you- I’m going to put my face on.”</p><p>Kon smiled. “Yeah, okay. But I don’t have a lot. I don’t really need foundation or concealer or most of…... I have a lot of eyeliner. And some nail polish. That’s about it.”</p><p>Lois shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get. What color nail polish?”</p><p>Kon and Lois went through his stash in the attic bathroom. She complimented his choice of colors and Kon informed her that most of the wilder ones were gifts from Bart and Cassie.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Tim left some of his concealer.” Kon handed the bottle to Lois.</p><p>“God, that kid is pale,” Lois held the applicator up to her face. “I think Ma’s my better match of the two.”</p><p>“We should get you your own, next time we go to the store,” Kon commented.</p><p>“Nah, you don’t have to. Like I said, this is the first time in years I got the inkling to do this. I don’t make much of a habit of it anymore.”</p><p>Kon watched her apply the liquid eyeliner, her hand moving steadily and ending in a perfect swoop. </p><p>“Still, if you wanted to get back into it…”</p><p>Lois pursed her lips as she studied her face in the mirror. “I’ll think about it. But for now, how about we crack the seal on that- what was that shade called? <em> Cotton-Candy-Daydream </em>?”</p><p>Kon laughed, “Sure. Are we just doing our hands or…?”</p><p>Lois grinned, “We’ve got a few hours before things kick off. Let’s do ‘em all. It’s a celebration, right?”</p><p>Kon nodded, “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon found them in Kon’s room as they were applying their last clear coats. He gasped loudly and immediately asked if he could have his nails done too. He took a long time looking over the different shades, seemingly torn between getting the same color as the two of them and the sky blue bottle.</p><p>“You can do more than one color,” Kon told him.</p><p>Jon’s eyes got impossibly huge. He ended up asking for a different color on every nail. Kon and Lois both helped him apply the polish.</p><p>“Oh,” Jon said as Kon was applying the glitter infused emerald polish to his thumbnail. “Your earrings are different. Those look so cool! Hey- wait a second, how are your ears even pierced? Aren’t you invulnerable?”</p><p>Kon shrugged and didn’t look up from applying the polish. “I used a kryptonite tipped needle and then held it near my ear as it healed so the hole wouldn’t close up.”</p><p>“Didn’t that hurt?”</p><p>Kon opened his mouth to reply, but caught himself. Mentioning that he’d done it while undergoing kryptonite exposure testing in Cadmus probably wasn’t a good idea. Everything had hurt then. At least with the piercing, he’d gotten something he wanted out of it.</p><p>“A little.” He said instead, “I wouldn’t recommend doing it that way if you ever want to get yours pierced.”</p><p>“How would I do it then?”</p><p>Kon hummed under his breath, “I’d try sitting under a red-sun lamp and then just using a normal piercing needle. And if that didn’t keep then I’d ask someone with magic to give it a go.”</p><p>“It’s good to know there’s options,” Lois said, “For when you’re<em> older </em>.”</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes and Lois snorted a laugh. Kon pointedly didn’t comment, just focused back on the polish he was applying. </p><p>Kon was already having a lot of fun and Kara wasn’t even there yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone made their way to the porch as the time for Kara and Clark to show drew near. Ma was keeping an eye on her cooking, popping back and forth between the kitchen. Jon eagerly showed off his nails to his dad and Pa. They both complimented him on them.</p><p>Kon heard them arrive, slipping out of superspeed above the farm and quickly zipping towards the house. Krypto barked and flew to greet them, licking Clark’s face as the two of them touched down.</p><p>“Easy, boy,” Clark nudged Krypto back. “Yes, there’s treats for you, too. Just let me get them in the house.”</p><p>Krypto landed and kept at Clark’s heels, his tail wagging happily.</p><p>Kon looked them over as they made their way to the porch. Clark was wearing his normal slacks and button up, but without his glasses. Kara was in a stylish coat and dress, leggings and tall boots complementing the look. If Kon didn’t know any better he would’ve mistaken her for any other woman on the street in a city. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she, like Clark, was carrying boxes in her arms.</p><p>“Happy harvest fest!” Kara called over.</p><p>“Happy harvest fest,” People replied. </p><p>Clark guided the two of them in and began setting the boxes down in the living room. Clark began unpacking what was inside. It looked mostly like decorations. Some banners and streamers and even a few candles. Ma and Pa helped him figure out what to put where.</p><p>Kara put her boxes down and turned to the rest of the room.</p><p>“You must be the Other Clark,” Kara said, holding her arms out for a hug. Bearded Clark nodded and accepted the hug. “Oh my gosh, love the beard. And you must be Lois.”</p><p>Lois hugged her and laughed, “I take it you’re Kara.”</p><p>“I am indeed,” Kara grinned. “Which makes you Jon, right?”</p><p>“Yep!” Jon smiled and floated up to hug Kara at her level.</p><p>“Oh, wow! Flying already? Geeze kid, you’re what- eight?”</p><p>“Ten!” Jon puffed out his chest.</p><p>“Ten, ah, yeah, I see it now.” Kara winked at him. “Wow, you look so much like Aunt Lara. You've got her cheekbones and eyes.”</p><p>“Lara?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Lara Lor-Van.” Kara clarified, “My Aunt and Clark’s mom. His Kryptonian Mom. You look a lot like her.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jon said.</p><p>Original Clark walked by with a banner in hand, tilting his head to look at Jon. “Now that you mention it, yeah, I can see it.”</p><p>Jon touched his cheeks, “Do you have any pictures of her?</p><p>“Up at the fortress there’s a hologram of her. I’ll take a picture of it next time I’m there.” Original Clark promised.</p><p>Jon nodded. Kara grinned and stepped over to the side of the room Kon was standing in. “Hey, cuz. Nice to see you out of uniform for once.”</p><p>“You too,” Kon gave her a smile, “How’s everything in National City?”</p><p>“Fine. Nothing big. How goes Smallville?”</p><p>“Same as always, not a lot happening.” Kon looked over the room, “Pa’s doing better.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Kara’s shoulders relaxed a bit. “I’m really looking forward to Thanksgiving this year.”</p><p>“Your family’s not gonna miss you too much?” Kon asked.</p><p>Kara shrugged, “We don’t always celebrate on the day of, anyway. Lots of busy schedules to line up. What about you? Any Titans or Gotham celebrations this year?”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be doing their own things. I’d rather be here.” Kon said.</p><p>“It’s gonna be a crowded table,” Kara smiled as she looked around at everyone. “Kind of amazing, huh? Five Kryptonians all under one roof.”</p><p>Kon nodded.</p><p>“Hey, Kara, which way is this supposed to go?” Clark called over. He and Ma were holding one of the banners up to the wall.</p><p>Kara laughed, “You’ve got it upside down. Here- let me.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent a bit of time decking out the house. Kara was the main authority of what should go where. She seemed to be really happy, Kon noticed. And her smile was infectious. After decorating, they ate a bit while Kara and Clark and Clark tried to agree on what to do next.</p><p>“The big feast doesn’t happen until after sunset,” Kara told them.</p><p>“What about the games?” Bearded Clark asked, “Some of these look like they need to be played outdoors.”</p><p>“There’s no set time for those,” Kara replied.</p><p>“There are dances, right? Traditionally done at the festival.” Original Clark asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes. But I only know the one for kids. I could teach everyone- maybe not in here. There’s some kicks involved.” Kara led them all out unto the front lawn. </p><p>“Okay, it’s a circle dance, so everyone needs to hold hands. Traditionally it’s led by the youngest, but I’ll lead while you’re all learning.” </p><p>Kara took Kon’s hand. Jon grabbed his other hand. Down the line it went- Lois, then bearded Clark, Ma, then original Clark, and last Pa. Krypto stood next to Pa, his tail wagging while he watched everyone.</p><p>“Okay, so, it goes on counts of five. One-two-three-four-five, One-two-three-four-five. Start with your right foot and we’ll just walk the beats first.”</p><p>It wasn’t too complicated to learn, being a dance made for children to perform. By the time they all had the hang of it, Kara replaced her instructing with singing. She sang once through in Kryptonian and then a rough translation in English. </p><p>“Here we are,<br/>Here we are,<br/>Gathered now to feast,<br/>How happy, How happy,<br/>Our plans have come through.<br/>Food for me, food for you,<br/>How happy, how happy,<br/>Dance with me, and I’ll dance with you,<br/>Plenty to have,<br/>Plenty to share,<br/>Our work has come through.<br/>Take my hand,<br/>Follow my steps,<br/>Together, together, together we dance.<br/>How happy, how happy.”</p><p>Jon begged her to teach him the words in Kryptonian. Both Clarks seconded his request, and everyone else were interested, too. Kara patiently worked them through it. Occasionally she giggled at their accents, but on the whole, everyone was able to pick it up.</p><p>“Okay,” Kara clapped her hands, “How about we do it for real now? Sun’s almost setting. Once through with everyone singing along and then we go eat?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jon cheered. </p><p>Everyone lined up from oldest to youngest. Kon tried to fit himself between Kara and Jon, but Jon sidestepped him</p><p>“You’re the youngest!” Jon pointed out. “That means you’re supposed to lead.”</p><p>Kon opened his mouth to say something about his mental age, but everyone else was already giggling.</p><p>“He’s right,” Pa grinned from the back of the line. “C’mon, Conner.”</p><p>Kon rolled his eyes, but took Jon’s offered right hand. He led them around in a circle, singing and stepping and kicking. Just as everyone was heading into the last jump-step, he used his TTK to lift them all a foot off the ground.</p><p>Lois gasped and everyone burst out into a laugh as he landed them back down again.</p><p>“That’s one way to end it,” Kara said around a chuckle. </p><p>“Food now! Food! Food!” Jon chanted as he took off towards the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My interpretations of Kara are a combination from multiple versions, but mostly the animated Justice League Unlimited version of her as that was my first introduction to Supergirl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a double update so make sure you've read the previous chapter before jumping into this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Lois and bearded Clark helped Ma set the food out while Kara and original Clark discussed the decor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t actually wear the hat, Kal.” Kara shook her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why is there a hat for the holiday? It doesn’t make any sense to have a hat that you don’t wear.” Clark tilted his head back and forth, causing the hat’s bells to chime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's decorative.” Kara insisted. “Like…..like Christmas stockings. Most people nowadays don’t actually wear the stockings they hang up for decoration. Same principle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in the recordings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Kal. Who are you going to believe? An ancient record or the person who actually celebrated on Krypton?” Kara snatched the hat off of his head. “You’re supposed to put the hat above the doorway, where I had it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner everyone tried their hands at the various games. The most popular one ended up being the skipping game. It was similar to hopscotch, but with a wider area and a lot more math involved. Jon was actually the best out of everyone at it, and kept asking people to play it again with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara joined Kon on the porch, watching Jon and Ma skip around each other while keeping score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid is too cute.” Kara sighed as she sat down on the steps next to Kon. “I hope I was that cute as a kid, but I’m pretty sure my sister would say otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a sister?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, “Yeah. Adopted. You didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “Clark said you had a family, but he didn’t go into any details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a sister, Alex. She’s older than me. I should introduce you two sometime. Maybe next time you’re near National City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Kon agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and sat there with him. They watched Jon and the others switch out to keep playing. Krypto got excited at one point and knocked Clark over, losing him his round. Kara and Kon both laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- um, I’ve got a weird question for you.” Kon said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What weird question?” Kara leaned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon chewed on his lip. He wanted to just enjoy the day, he really did. But ever since he’d said it aloud to Clark it’d been bugging him. Not knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...so I know there’s a thing in Kryptonian history about cloning. Like there was a war about it and then it was forbidden. But I don’t- I don’t know how that- I don’t know what that means for me fitting into Kryptonian culture and stuff. Like, is it okay for me to be celebrating the holidays?” Kon sighed, “I figured you’d know more about it than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara tilted her head to the side, studying Kon’s face. She pouted and looked out over the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I don’t know about clones in modern Krypton.” She said. “There hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> any cloning on Krypton for hundreds of years. So it didn’t exactly come up. Or if it did, I didn’t notice. It wasn’t really a thing twelve-year-old me worried or asked about. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s- that’s fine.” Kon assured her. “Clark said he didn’t know either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, the sounds of laughter and shouted numbers washing over them from the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but why are you worried about it? What’s left of Krypton is here,” Kara gestured to the house and the lawn. “And- correct me if I’m wrong- but no one here said anything about you not being supposed to celebrate, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No one said anything like that.” Kon sighed. “I wasn’t really worried about it with the people here. It’s just- Clark said he thought the Fortress security might activate if I were to visit. So I just, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked down at his hands, trying to will them to stop fidgeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sat up straighter. “I don’t see any reason why any modern Kryptonian ship would have anti-clone measures-” Kara sighed, “But I guess the Fortress does have some really ancient tech in it. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some leftover stuff from the wars…. I could help him try to figure it out, and if it’s there we should be able to deactivate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded without looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you’ve never been up to the Fortress?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, he’s never taken you up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked up sharply at her tone. Kara was pissed, her eyes narrowing and shifting out towards the lawn, zeroing in on Clark. She made to stand up, but Kon grabbed her arm, stopping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, it’s fine,” Kon hurried to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned back to him, her gaze piercing right through him. “It’s not, it’s really not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s breath caught in his chest. “...okay. But I don’t want to do this right now. Not in front of- I’d rather just do the holiday things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pursed her lips, her eyes darting over to Clark again. She exhaled slowly, the tension seeping out of her shoulders. Kon let her arm go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second we’re done here today, I’m dragging his ass up to the Fortress to deal with the security.” Kara said tersely. “Jon and the others I get- they’ve barely been here for more than a month. He’s got </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>excuse for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sighed. His shoulders were hunching even as he tried to relax his posture. “It’s not like- I’ve never really had a reason to go before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Kryptonian. It’s the only surviving archive of our whole culture. You don’t need a reason beyond that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, “I mean...I’m only half Kryptonian. And a clone, so a taboo on top of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Kara’s hand touched Kon’s arm. He could feel her touch flinch slightly at contact with his TTK shield. She laid her hand against his shield, not pressing on it, just touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me? Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara waited until Kon met her gaze. She smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Kryptonian. You’re not half anything. You’re Kon-El, of the House of El. And you’re not a taboo. You’re not doing anything wrong by </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara told him plainly. “And if there’s some outdated bullshit tech in the Fortress that thinks it can say otherwise, then I’m going to pull it apart and crush it with my bare hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt himself smiling, “I mean, you said ‘deactivate’ earlier. Crushing it seems kind of extreme. Isn’t everything in the Fortress an irreplaceable relic of Krypton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned at him, “I said what I said. No relic is more irreplaceable than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon broke his gaze at that, blinking back tears. Kara scooted closer, putting her arm around his shoulders. Out in the yard, Jon laughed and celebrated another victory. Krypto was still bugging Clark for treats. The crickets chirped out in the darkness beyond the porch light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt warmth bubbling up from inside of him. He wiped at the tears that escaped. Kara kissed the side of his head, not reacting anymore to the TTK still hovering around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy harvest fest, Kon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy harvest fest, Kara.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Of Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara called Kon’s cellphone late the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so I’ve got some bad news about the Fortress.” Kara sighed. “Kal and I have been combing through the programing as much as we can, but even I can’t parse the ancient stuff. It’s like, based on a super archaic form of Kryptonian. So we can’t be 100% sure what’s going on behind the scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kon blinked. “You really went straight there after leaving last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, I said I would,” Kara assured him. “But like I was saying. Some parts of the programming are kind of beyond us. Which means we’re stuck with two options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some noise from Kara’s end, like she was moving the phone. “I’m talking to him right now…..Well, get over here then. Sorry- that wasn’t at you. I’m putting you on speaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s voice gained a tin-y quality. “So, like I was saying, two main options. One- we wait. Wait until the Legion grabs Kal for another mission and Kal can ask Brainiac 5 about what- if anything- he had to do to the systems to allow you inside. Or two- we just bring you up to the Fortress to test for a reaction. If there isn’t one, then we’re good, that’s great, no problem. If there is a response, then Kal and I can track how it’s responding and actually know what part of the tech to fix or destroy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destroy?” Clark’s voice came over the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both options have their pros and cons.” Kara continued. “We don’t know when or even <em>if</em> the Legion will ever grab Kal again. And we don’t know the severity of the security response we’d potentially be exposing you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Kon responded. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was pretty sure being called in by the Legion was a very rare thing. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out what ancient Kryptonian anti-clone weapons felt like. He hadn’t put much thought into the Fortress problem, he really hadn’t thought Clark would check on it any time soon. He had lumped Kara into that assumption, which was probably unfair of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to decide right now,” Clark spoke over the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a twinge of annoyance at that. <em>Surprise, surprise, Clark wanted to put off dealing with something that involved him.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got nothing else to do today, let’s test it.” Kon decided. “I can head up in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll send you coordinates for a spot outside the short-range sensors. I’ll meet you there.” Kara told him and hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s phone chimed with a text from Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon headed back to the house. He passed Ma in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m heading out for a bit,” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” Ma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting up with Kara,” Kon told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma smiled. “Let us know if you’ll be out past midnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text,” Kon assured her before heading up to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon changed into his super-suit, pulling his jacket on over it. Krypto noticed from where he had been sleeping on Kon’s bed. He sat up, his tail wagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come with?” Kon asked him. “I’m heading towards the Fortress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypto stood and gave a short bark, his tail wagging even faster. Kon opened the window for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon waved at him from the back garden. Lois turned to see him too, smiling up at him. Kon gave them a wave before taking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon touched down next to Kara. He was very thankful for his TTK. Even with invulnerable skin, the freezing arctic wind was nothing to sneeze at. Krypto circled around above them, tongue hanging out as he rolled over in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kara smiled at him. “You sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, aren’t I?” Kon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Kara smirked at him, “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kal and I have both done some training in the Fortress with the drones. They’re nothing to sneeze at. If there is a security response, especially if the drones are deployed, your best bet is to come back here, outside of the Fortress’ main sensors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. “Got it. Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fly ahead, give me a minute to get into position in the control chamber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took off. Kon waiting, pacing a little back and forth in the snow. He gave Kara two minutes and then followed after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon extended his hearing, picking up Kara and Clark’s voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, see, there he is,” Kara was saying. “Okay, it’s flagging him as incoming, prompting stealth mode, I’m denying the stealth. So far, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Doomsday like responses yet,” Clark said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s crossing the threshold range now,” Kara said. “Still no alerts. Oh, it’s asking if we’d like to add him to approved visitors. Checking yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon landed at what looked like the front door. The Fortress was beautiful, with its crystal pillars jutting out of the ice and snow around it. The last of the sun was reflecting off of it in a shower of rainbows scattered on the surroundings. Krypto barked at the door and it slid open. He hurried inside, turning back to look at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment. No alerts or alarms blared out. He didn’t hear anything moving inside except for Kara and Clark. </span>
  <span>Kon exhaled and let his shoulders relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright glowing person appeared next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Kon jumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing man said some words to him, but Kon didn’t understand any of them. He hovered in the air of the entry hall, unsure of what to do. The glowing man just stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi?” Kon tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language established,” The glowing man said. “Welcome, Visitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, thanks,” Kon told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon!” Kara called as she flew over, “Everything looks good! No security responses at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Kon smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing man turned to Kara. “Would you like to create a specific recognition file for the Visitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara squinted at the man. “No, he needs the same permissions as Kal and myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would like to create a new user file?” The glowing man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Create a new user file for Kon-El.” Kara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing man nodded, “Please proceed to the command center to create a new user file.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Kara grabbed Kon’s arm and began pulling him further into the Fortress. “We’ll set you up so you can access all the records and use all the equipment and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the guy?” Kon asked as he pointed a thumb back to the glowing man. “A.I.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Kara shrugged, “He’s a base AI of the ship but he’s also integrated with Jor-El’s memory files.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jor-El?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave Kan a sad smile. “Kal’s dad. The hologram takes on his appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kon turned back to get a better look, but the hologram was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be in the command center.” Kara informed him, “He can appear anywhere in the Fortress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was led into a large chamber with several waist high crystals that jutted up from the floor. Some of them were glowing while others weren’t. Clark was there, and he turned to them as they came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like I was worried over nothing.” Clark rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, Conner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Kara dragged him over to one cluster of crystals. She touched a few of them in a sequence and they started glowing. The hologram appeared next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New user file begun, state name.” The hologram said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded to Kon. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon. Kon-El.” He told the hologram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon-El,” The hologram repeated. “There is no Kon-El in the records of the house of El. Please verify.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s new,” Kara spoke up. “He wasn’t born on Krypton, Kon’s from Earth. He needs to be added to the records.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accessing House of El registry.” The hologram gestured with its arm to one of the glowing crystals, “Please provide a genetic sample.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised an eyebrow to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked at him. “I think a hair will do. Or you could spit on it I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon reached up and used his TTK to sever a strand of hair. He placed it on the crystal. Clark walked up to them, standing just behind Kon with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crystal absorbed the hair into it. It glowed a few different colors. The hologram tilted its head to the side before straightening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sample is unable to be processed. Please provide an adequate sample.” The hologram asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pouted and crossed her arms, “Why can’t it be processed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sample provided contains genetic abnormalities which render it incomplete. Please provide an adequate sample.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not incomplete,” Kara told the hologram forcefully. “Kon is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kryptonian. The sample is adequate, proceed with your function.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hologram reached back towards the growing crystals. They lit up in a quick pattern. The hologram turned back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am unable to determine lineage in the House of El from the sample provided. Closest matches are Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van, Kal-El. Designate correct lineage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara hesitated, shooting Kon a look. Before Kon could begin to think of what to say, Clark cleared his throat behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kal-El,” Clark told the hologram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lineage confirmed. Member Kon-El established.” The hologram folded its hands over each other. “New El member registered. Engaging program Jor-El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” The hologram spoke. His voice was the same, but the inflection was different. Less even and monotone. “It brings me great joy to know that the house of El has not only survived the destruction of Krypton, but is continuing beyond it as well. I wish I could have met you in person, Kon-El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at the hologram. It was standing differently now too. Its posture was a little more relaxed, still upright and proper, but not rigid. And the face was emoting, a gentle smile now gracing its features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re….the memory files?” Kon asked the hologram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the culmination of Jor-El’s memories, preserved in the Fortress’ matrix.” The hologram nodded. “I see that you are Kon-El. My grandson.” The hologram’s eyes moved like he was taking in Kon’s appearance, studying his face. “You have a lot of your father in you. Certainly his curly hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn’t know what to say to that. So he just stood there. The hologram seemed to notice his hesitancy, the wrinkles around its eyes creasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we should show you the training hall!” Kara spoke up. “And maybe the hall of memories? We could take those pictures for Jon of the other holograms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure,” Kon gave a small wave to the hologram before following Kara further into the Fortress. He could hear Clark beginning to speak behind him, remaining in the command center with the hologram. Kon couldn’t understand any of the words, but the tone was….apologetic? It was hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, is there like a beginner’s guide to speaking Kryptonian or anything?” Kon asked Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed, “There’s no books here or anything like that. But there’s probably a hologram program that could start you on the basics. The best place for that would probably be the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it a library if there’s no books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, “Clark calls it the library. In Kryptonian it’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>jun-sihpa’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there’s no good single English word for crystal matrix storage and retrieval room. At least not more accurate than library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s going to be a lot of tech words that don’t translate well, aren’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> many.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara ended up giving Kon the grand tour. The layout of the Fortress was a little confusing, the hallways were curved and the design seemed to be rather circular for a structure made out of crystal. But Kon was enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall of memories was really cool. It held displays of photos and records of the House of El's family tree going back generations. You could select members and holograms of them would appear, sometimes with voice recordings. Mostly it was limited to the person reciting their name, but some of the more recent members had longer recordings. Kara showed him one of her mother singing a Kryptonian lullaby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara had a few tears in her eyes as the recording finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her voice is beautiful," Kon told her softly, "Thank you. For bringing me here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara wiped at her eyes, "You're welcome. This place has been a kind of second home to me. Even before I started wearing the cape, I would come up here a lot. Sometimes it felt like this was the only place I still belonged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at her, studying how her eyes moved from one picture in the hall to another. How they would linger on some more than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...was that too heavy?" Kara asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "It's okay. I don't mind. All of this Kryptonian legacy stuff seems pretty heavy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Kara smiled sadly. "Or I guess it can be. It feels lighter now. Like recently. Since I started doing the Supergirl thing. And even before that. When you showed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean it. I'm not trying to be all smarmy." Kara laughed and shoved his arm. "Just the fact that you exist. That there could </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>new Kryptonians. Albeit, making more the way you were made wouldn't be the best idea. But just- proving that it could be done. Knowing things wouldn't just end with me and Kal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt a blush heating up his cheeks. "And now with Jon…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- how crazy is that?" Kara laughed, "A human and a Kryptonian can have a kid. I know something weird happened to that Clark and his powers, but still! I could maybe have a kid someday. Kal could too. It's a really amazing potential, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smirked at him, "You ever think about that? Raising a family someday? You and your sweetheart, Red Robin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt his whole face turn red. "I don't- we're not even- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Oh my god, you're a tomato! Did I hit a nerve? Are you just that gone on him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not even adults yet-" Kon huffed indignantly, "That's not something I've- no, I haven't thought about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you doth protest too much." Kara teased. "You don't have to be shy. Spill. We have a lot of gossip to catch up on, cuz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon pouted at her, "Alright. You go first. Are you dating anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Not right now." Kara answered very quickly. "This is about you. Tell me all of your wedding plans. Spring or summer? Have you thought of a color scheme?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god." Kon put his face in his hands. "Is this what you're like out of the cape? Is this what I've signed up for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Signed up for- nothing. We're family, you're stuck with me." Kara grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had to head back to National City after the tour. She assured Kon that he could stay as long as he liked, and visit whenever he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon wandered the halls for a bit afterwards. Krypto found him and stuck close. He seemed happy just to be at the Fortress, his tail didn't stop wagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon found his way back to the hall of memories. He took the time to memorize the names and faces of his immediate relatives. He could see what Kara had ment about Jon's looks. He really did take after Lara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing hologram man appeared in front of him. It was smiling, so he assumed it was running the Jor-El program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you mind a conversation?" Jor-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "No. What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to get to know you better." Jor-El said easily. "I'm very curious about you, the first Kryptonian from Earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sure. What do you want to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jor-El motioned with his arm and began moving as if he were walking. Kon kept pace, following him down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do you live? What do you do with your time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I live in Kansas. On Clark's parents' farm. So I'm there helping with the farm a lot. And I'm Superboy, I fight crime, save people, defend the Earth. Superhero stuff mostly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Superboy." Jor-El repeated, "Is what you're wearing now how you dress as Superboy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Kon grabbed the lapels of his jacket and stood up straighter. "I'm not really a cape guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It suits you." Jor-El nodded. "I am also curious- there is a forcefield around you. Is that a part of your suit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon crossed his arms, "You can see that? Or sense it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jor-El nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's, uh, not the suit. It's one of my powers." Kon gestured to his head. "Telekinesis. Very short range."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jor-El nodded again, "From your other heritage, yes? G-nomorph?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jor-El stopped and turned back to face him. "Kal-El has informed me of your origins. He had concerns about your place in Kryptonian society. Please be assured, Kon-El, your method of creation has no bearing on your Kryptonian heritage. You are of the House of El."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon saw red for a moment. An actual red tint washed over his vision and he slammed his eyes shut. Jor-El called his name, but Kon could barely hear him. His hearing was focusing elsewhere, seeking out a particular heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon opened his eyes, the red tint lessening. He flew. The crystals halls rushed past him as he went. He found the right room and landed with more force than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told him?" Kon asked through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark turned to face him, surprise and concern showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told him?" Clark repeated. "Told...Jor-El?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing hologram appeared in the room next to Clark. Kon gripped his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told him I was a clone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Clark nodded, "He asked about the genetic sample you gave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Kon inhaled sharply. "God forbid I get one day to interact with him before he finds out about the huge social taboo I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a taboo- did you even listen to him?" Clark turned to the hologram. "Did you not tell him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did." The hologram answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know that!" Kon shouted at Clark. "You told me you didn't know that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," Clark said hurriedly, "But now we both know. Isn't that a good thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you tell everyone when they ask about me?" Kon asked, his voice getting shrill, "Oh, yes, that's Superboy, his name is Kon-El, he's a clone and was created to be a weapon of mass destruction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not! I was just trying to- you said you were worried about it. I was just trying to figure it out, so I could give you an actual answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if I wanted to handle that on my own?! Huh?" Kon glanced at the hologram and saw its confused expression. Jor-El was looking at Kon like he was missing a head or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's vision edged towards red again. "What if I didn't want the first thing the AI ghost-of-your-dad to know about me was the fact that I'm not actually your son?! Did it bother you that much? Couldn't have him thinking that I'm actually your family!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark's brows furrowed and he took a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not-! I didn't say any of that. I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of that. I didn't think it would be an issue," Clark shook his head. "I didn't think that you were ashamed of being a clone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not! You're the one who-! Who-!" Kon looked away. He could feel his eyes heating up, his hands were shaking at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not Kal's son?" Jor-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent for a moment. Kon's heavy breaths echoed around the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not." Kon stated firmly. "He's made that very clear. I'm not his son, he's not my father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Just- stop." Kon put his head in his hands, pressing against his eyes. He willed them to cool down. "You're right. It's not a big deal. I'm the one freaking out thinking it meant anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was over this." Kon spat out. "I thought I was past wanting you to be something to me. You're not my dad and you don't want to be and I'm just winding myself up thinking that would ever change. It's not going to. And- and it's not fair to expect you to do something when you've been telling me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt something pushing against his legs. He peaked past his hands, seeing Krypto leaning against him. His ears were back flat against his head and his tail wasn't wagging happily anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon knelt and Krypto gave his chin a few small licks. Kon pet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for yelling at you." Kon said without looking back at Clark. "I'm gonna head home now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner," Clark began. But he didn't say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon flew out of the Fortress and into the frigid arctic night. Snow was falling in flurries, pelting him and making it hard to see. Krypto stayed pressed to his side, helping him stay stable in the air. His TTK couldn't stop the tears from freezing against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Security drones or not, Kon wasn't going to make it out of the Fortress completely unscathed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon wasn't paying very much attention to his heading. He just wanted to get away. Away from Clark, away from the Fortress, away from all the thoughts and feelings swirling around in his head. He didn't notice where he was flying until someone grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon reeled back, yanking his arm away from the touch. He blinked and actually took in his surroundings. He was hovering above a city- a familiar glowing skyline. The giant T shaped building out towards the coast clued him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hovering in the air next to him was a dark cloaked figure. Raven pulled back her hood and gave him a measured look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your emotions were screaming," She told him in her calm and even voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon crossed his arms, tucking his shaking hands tight against himself. Krypto was still pressed up against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I wasn't trying to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to the Tower," Raven held out a hand towards him. "Before you fly into something. It's a safer place to be distracted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn't take her offered hand, but he nodded. She flew with him and guided him from the roof entrance down to the common room. She pointed to one of the couches and Kon sat. Krypto laid next to him, pressing his head into Kon's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven extended her shadow energy. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, a blanket from a chair, a few spare pillows from around the room, and a bag of chips from the pantry. She set the object around Kon and laid the blanket over Krypto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Kon told her. "Sorry about the emotion screaming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shook her head. "I was awake. And it led me to you. Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kon rubbed a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded and began to walk away. She stopped by the door, bent over for a second, and came walking back. She went straight up to Kon and deposited a large, warm, pink lump onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you-?" Kon's arms came up, holding Silkie in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He likes company." Raven said with an air of authority. And then she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon couldn't think of what to say to that. He kept a hold of Silkie as Krypto inspected him, sniffing and eventually licking at him. Silkie seemed to enjoy the attention, making a sound that oddly resembled a pur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sat for a while on the couch. The two warm lumps of Krypto and Silkie kept him settled. His head felt like it was filled with static. Every time a thought started to form he pulled away from it. Focusing instead on petting the animals sitting on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone pinged at some point. Kon tried to ignore it, but Silkie started trying to grab it out of his jacket pocket, chewing on the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no, that's not food." Kon pulled it away from him. He checked the alert. It was from Ma. Kon looked at the time stamp and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It was well past 3 am in Kansas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Late night? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ma's text read.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kon texted back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm at the Tower. Spending the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Stay safe, dear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ma replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt more tears welling up. He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to stop them from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon's head whipped up. Starfire was standing in the door, her hair all tangled from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is wrong?" Star walked over to him, her expression dropping into worry. "Are you hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, Star, I'm fine." Kon wiped at his eyes ineffectually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine." Star observed, "Please tell me what troubles you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, "It's nothing. It's stupid-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that very much." Star reached forward and put her hand on Kon's cheek. Kon couldn't help but lean a little into the touch. Starfire always felt warm, like the sun. "But if you will not talk, then allow me to sit with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded against her hand. She picked up Silkie and settled herself against Kon's side. She put an arm around his shoulders and Kon slumped against her. It felt a little like being caught in a sunbeam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really late," Kon muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was having nightmares," Star told him quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sucks." Kon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does indeed suck," Star smiled around the words. "But this is much better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not physically injured?" Star asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm okay." Kon told her. "I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for hours. Kon nodded off at some point, the combined warmth of Krypto, Silkie, and Starfire lulling him to sleep. He woke up some time later, with the rays of the sun coming in through the Tower's windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-should we do? Tell him to fuck off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked his eyes open and spotted Garfield standing in front of the couch. He was whispering to Starfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell who to fuck off?" Kon asked, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Superman is on the roof." Star told him. "We were contemplating what to do as you were still asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck me," Kon groaned and sat up. "Did he say what he's here for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wants to talk to you, dude." Garfield replied. "I could go chase him off if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, but I should just go see what he wants." Kon rubbed at his face, trying to wake up fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we go with you?" Starfire asked. "Raven is already up there with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be okay," Kon stood up and shook out his arms. "Really. But thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star pouted but didn't make to follow him. Kon hurried to the roof. Raven was up there, standing opposite of Clark. They both turned when he came up. Raven floated over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's feeling genuinely contrite," Raven told Kon plainly. "For whatever that's worth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded to her. "Uh, thanks. I've got it from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven raised an eyebrow at him but didn't offer any argument. She left the roof quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon turned to Clark. He was standing near the eastern edge of the roof, the rising sun silhouetting him. Kon took a deep breath and walked over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you said you were going home, I assumed you meant the farm. I went there and waited for you. But you never showed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark clenched his jaw. "I wanted to say- I wanted to apologise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon opened his mouth, but Clark held up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, let me say this." Clark asked. "I wasn’t trying to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t. It wasn’t my intention to ‘make sure my AI-ghost-dad knew you weren't my son’. That’s not why I told him about you, and I wasn’t trying to undermine your place in the House of El. I was honestly just trying to answer the question you asked me about Krypton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark's shoulders slumped. "But you were right, I didn’t know if telling Jor-El would color his opinion of you. I took that risk without your permission. It should have been your call whether or not to tell him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked out over the city. "I’m sorry for taking that choice away from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to give you any...false hope. When I clarified your lineage at the Fortress." Clark sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He turned back towards Kon. "I was trying to avoid the computer system denying you a place in the registry. I was trying to protect you from any weird exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re always protecting me.” Kon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to,” Clark said earnestly. “I really do. I guess...the person I’m trying to protect you from the most is me. And that’s not going well at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon sneered. “Protecting me from you? From what? Your disappointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From how bad I am at this,” Clark gestured between them. His gaze lowered. “I’m not- I never seem to say the right thing to you. And I’m always reading you wrong, doing the wrong thing. I can see how uncomfortable I make you and I’m just trying to mitigate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, by ignoring me more? Like you did back before I died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked up at him, his eyes red around the edges. “I have always regretted how I treated you back then. When you died I- it shouldn’t have taken you dying for me to realize that. And then when you came back, when you were there in the future- I wanted to do better by you, I wanted to make it up to you. But I didn’t- I was worried it would come off as false, as cheap. Like I was using your death as an excuse to pretend we had a clean slate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how to approach you about it." Clark shook his head. "I’ve never known how to approach you about any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. It felt like his skin was a size too small, stretched taut over his whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me that?” Kon flinched at the way his voice broke. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to know you were sorry? That maybe I wanted a clean slate too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark closed his eyes, like he’d just been sucker punched. He blinked them open again and looked at Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to keep giving you false hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t let it </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> false,” Kon snapped. He sniffed and wiped at his face with his sleeve. “I don’t need a dad. You’re right, you suck at it. And I don’t need a mentor anymore. I’ve found my own footing for that. But- but that’s not all you could be to me. Maybe this wouldn’t feel so bad if I just had an actual word for what we are. If I could actually be something to you besides an inconvenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark winced. He gave Kon a look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...like an uncle and nephew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe cousins? You seem to gravitate towards cousins a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. "That...that sounds like something we could try. I just don't want to keep messing this up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hunched his shoulders. "Fuck that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said fuck that." Kon frowned. "You're going to mess it up. I'm going to mess it up. That doesn't mean- you need to stop thinking this is all-or-nothing. I can't do this perfectly, and you can't either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head. "I don't want you to be perfect. I want you to keep trying, even when you screw it up. Even when I get mad at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to feel like I mean something to you," Kon's vision blurred through his tears. "Because I've tried to stop caring about you, caring about what you think of me- I've tried so many times, but I can't <em>do</em> it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. He raised his arms, like he was going to offer a hug but wasn't sure how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you. It doesn't feel like I have the right to be, but I'm proud of you." Clark told him. "You're such a great kid. I hate failing you, but if that's what you want, if you want me to keep failing and keeping trying again anyway. Then I'll do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon nodded. He walked forward into the half-hearted embrace. He felt Clark's arms wrap around him, hesitant at first, but then tight and strong. It was awkward and stiff, but it was warm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cue Steven universe music* Why don't you talk to each other?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&lt;3 Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanksgiving was a big affair in Smallville. There was a local fair, with ribbons for the largest turkey, pie baking contests and pie eating contests. Kon had gone to it before, when he was attending Smallville high. Back before he’d died. He'd had fun, even if it was small and there wasn’t much to do. He hadn’t gone much since his return from the dead. He’d never re-enrolled in school, so he hadn’t had any peer pressure to attend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t regret giving up on public school. Sitting for hours in class to learn math and science and geography that he already knew had been torture. And the secrets he had to keep to maintain his secret identity ment he never really got close to any of his classmates. Just thinking about having to go back and sit through the social awkwardness of his death’s cover story gave him anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had to deal with it occasionally. Whenever he would accompany Ma or Pa into town. But the rare conversation at the local market wasn’t too much of an ordeal. He was very thankful for midwestern social niceties. No one ever stuck on the topic for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to go to the Thanksgiving fair this year either. Jon and his parents were still keeping away from the town proper, better for secrecy and their peace of mind. Kon hoped they would get more comfortable the longer they stayed. He thought Jon would probably get a kick out of going to a fair some day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Thanksgiving was busy enough at the farm. Ma started cooking dishes the day before. She was preparing a turkey, a ham, and a roast chicken for the table. Not to mention all of the side dishes. She would rope in different people to help with different things. She had Pa and Kon peeling potatoes, Bearded Clark rolling and kneading dough, Lois shelling peas and beans, and Jon husking corn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was having a blast. He was practically attached to Ma at the hip, asking her about all the different dishes. Ma seemed to be having a lot of fun too. She kept Jon entertained with stories of what family member each of the recipes were from, what she used to do in her mother’s kitchen to help for the holiday, and the funny stories about her first Thanksgiving as a wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a mess!” Ma laughed, “And poor Pa, trying to make me feel better by eating it. He could hardly keep it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pa winked at her, “I’ve always loved every meal you’ve put on the table for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave yourself a stomach ache,” Ma wagged her finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was unrelated.” Pa insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Clark arrived the morning of. Clark had brought a bottle of wine and Kara was carrying a large cake in a box. They spent most of the morning out front tossing a football around. Krypto kept thinking they were playing fetch, so it was hard to try and actually play a pick-up game. Pa sat on the porch, the radio playing sports commentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Ma called them all in. They had moved the kitchen table to the living room to fit all the extra chairs around it. The fireplace was crackling in the background as they all took their seats. Pa cut the turkey and they all dug in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie and Krypto begged for scraps under the table. Jon went on a long tangent about what was and was not safe to feed pets. Kon reminded him that Krypto wasn’t an actual dog. But Jon insisted they not give him anything, because then it wouldn’t be fair to Goldie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, plates were emptied and people began to wave off the offers to refill them. The gentle feeling of sleepy fullness settled over the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pa turned on the TV, reruns of the parade played quietly. He sat on the couch to watch. Goldie hopped into his lap and started purring loudly. Kon took the seat next to him and Jon flopped onto his other side. Lois, Kara, and the Clarks started to put away the leftovers. Ma tried to join them, but was admonished. She’d done most of the cooking so they wouldn't let her do the cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma rolled her eyes, but went and sat on the loveseat next to the couch. Krypto squeezed himself in next to her, shoving his head onto her lap for pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they have a Superman balloon!” Jon pointed at the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon held back a laugh as he saw the giant, oddly-proportioned balloon of Clark float across the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Pa struggled to keep a straight face, “They certainly...tried on that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon snickered and Jon giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless them, they sure did,” Ma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kon snapped a few pics on his phone and sent them to the Titan’s chat. Clark came in and asked them what was so funny- which just set them all off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon always felt grateful, thankful around the holidays on the farm. Even when it had just been him and Ma and Pa. But this year felt so much different. He would always be grateful that Ma and Pa took a chance on him and welcomed him into their home. They meant more to him than he could put into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, with Jon and his parents, and Kara too- Kon felt fit to burst with thanks. He even felt hopeful about Clark. Cautiously hopeful, but even that was so different from years past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they went around the room and gave thanks, Kon didn’t even have to think about what he was going to say. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to focus to keep his voice from wavering with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family. I’m thankful for my family.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end. Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos! I had so much fun writing this.</p><p>Don't worry, the story's not over! I just thought this was a good end point for this leg of it. The next instalment should be up today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. (The tone is gonna shift a bit, so I thought it best to continue in a seperate story. It will still be Kon-centric.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I know I have a lot of WIPs. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So now I have another.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>